


Guardians of the Galaxy Takes on Disney

by miami_md



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Animal Kingdom, Disney References, Disney Springs, Disney World & Disneyland, Epcot, Florida, Florida Man - Freeform, Gen, Hollywood Studios, Inspired by Real Events, Magic Kingdom, Marvel Universe, Orlando - Freeform, Pandora - Freeform, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Riviera resort, Star Wars Land, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miami_md/pseuds/miami_md
Summary: Our story follows along the Guardians of the Galaxy who received a special transmission from Planet Earth requesting them to visit the Happiest Place on Earth for a special mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. We're Going to Disney World!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this would be the first time I actually write a fan fiction and I am unsure if this will take off anytime or if it is good enough for me to keep writing. 
> 
> It started off as a joke on a Discord as to what the one of the members of the Guardian of the Galaxy will be if they visited the Happiest Place on Earth. With the new attraction coming to Epcot, which I think is the most superior park in my opinion, I knew I had to come up with something tied to this. 
> 
> I am always open for suggestions and so far I got some pretty good ones. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements. 
> 
> No raccoons or trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

It is a sunny afternoon in Orlando, Florida where tourists and locals alike are enjoying the sunshine while heading out to some of the tourist destinations such as Universal Studios, Seaworld, and of course Walt Disney World! The giant resort originally started as something the founder of the Walt Disney Company named Walt Disney dubbed it “The Florida Project” where a second theme park would be built as well as a utopian city called EPCOT where cast members and locals alike can live and work in the future. Unfortunately, Walt died before his dream park for Florida was ever completed. Fortunately, his park became a huge success that the company built three additional parks, two water parks, a market place called Disney Springs, 20 hotels and resorts, a wedding chapel, and a campground all in a plot of land that is equally as big as the city of San Francisco!

In the corporate office of Team Disney Orlando, a young, short, woman by the name of Janice is overlooking her emails detailing images of concepts and rough drafts for promotional and advertisements for the Walt Disney World resorts during the holiday season. She rolls her eyes and types away on her computer where she would later glance at her calendar filled with time slots written in military time and a big red circle on the day: April 25 COSMIC REWIND Discussion 14:30. She frantically resumes to finishing her email remark and sends it faster than Rock n’ Rollercoaster’s launch sequence! She leans back on her office chair trying to take a breather and rubbing her temples.

“I had a month to come up with something for that meeting and I can’t believe I don’t have anything to show!” she groaned as she is sitting back upright.

Cosmic Rewind is a new attraction the Walt Disney World Resort is building to dedicate the Guardians of the Galaxy, a heroic group who travels across the galaxy to explore and protect the planets from incoming galactic enemies, bravery in saving Earth as well as promoting the ideology of exploring the outer region of the solar system as well as learning about how the universe is made.

It wasn’t the first time The Walt Disney Company built an attraction dedicating the heroes from the Avengers Initiative. In Disney California Adventure, an Avenger Campus themed land is being built with a Spider-Man inspired attraction as well as in Disneyland Paris; both of which are being worked on. In Hong Kong Disneyland, the company previously opened a Stark Expo themed land inspired by a playboy billionaire philanthropist where guests can board the Iron Wing and explore the expo from an Iron Man’s side view. However, there was one attraction in Disney California Adventure that was dedicated to Guardians of the Galaxy but for some odd reason, they didn’t call back and accept the invitation.

Janice is desperate, she needs to come up with something for the promotional meeting in a short time or she would be out of the project and possibly fired. She searches on the Internet finding ideas from the archives as well as reading numerous articles from different parks promotional events, including their competitors. It wasn’t until she encountered an article on the Guardians of the Galaxy being missing in action. As she quickly minimizes the online article, Janice knew they must show up and she is not giving up that easy. Janice picks up the phone and dials the number until the receptionist who goes by Eden answers.

“Eden, hey! Do you have the number for S.H.I.E.L.D. by any chance?” Janice asks while pulling out her pen.

She scribbles the number while Eden gives her the numbers and details ”uh-huh... ok... got it! Thanks, I owe you one big time!” Janice enthusiastically exclaimed before hanging up.

She picks up the phone again, dials the number given by Eden, and later waits for the tone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Milky Way, a blue hunk of junk for a spaceship is blasting away from a purple cosmic colored planet where the Guardians of the Galaxy have survived yet another mission that nearly blew them to bits. “If it wasn’t for your so-called detonator, we would have blown half of the planet!” the almost scorched red-haired man yelled as he assesses himself on the damages he sustained from his jacket to his pants. He is also covered in black soot and holes are visible from the burns on his clothes.

“Well Star-munch, I had a foolproof plan until you had to intervene and endanger everyone!” the furious bipedal raccoon remarks as he assesses himself and later replenishes his weapon inventory.

A tiny creature resembling a tree climbs out of the raccoon’s pocket and lands feet first on the floor. “I am Groot!” said the tree exhaustingly. Groot heads to the kitchen to look for some candied snacks in the pantry.

Groot can understand perfectly what anyone is saying but unfortunately he can only say those phrases. Fortunately, the only one on the ship capable of understanding Groot is the bipedal raccoon that goes by Rocket. Rocket is not just an average raccoon that can stand on two legs and is capable of speaking perfect English. He’s a ballistic expert, an engineer, and one heck of a pilot if he says so himself. As for Star Mun-uh Star-Lord, which Peter Quill is his real name, he is the only human on the ship that is the leader of the group or so he says he is.

“Whatever, Trash Panda! Peter remark at Rocket as he replaces his burnt clothes with the unburnt one. Rocket’s tail sticks up in a frizz where he turns around and looks at Peter getting ready to attack “CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I’LL...!” the ticked off raccoon yells to Peter.

The green-skinned woman who is not only fed up with the two bickering form the moment they got back to their ship but is looking like a hot mess with her clothes covered in burnt holes and her hair covered in black soot as well. “Stop it you two!” She shouted before Rocket can finish his sentence. “ I don’t care who the hell had a plan and whose plan was better but don’t you realize we almost blew up an entire planet with us on it. So give it a rest and be glad that we saved everyone from that- you know, it doesn’t matter! She huffed. “I really need to get whatever it is out of my hair.” She muttered while trying to detangle her hair and remove whatever it was that is glued on her. As the green-skinned woman exits the cockpit she huffed.

After she left to her quarters, the raccoon and the human look at each other with a sense of bitterness towards each other while Groot stands by the doorway of the cockpit eating a green piece of candy. “I am Groot!” the tiny plant asked while proceeding to his seat in the cockpit.

“Don’t worry about Gamora, she’s just as exhausted as we are.” Rocket replies to the tiny concerned plant. “From all that saving we really need a breather!” Rocked added.

Rocket and Peter proceed to their seats and monitors the coordinates for any activity in space. The job is stressful and don't get them wrong but it is not easy for the team to work together and Rocket has a point. From all the saving they have done for the planets and protecting the galaxy from harm's way, they really need a break; even Peter needs it the most.

On the monitor, Peter sees a notification icon on the screen. He selects it and the message is from planet Earth. He rolls his eyes and took a moment and wonders to play it or trash it. He opted to play it anyways since it could be another galactic bad guy trying to take over the planet.  
  


“Uh hi Guardians of the Galaxy!” the video message starts. Rocket and Groot turn their attention to the video.

“Hey Star munch, what you watching?” The curious raccoon asked. Peter shushes him.

“My name is Janice from the Walt Disney Company from Planet Earth. I work with the public relations department for the Walt Disney World Resort” Janice said in the video warmly while Rocket raises an eyebrow.

“We want to personally invite you all to visit the resort and be part of a promotional campaign for an upcoming ride that will be debuting at Epcot called _Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Rewind_ ” Janice implored in the video message.

Peter pauses the video message. “Epcot?” Peter murmured under his breath. He had an instant flashback to when he went to Epcot as a kid. His mother who was healthy at the time took a picture of young Peter in front of the Epcot ball and visiting Innoventions. It was one of his happiest moments he remembered before his mother passed away from cancer and being kidnapped by a blue-skinned space pirate named Yondu.

“Hello, EARTH to rocket man!” Rocket exclaim trying to get Peter to come back from his flashback. Peter stopped remembering, “Sorry about that, just had a moment there.” Peter resumes the video message to hear more.

“Of course you must be wondering _what’s in it for us?_ ” Janice said in the video message mocking Peter.

The raccoon laughs obnoxiously “She got your voice down pack!” he said loudly. 

Peter punches Rocket’s left forearm to knock it off. Rocket rubs his punches arm annoyingly. “Not to worry: we will cover everything! We’ll cover the hotel accommodations and expenses such as snacks, dining, park admissions, and things like that!” Janice insisted on the video.

Peter pauses the video once again and the trio looks at each other. “Rocket, you know what this means?” said the excited leader of the group. “No, but I am not liking where this is going” the unamused Raccoon reply. “I am Groot!” Groot said puzzling. “This is the day off we were talking about earlier! Plus, I haven’t been to Disney in years.” Peter said with glee.

Pete types on the galactic navigation system to investigate the travel time from their current position to Earth. Meanwhile, Rocket plants his hand on his head knowing rocks-for-brains idea is not going to end well. Both Rocket and Groot resume monitoring the travel path. 

* * *

It is the hour of the big meeting. Janice was pacing back and forward in the hallway staring at her phone waiting for a message from the Guardians of the Galaxy. “I hope my video message went through. I haven’t heard anything since last month.” Janice thought. “I’m sure they’ll get back to me. After all, Captain America went out of his way to make a public service video on bullying and Spider-Man even made his appearance in New York City to receive the key to the city!”

Janice’s phone vibrates with a loud buzz. She picks up her phone to receive a message from an unknown number. She opens the message on her phone.

“Hey Janice” the message greeted “we heard you wanted to invite us for promoting that ride you mentioned. We’re in!” Another message appears “Send us the coordinates and we’ll be there in no time.”

Janice smiles and victory dances a little. Some of her coworkers look at her funny but proceeds to walk away. Janice stops dancing and replies to the message.

“You’re the Guardians of the Galaxy right?!” She types. “How soon can you arrive? I’m at the Team Disney building across from the water tower at Disney Springs. You can’t miss it; it’s the only building with the weird architect.” She sends the message with a screenshot of a Google map image of the building. Waiting for a reply, she receives a legit picture of the Cinderella castle with the cockpit controls seen in the image. She checks the photo for any flaws or traces of editing only to be startled by the sound of a spaceship landing in front of the building.

Corporate employees working in the building from different departments look out the window where they are taking pictures and recording videos from their smartphones. Janice shoves through the crowd of people to see the blue hunk of junk landing in front of the building on top of an empty parking lot.

“It’s really them!” she whispers. Janice backs up from the crowd and sprints downstairs to meet with them at the entrance. 

* * *

Janice exits the building waiting for them to make their appearance from the ship. A tall, bald man follows Janice who is confused, nervous, and trying to assess what is happening. “Janice, what the heck is going on?” He said at the top of his lungs trying to speak over the roaring ship’s engine. “If this is from the Imagineering team demanding more funding, they have gone too far!”

Janice turns out and yells over the ship as well “No this is our solution for promoting our newest attraction, Bob!” He looks at her contemplating if she lost her mind. The ship’s engine turns off and the ship’s door opens revealing five outlined figures of the Guardians of the Galaxy.


	2. Board Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have officially made their grand entrance where Janice and Bob Chapek awaiting for their arrival. Janice looks onward as Star-Lord shows off what his mama gave him while Chapek pieces together what just happen. It is then that our heroes make the biggest decision to take on a special assignment to promote Epcot's latest attraction as well as the entire park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving positive remarks on the previous chapter, I decide to keep the story going and as mentioned before I am open to new ideas and opinions as to how the story should proceed. If you like how the story is going, give a kudos and be sure to keep an eye out on this story cause I will be adding some more chapters in the meantime. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> No raccoons or trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

After the Guardians made their big entrance from the ship, Peter is first stepped out of the ship. “Helloooooo Disney!” The leader greets loudly with his mask on like a rock star while the instrumental version of “Come and Get Your Love” plays from the ship's exterior PA system.

Star-Lord struts his way down from the ship’s bay down to where Janice and Chapek are standing. Rocket covers his face with his hand knowing Peter is truly embarrassing himself in front of thousands of people. Groot mimics Peter’s moves since he likes music as much as him. Gamora rolls her eyes but smirks knowing Peter can’t help but make a fool out of himself. Plus she thinks it’s cute.

“Drax, what is Peter doing?” the woman with antenna questions to the shirtless gray man.

“He’s making a fool out of himself is what rocks-for-brain is doing, Mantis” Rocket interjects before Drax says anything.

"Like he says!” Drax says affirming Rocket’s remark. Mantis awkwardly smiles and giggles.

Mantis originally came from a planet that was destroyed by Ego, Peter’s biological father who left him and his mother behind. Mantis can sense people's thoughts and feelings as well as projecting what the person is feeling. Since she was a child, Mantis has cared for Ego before the Guardians of the Galaxy destroyed him and his planet while saving Mantis in the process. After being rescued, Drax has been guiding her as to how life works since then and they’ve been best friends ever since.

Thousands of corporate employees exit the building to see what’s going on. “It’s really the Guardians of the Galaxy!” one corporate employee said to the other in astonishment. “I can’t believe it’s actually Star-Lord!” another corporate employee said.

Small chatters from the corporate employees, who now outside, escalate to loud cheering. They could not believe it is happening. It’s rare for a celebrity or even a ship of heroes to arrive at the corporate office but it really is happening.

Rocket with Groot, Gamora, Mantis, and Drax wave at the cheering crowd while Star-Lord turns off the mask where it minimizes into an earpiece once he approaches Janice and Chapek.

“Bob, as you may or may not know this is Star-Lord, the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.” Janice introduces Peter to Chapek who is still processing what is going on but decides to play along. “I invited them because who else would promote the newest attraction in Epcot than the Guardians of the Galaxy themselves!”

Peter offers Chapek his hand and they both shake briefly. “It’s a pleasure to welcome you here to the Happiest Place on Earth” Chapek greets Peter trying to be polite.

“Janice, a word, PLEASE?” Chapek whispers to Janice under his breath.

“I’ll be with you at the moment!” Janice says before Chapek pulls her away behind a blue van that reads Backstage Magic. “BRB!” she adds.

Peter and the gang watch Janice wondering what is going on with the two as she is being taken in the arm by Chapek away from the crowd. The four exits the ships to meet up with Peter.

* * *

“Janice, are you out of your freaking mind?” the angry chairman said to Janice. “I asked for an idea, not a category five publicity nightmare!”

Bob Chapek is a man of business but still wants to ensure the park’s name is up to standard. He has his fair share of Disney fans criticizing his decision skills. He previously approved ideas of replacing the Great Movie Ride with a Mickey Mouse themed attraction that almost the entire Disney Fandom were not happy about; especially the budget cuts that were made on the streetmosphere for the parks and the decision to replace an indoor arcade with an NBA experience restaurant. His fair share of criticism is equivalent to how much Bob Iger, who is the CEO of the Walt Disney Company, receives daily. 

“Bob, calm down! I have everything under control.” Janice says assertively to the red-faced chairman. “If there is one thing I learn in public relations is people love a good celebrity sighting; especially if it’s at Disney.”

“Ok, go on! Tell me how this will help promote the ride and our park?” Chapek asked Janice doubly while full hand pointing at the Guardians and the ship.

While Bob Chapek crosses his arms expecting an explanation and changing to his normal color, Janice pulls out her phone to show him digital news articles of superheroes visiting parks and well-known places. “If they explore the parks, park attendance will go through the roof meaning more revenue! Janice justifies in her reasons. He is convinced.

“I hope your idea works.” the convinced chairman remarks to her. “If this goes up in smokes, you are done here. You hear me?” 

“Certainly, I will not let the company down.” Janice contends knowing her job is on the line. Bob and Janice reappear from having their private meeting behind the van.

* * *

“All right guys, let’s get inside and we’ll give you the details on that new attraction Janice mentioned,” Chapek says with a grin while motioning them to come inside.

The five proceed inside while Rocket makes a phone hand gesture towards the three ladies who are in matching plaid vest and blue skirt with a wink. The three ladies are swoon from how suave Rocket is with his words.

“I am Groot!” the little tree said disapprovingly. "What, I have a preference you know!" the overproud raccoon retorts to Groot.

As the guardians proceed inside, the ship’s bay door closes and makes a beeping noise indicating the door is locked while everyone else proceeds back inside.

* * *

Inside the meeting room is a long desk with a projector displaying twitter postings about the Guardian’s landing as well as some of the corporate employees posting. On the table is a 3D model of the attraction building detailing the queue, the preshow, and the track layout. The office overlooks the view of Disney Springs with the hot air balloon floating from the distance. Hanging on the walls are concept arts and photos of the upcoming attraction Janice and Chapek mentioned with the soundtrack of Innovention playing in the background.To pass the time while the two are organizing the team’s itinerary, the Guardians look at pictures and concepts hanging on the wall as well as the 3D building model on the table.

Rocket and Groot are looking at the little details on the 3D model of the attraction building showing two preshow rooms, a queue room, a loading platform, and the showroom where the ride will be operating.

“That’s a ride?” Rocket scoffs displeasingly“they want us to promote this flarking piece of dumpster fire?” He rolls his eyes.

Groot gets a brilliant idea of pretending to be a giant monster attacking the building “I AM GROOT!” The little tree shouts while stomping like a dinosaur.

Rocket finds Groot's sense of humor funny and snickers loudly until Groot gets too close to the model. He grabs the tiny human tree from his arm and pulls him away from it. Groot tries to yank him off but Rocket refuses to let go. 

Drax and Mantis are looking at the “galaxarium” concept art where guest will watch a planetarium like show of the galaxy before they would head to the next preshow.

“What is this we’re staring at?” Mantis asks Drax with childlike wonders.

“This is what they call art.” Drax explains “some might be ugly as you but this; I think is hideous!” He laughs and so does Mantis but awkwardly.

Gamora and Peter are reading the tweet displayed on the projector screen. “Look at us, we're famous!” Peter exclaim “I mean,read this: _I can’t believe the Guardians of the Galaxy just arrived at my job #BestJobEver!”_ Gamora rolls her eyes.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to come here just to take a break from saving the galaxy?” Gamora question Peter’s decision. “Remember last time we accepted a request to visit a tourist destination? We became one!” She scolds.

“Trust me, they know what they’re doing. Besides, they know how to treat heroes better than that hoarder” Peter brags to Gamora but she took his remark like a grain of salt.

Gamora got a point before Peter wrote it off. The last time the Guardians answered a request to visit a tourist destination was from the Planet Nowhere where a hoarder who goes by the name “The Collector” had opened a fortress of items retrieved across the cosmos; including some relics from Earth, to be displayed. However, instead of being given a tour of the giant metallic museum of junks, the Guardians of the Galaxy became a high ticketed attraction where tourists can see them in captivity. Fortunately Rocket managed to escape from the facility; he happens to be an escape artist who managed to escape from twenty-three prisons, and breaks everyone out included those being held captive from the fortress with help from the tourists. For the Collector, no one knows what happened to him but some rumors have been spreading across the galaxy that he not only lost his collections but he lost his security deposit along with it since the fortress was rented out!

* * *

Once Janice and Chapek enter the room, the background music stops and the Guardians got to their seats; including Grot who is sitting on a barbie doll sized office chair.

“Alright, I want to thank you again for receiving my video message on such short notice.” Janice happily greets them again while pulling up a slide show of the same concept art the Guardians have seen in the room. “As you already know: we are opening a new attraction coming to Epcot and we want to not only invite you to the grand opening but to get a chance to ride it before any of the guests can ride and of course visit our four parks.”

“Since you will be a part of this, we already have you booked at one our newest Disney resorts “The Riviera Resort”. You will be staying for 5 nights in a three-room balcony suite that overlooks the lake and you’ll be able to enjoy the firework shows from both Epcot and Hollywood Studios.” Chapek chimes in as Janice changes the slide to a photo collage of the exterior of the hotel and the interior shots of the room they would be staying. “As Janice mentioned in the video message she sent you; everything will be taken care of!”

Peter and the gang are convinced except for Rocket. “So what's the catch? You’re offering ALL of this and you want us to show up at your lame ceremony and ride some lame dumpster fire for what?” the raccoon probes the two.

Peter elbows Rocket on his forearm. “Ow!” the trash panda exclaims.

“I’m with Rocket on this one, there's got to be a catch.” Gamora agrees with the raccoon’s snarky remark.

“Well, I’m glad you asked that!” Janice says anticipating that question. She transitions the slideshow to a detailed itinerary of what will happen. “For all this, you will not just have someone who will let you skip the lines, grab snacks and drinks, or make reservations at one of our restaurants. They will also be taking you to some of our photo and video shoot locations throughout the park.”

“So, we're going to visit the parks and look pretty for the cameras in exchange for all this you’re offering us?” Peter asks understanding the concept.

“Yes exactly!” said the chairman “So what do you guys say, are you guys on board?” Janice adds.

The team looks around to see if anyone has anything to say. Groot gets up from his chair and takes a deep breath. “I am Groot!” the tiny tree says while extending his arm toward Janice.

“What? You’re agreeing to this?” Rocket questions the little tree. Groot nods his head looking at Rocket. “Fine if he agrees, I’ll do it.I don't have a long lifespan anyway.” said the raccoon who gets up on the table with Groot.

“I’m in and this is something we never get asked before!” Peter says getting up from his chair.

Mantis gets up “I’m with the tiny tree, plus I can learn more about your human culture.” she says with an uncomfortable grin that makes Janice and Chapek wonder if they need to call Reedy Creeks, Walt Disney World’s own government that can dispatch police or fire department in case of an emergency.

Drax stands up. “Like she says.” the gray man says with a cough.

Everyone including Peter looks at Gamora who is crossing her arms protesting their made decision. It took her a moment to just go with the flow. She rolls her eyes. “Fine, but only because you made me.” She groans while getting up from her seat.

Everyone is standing around the table. “Look at us! We're standing now around a table like a bunch of idiots!” Rocket exclaims.

“Now that we’re on board, let take a group picture! I know that social media will eat this up!” Janice says while pulling out her phone.

Someone from the office comes in and borrows Janice’s phone. The Guardians group with Janice and Chapek. “Everyone ready?” The office employee asks. “Ready? 1..2...3 smile!” The phone snaps the picture showing everyone smiling except for Rocket who smirks and winks at the camera and Groot grins with his hand waving. The office employee gives back Janice's phone and exits the room. 

"Looks like we got ourselves a deal. Now to post the pic and this will go viral!" Janice said gleefully while typing the caption on her phone with the Disney Park's Twitter page. "You heard it first folks: The Guardians of the Galaxy has landed to promote Epcot's upcoming attraction _Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Rewind_ " she types before posting it. 

After posting the pic, the post receives numerous likes, reblog, and numerous comments that it freezes her phone. "Well..." Janice notices as her phone crashes "I guess we broke the internet." She nervously laughs. 


	3. Bonjour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our heroes sign on and join the Disney adventure, the gang welcomes Janice aboard the Milano where she guides them to Riviera Hotel. Meanwhile, Groot gets traumatized by none other than a news report of the mythical Florida Man! Of course, Rocket plays the fatherly role for Groot and tells him there no such things as Florida man. However, there is someone who is on the way but who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket: Alright alright alright, unfortunately, your author couldn't come in to give y'all a rundown on why he didn't write so soon. However, I got this letter that he wanted me to read. *ahem* "As some of you may or may not know, it was the holiday and between fighting a cold and preparing no-che boo-ena he didn't have time to write it in time for Christmas but was able to get it ready for new years." Ok, you get the idea!
> 
> Groot: I am Groot! 
> 
> Rocket: Fine! "This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements."
> 
> Groot: "I am Groot!"
> 
> Rocket: He said, "No one like me or Groot were harmed in the making of this fanfiction." I gotta give this writer a piece of my mind for calling me a Raccoon! 
> 
> Groot: I am Groot!

After the Guardians sign stacks upon stacks of agreements ranging from Nondisclosures and the terms and conditions that no one in the universe bothers reading, Janice and the Guardians proceed outside of the Team Disney Orlando building with news reporters and journalists alike bombarding them. “Why did you make the grand entrance?” the news reporter from WFTV 9 news questions Peter with his microphone and camera pointed to him. “Is it true you’re partnering with Disney?” another reporter asks from the Orlando Sentinel to Janice.

It went from congesting to overbearing for the Guardians and Janice to handle. “Ok everyone, can I have your attention!” Janice exclaims for their attention but they don’t hear her. “I said can I have your attention, PLEASE!” she exclaims louder.

Rocket rolls his eyes and pulls out a blaster from his utility belt. He aims the blaster towards the sky and blasts it to get everyone to quiet down and let the young Public Relations cast member speak. The noise of the blaster startles Janice and reporters. Janice looks at Rocket.

“You have the floor, lady!” Rocket sarcastically offers Janice waving his hand to her while putting his blaster away.

“Alright, yes all the rumors about the guardians teaming with us on promoting our ride is true. However, if anyone wants to find out more details about it would have to consult the park blog or through our dedicated contact line and they will provide all the details.” Janice informs still shaken by the blast. “So if you excuse us, we need you to move out of the way.” She urges to the reporters with assertiveness. “Thank you!” she says to Rocket without a sound and relief.

The reporters and journalists clear the way for the guardians and Janice to open the docking bay door on the ship. The group proceeds inside the ship while photographers and videographers capture them boarding inside.

The docking door closes and the ship engine starts. It lifts and takes off to the sky.

* * *

“Thanks again Rocket for shutting everyone up and thanks for having me get a ride on your ship and honestly-“ Janice pauses looking through the cockpit window looking at the sunset shining on the skyline of Orlando. Her eyes glisten with childlike wonder. “I have never seen my home in this perspective.”

“Hey, it’s the least we could do!” Peter says with a grin. “Shame your boss couldn’t join us but he’s gonna regret not riding with us to the Riviera.” They both laugh while Janice points out some of Orlando’s landmarks before heading to the Riviera Resort. Behind the two in the cockpit, Rocket rolls his eyes hearing Star Munch talk that way while Gamora isn’t the jealous type, it bugs her in some way. 

* * *

In the kitchen, Groot climbs up the pantry to find some more snacks that he can munch on. He found some cookies in the cookie jar. “I am Groot!” the tiny tree whispers with a sense of victory. He climbs down with the cookie and makes his way to the dining table.

Once on the table, he places the cookie flat side down and turns on the TV to watch some space cartoons. Unfortunately, the channel has been calibrated to Orlando’s local channel and that got Groot in a fritz. Groot changes the channel frantically to find some cartoons or any kids show to keep him entertained until he runs into a news report from News 13. “In Local news, a Florida man has been arrested for attacking a raccoon for stealing his mangos. Police and wildlife officials have already arrested Edwardo Lorenzo and further investigations are underway.” One reporter says. “A Florida man is wanted for murder after leaving a scene of a hit and run at a local Home Depot where the driver ran away with a palm tree and a raccoon. Residences have urged others to be on a lookout for the man and the raccoon. The reporter adds with a police sketch of the man and the raccoon. Groot looks at the sketch wondering what the guy did and who is Florida man with fear.

Rocket looks out the cockpit window seeing the place fly to be startled by a loud “I am Groot!” that he hears from the Kitchen. Rocket’s ears perk up and his fatherly instinct kicks in while frantically unbuckling his seatbelt. “Star Munch, keep steering the ship! I gotta check with Groot!” the fatherly raccoon yells to the pilot. Gamora notices Rocket sprinting and decides to come along. She unbuckles and follows the raccoon.

The raccoon sprints on all four towards the kitchen to find Groot in a fetal position on the dining table sobbing. “I am Groot!” the little tree says trembling in tears. “What’s wrong little guy?” Rocket asks fatherly. “I am Groot!” Groot replies trying to hold back his tears. Gamora peak over the doorway to see the raccoon act like a dad. Rocket shushes Groot and wipes his little sap tears. “There there, little tree.” The comforting raccoon says to Groot. “There’s no such thing as Florida man and if there one, I’ll never let him hurt you.” Rocket bravely says to the tree while hugging him like a child. Groot hugs back knowing he is safe. Gamora smirks from the distance and proceeds back to her seat. Rocket puts Groot back on the table and changes the channel to a kid’s friendly channel and exits to the cockpit resuming to his cynical self.

Rocket is not a stranger to acting like a dad towards Groot. Before Groot became a small twig, he uses to be a giant adult tree creature but still says those three words. Groot was able to regenerate new limbs if they were broken off, extends his self to be taller or shorter, and he even uses his vines to get into those smaller hard to reach places. However, when Groot reincarnates into a small twig after sacrificing himself to save others, the tiny Groot is not the same as before. So every time big Groot regenerates into a tiny one, Rocket plays the fatherly type towards him. Sure, it’s tiring and certainly, some dads would feel the same way about their own but it pays off with the experience the raccoon has where it would become a teachable moment for the tree and he wants to set that example. 

* * *

The Riviera hotel is designed to resemble a European Riviera that can be found in the coastal parts of France such as Monaco and Cannes, which can be found near the Mediterranean sea. The railings are decorated with hidden mickeys that are so well hidden it looks like its park of the facade The building was announced in 2017 where it was said that the resort will be a Vacation Club exclusive and anyone planning on booking a room would be charged an arm, a leg, a kidney, or a firstborn. With jokes aside, the resort has a skyway gondola station that can whisk guests from the resort to Epcot, Hollywood, or any of the resort that is on the skyway gondola route.

Once the ship arrives and lands in front of the Riviera on an empty lot, people on the balcony rooms and cast members handling the valet look over to see what is going on to see a blue hunk of junk landing. “Holy macaroni!” one guest says with his camera recording the ship landing to his wife who is also looking over while holding her baby.

The ship’s docking door opens to Peter and the guardians hauling their duffle bags of clothes to the entrance of the hotel. Rocket pulls a cart of not just his clothes but his weapon inventory as well.

“Do you think it's necessary to bring all of your weapons?” Peter questions the raccoon.

“Sure it is! I don’t want us to be caught off guard by some psycho who wants us dead.” The raccoon irritably says to the leader.

“You do realize you can’t bring all of that inside, right?” Janice questions the raccoon’s plan.

“What? I can’t even bring them inside?” Rocket shouts in denial. Janice nods her head. “Aw come on! I can’t believe I agreed to this garbage.” The trash panda grumbles while pushing his cart of weapons back inside the ship. The team waits for him.

“Wow, this place is... hideous!” Mantis says in a weirdly cherry way while looking up at the building.

“Ok, seriously we gotta tell her that hideous doesn’t really mean that cause this is getting ridiculous!” Gamora annoyingly remarks to the gang. 

“Eh, I find it ok.” Drax replies while carrying three duffle bags of clothes: two belonging to Drax and one belonging to Mantis. Gamora rolls her eyes “figures!” she mutters to herself.

Once Rocket finishes storing his weapons inside the ship, the gang proceeds inside the valet canopy area to where they enter the hotel lobby through the automatic sliding doors. Reading above the sign reads “Welcome Home”. Their home away from home for the next five nights! 

* * *

The lobby is spacious with a chandelier compiling of circular rings shining on the ceiling. The floor tiles are made of a marble design with black bowties. Guests are going on with their lives from picking up a quick dinner from the quick-service restaurant “ Le Petit Café” or head outside in the pool area and enjoy the sun setting on the lake. Cast members working in the check-in desks are dressed prim and proper making guests who are checking in feel like royalty.

As soon as Janice and the Guardians step inside, the guardians admire how the place looks. Rocket eyes on some of the artwork hanging on the walls while Groot looks up at the chandelier and comes up with a brilliant idea to hide there.

“So... welcome to the Riviera, your home away from the ship!” Janice greets the gang. “Let me get you checked in and take you the room.” Once Janice separate from the group to check them in, the Guardians are looking at all the murals and French-inspired paintings and posters of some Disney characters.

Meanwhile, Groot separates form Rocket and makes his way into the chandelier without being caught.

Rocket eyes on a piece of priceless floral art hanging by the quick-service restaurant. “Hmmm, I can sell this for serious units off of this!” he schemes while staring at the artwork.

“I wouldn’t steal that if I were you.” Gamora intervenes in Rocket’s plan. He turns around to see her beaming at him. “Fine, I won’t steal any paintings!” the raccoon promises Gamora like a liar he is.

“Rocket!” Gamora says raising her voice at him while giving him the look. “Ok fine! I won’t steal any of the painting!” Rocket honestly promises her. She leaves him be.

“Groot you seem to be quiet, are you...” the concern raccoon asks Groot until he ganders in the corner of his eyes that Groot wasn’t on his shoulder. “Groot? Groot?? Are you flarking kidding Groot?!” Rocket exclaims looking on both sides of his shoulder for the tiny tree.

While the ringtail raccoon panics and ponders where Groot would be, the little tree is gander down holding himself back from laugh and giving away where he is. After all, Groot is a hide-and-seek master thanks to learning from Rocket!

Rocket looks under the chairs, the dolls that are on display at “le boutique” and even look outside to see if Groot is absorbing some sunlight. Sadly, Groot wasn’t there until the trash panda remembers about Groot being skillful at hide and seek. He reassembles his thoughts and thinks of where Groot can easily hide. “Alright Groot, I know you’re playing hide and seek and I know where you could be hiding.” He says to himself. Rocket heads back to the lobby to look in the most obvious place: the chandelier. 

* * *

Janice finishes checking the Guardians in only to find them scattered and there is no way of locating them. “Great, I stepped out for five minutes and they’re gone! What could possibly go wrong?” she says holding the gang's custom magic bands. Janice wonders the worst-case scenario but briefly, she panics a bit. “Oh no, I gotta find them before they do something dangerous!” Janice tells herself in a panic. She runs to the “Le boutique” to hear a faint “I am Groot”. She looks at the chandeliers to see Groot waving from the fixture.

“How the- you know what? Forget it! Groot, you need to come down there this instance!” She exclaims to the tiny tree that is looking down at her. “I am Groot!” Groot replies with a shrug. Janice can understand fluent Spanish and Portuguese but sadly she couldn’t understand what Groot is saying. “If only Rocket was here to help!” She mutters to herself trying to do damage control.

“I knew you would be hiding there, Groot! Now, why don’t you come down?” Rocket says looking up at Groot. “I am Groot” Groot replies to ringtail. “Of course you can get down! You have vines for arms; just hold on to one end and lower yourself. Once you’re in the ground, just let go!

“I am Groot!” the little tree yells almost ready to cry. Rocket plants his face in his own hand in frustration but reassesses his idea. “Don’t overanalyze it! You can do it.” the fatherly raccoon reasons him. Meanwhile, Peter, who was in the study room admiring artifacts from Walt Disney heard Groot cry and sprint to the lobby, follow by Gamora who was looking for Drax, and then Drax with Mantis who were outside in the grass area watching guest playing foot pool.

“How did he get up here?” the leader asks Rocket. “I don’t know Star Munch! I’m trying to reason the little guy but he’s too scared to get down!” Janice gets an idea. “Guys, let me get mousekeeping to help out! They have a dusting stick I can borrow that can reach up there. Once Groot grabs on, he can fireman pole down. “The five look at her as she voices her idea. “Keep him company, I’ll be right back and don’t do ANYTHING CRAZY!” Janice instructs them as she sprints to housekeeping.

“What’s a mouskeeper?” Mantis asks.

“What’s a dusting stick?” Drax adds the question while everyone looks at Janice run like a headless chicken. 

* * *

Janice dodges the obstacles in the lobby to knock on the housekeeping’s break room. She knocks on the door to find an mid-age woman with the name Elena written on her name tags. “Do you have a duster I can use? Janice frantically asks. “¿Por que?” Elena asks Janice. “There’s a tiny tree stuck on the chandelier and we need to have him grab it and come down!” Janice replies back in Spanish.

“Un momento!” Elena says before shutting the door to retrieve the duster. In a moment Elena has the long duster in her hand and gave it to Janice. “Gracias” Janice says before running with the duster. 

* * *

As soon as Janice gets back, she sees Peter lifting Rocking on his shoulder to get Groot down. Gamora looks over at the two in disbelief while Drax and Mantis are laughing at their stupidity. “Oh no, they’re gonna destroy that priceless chandelier if they do something like this!” Janice mutters to herself ready to knock them out with the duster stick.

As she approaches, the two stop doing what they were doing. “We were trying to help” Rocket and Peter explain. “I understand but I rather work smart than do whatever it was you were doing!” Janice replies while setting up the duster stick and shoves the two out of the way. Once she sets it up, she points it towards where Groot is looking down.

“You’re going to be fine!” Peter tells Groot.

“Janice got you covered! So just climb on and come down.” the fatherly raccoon tells Groot as well. Groot looks down and looks at the duster. He grabs on and slides down as instructed.

The group cheer in victory and Groot gives Janice a hug and goes to Rocket. Once Rocket retrieves Groot, he pets him. “Don’t you ever do that again but I’m glad you’re ok!” the raccoon says to the tree. “I am Groot!” Groot said to papa Rocket but gives Gamora a smirk resembling the disaster girl meme; it made Gamora feel uncomfortable.

Janice felt proud that she did something smart under pressure. The last time she did something like that was when she started working for the mouse as a cashier at a food cart on a hot summer 2017. Better yet when she first started working in general. She was ringing up a guest's order until the person she was helping passed out unconscious. She had to carry the guest with some help from her coworkers to someplace shaded and out of the crowded area. While her coworker calls the paramedic, Janice ran back to the cart and make an ice pack with limited supplies but she made it work: rubber disposable glove and ice from the ice machine. After preparing the pack, she grabs a water bottle, closes the cart, and runs back to the location until help arrives. Because of her and her coworker’s action, they were recognized for their quick thinking by the managers the company, and the guest who was saved. If it weren’t for them, the guest would have been a goner.

“Now that we got the gang together, let me take you guys to your room and I’ll explain what will happen tomorrow once we get there.” Janice reassembles the gang. Janice motions them to follow her with her shorten duster stick. “First let me give this back to mousekeeping!” she adds.

As she walks away a Rocket looks at Peter. “Look who had a better plan than you Star Munch!” Rocket says to him mockingly. Gamora and Peter roll their eyes and follow her. Drax and Mantis follow Janice as well; leaving Rocket and Groot standing puzzling. “Was it something I said?” The raccoon yells out to them. Rocket catches up to them. 

* * *

After Janice returns the duster and made their way to the hotel room from the elevator and down the hall, she taps on a magic band that was intended for Peter and opens the door towards the room’s hallway. Janice enters first and then the Guardians. The hallway had a mirror that was artistically varnished and a French promotional poster of an 1800’s French cabaret that had Minnie and Daisy dressed as can-can dancers.

“Alright, this is the hallway of your 3 bedroom villa. The right side of the hallway will take you to the master bedroom and the left it will take you the living slash kitchen room.” Janice explains as she leads them to the living room/kitchen.

As they step in the kitchen the gang ooh and ahh at the view of the lake and the open blue sky. “Down the hall leads you to the bedroom and your private bathrooms. And the door over there is the dining room.” Janice adds.

“All the bedrooms have a cubby hole that you can put your duffle bags under so that you can move around freely and not be well...” Janice concludes while making a choking noise out of humor.

“Uh, quick question what about the ship parked in the front?” Rocket asks raising his hand. The gang chimes in about the ship since it’s been there for some time. “Oh yeah, about that! The ship is being taken to a secure storage area since we don’t have a parking spot dedicated to your ship. Plus, we don’t wanna be having guests taking pictures of the ship and have your location compromised.”

“You WHAT?!” The shocked raccoon shouts to Janice “the ship has my weapons!” Rocket adds.

“My swords!” Gamora adds to Rocket’s remark.

“My knives!” Drax adds to the remark as well.

“My blaster!” Peter adds too.

“I know I know, you’re furious about it but we have a special car that can take you around the resort. So transportation is the least of your problems. As for everyone’s protection, our cast members and security have been trained in case of emergencies or any attacks. I mean what can possibly go wrong?” Janice explains before a giant red vessel appears out of nowhere in front of the balcony.

The ship opens the docking door to reveal a hooded figure carrying a sack of whatever it is that is inside. The hooded figure exits the ship and steps on the balcony. The ship door closes and blasts off elsewhere.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Janice exclaims as she pulls out her phone to call security to come up to the room while hiding behind the kitchen counter.

Meanwhile, the Guardians arm themselves with any kitchen utensils is lying around: Gamora holds a long butcher knife, Drax holds two servings knife, Groot hides in the kitchen sink with Janice, Rocket arms himself with a smoothie blender, and Peter and Mantis arm themselves with their clenched fists.

The hooded figure picks on the lock and successfully opens the door. He opens the door and once he got his sack inside, the closes it and pulls off the hood. “ “Drop the sack and put your hands up!” Peter yells at the unhooded man. The unhooded man drops the sack and puts his hand in the air. He turns around to be some that Peter and the gang remember meeting. “Kraglin?!” The guardian says in unison while lowering their weapons turned kitchen utensils and appliances. The gang rolls their eyes in disbelief.

“Disregard!” Janice says on the phone coming out of hiding before hanging up. She hangs up furiously. “I am not getting paid enough for this insanity!” she mutters to herself.


	4. The Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero gets a surprise appearance for a Captain turned insane space cadet after consuming one too many of his famous Terran Noodle Soup! With him joining on the Disney Adventure will Janice be able to handle this insanity before she calls it quits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janice: Uh hi! So you might be wondering what happened to the author, well... 
> 
> Rocket: *jumps in* He's in dispose!
> 
> Janice: Riiiiight but fortunately he left me this letter! *ahem* "Since this week wasn't an easy week, I had to take time to recover since I fell through a minor setback. However, I managed to get this chapter ready!
> 
> Groot: *holding duct tape* I am Groot! 
> 
> Rocket: Not now Groot! 
> 
> Janice: Whats the tape for?
> 
> Rocket: *throws a roll of duct tape out* Nothing! Keep reading the letter.
> 
> Janice: Ok... "This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements."
> 
> Rocket: Can we read that last part together?
> 
> Janice: uh sure?
> 
> Rocket and Janice: neither Rocket nor Groot were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Kraglin is an enemy turned friend of Peter and the Guardians. He was Yondu’s first mate for a galactic pirate crew, The Ravagers when he was alive at the time. After Yondu sacrificed himself for Peter, Kraglin was promoted to Captain. It wasn’t an easy job for him at first but he managed to get the swings of things with some help from his new crew and with the other leaders of the Ravagers. With all the leadership responsibility he had, it became a bit overwhelming; especially after going through a loss of his captain who was like a friend to him. From how much he missed him, Kraglin made a soup Yondu use to love: Terran Noodle soup! It helped him cope with the loss but with all the soup Kraglin had every single day, he descended somewhat into a space madness ranging from misreading given information to severe hallucinations. It scared his crew and it made them question Kraglin’s leadership ability. Because of that, the crew voted to have him step out of the captain's position to seek help and stop this Terran soup madness.

While drifting away into space in a kitchen-less spaceship, Kraglin felt so isolated in the soundless vacuum space that he did the next big thing every space invader would do: travel to Earth! On his space travel to Earth, he receives a video transmission from the blue habitable planet broadcasting the Guardians of the Galaxy’s arrival at Orlando, Florida. He knew from that moment he would need to go there and find the Guardians of the Galaxy to be with them.

* * *

“I had to come down and see y’all!” the hurt but southern sounding space invader said with open arm. “I even brought some ingredients from the ship to make my famous Terran Soup!” Kraglin explains while opening up a sack full of onions, celery, carrots, bags of noodles, a jar of broth, salt and pepper canister, and paper-wrapped questionable beef. The Guardians roll their eyes just hearing him mention the soup, especially Peter who is strongly not a fan of the soup. The last time they had his soup, Peter threw up so much of the soup that became pale as a ghost. For Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora they couldn’t even stand smelling the soup from how disgusting it was. For Mantis, on the other hand, she didn’t like it at first but liked it after taking three spoons full in the process.

“Terran...Soup?” Janice questions Kraglin who is this close to just throw him off the balcony. He nods confirming she heard him right. “You BROKE into a HOTEL room from the balcony, had me CALL security, and then CANCEL them all because you wanted to make some SOUP?” Janice exclaims while approaching Kraglin to give him an ear full.

“Lady, calm down! We don’t want our neighbors to be up in arms!” the raccoon sarcastically tells Janice while pulling her arm trying to keep her away from Kraglin. The door knocks loudly and everyone in the room looks at it. “I’ll get it and I’m not done with you, MISTER!” Janice says as she proceeds from the kitchen to the hallway. Kraglin looks over to where Janice went wondering what he did wrong. While he isn't looking Peter and the gang grab their duffle bags and make a run to their rooms where they later slam their door shut. Kraglin looks back to where the gang was only to see the living room empty. “Well, this soup ain’t cooking itself!” he gleefully says to himself with a shrug. 

* * *

Janice opens the door to find a tall well-groom man with Francisco written on his nametag. “Hello, is everything ok in there?” Francisco asks the stress-driven Janice. “We’ve received some complaints from some of the guests that there was a spaceship near the balcony of this room.

“Oh yeah! That was...” Janice pauses trying to come up with a brilliant excuse; after all this hotel is full of paying guests who want a relaxing vacation and not a galactic invasion. “A large drone the Imagineering team is prototyping for those Amazon packages being delivered for those hotels hehe...” She says with a nervous grin.

Francisco raises his eyebrow. “A large drone?” the hotel manager asks “For delivery?” he adds to his question.

“Oh yes! They’re planning on testing it at the Animal Kingdom Lodge tomorrow,” Janice explains.

“Ok! I’ll let the guest know that it was a.... delivery drone. Oh, and can you tell Gamora that I said hi, she’s my favorite Guardian! Franciso asks Janice.

“Ok, I will, have a Disney day!” Janice concludes with a smile while slamming the door shut. Francisco returns to his position after she slams the door. After slamming the door shut she sighs in relief and heads back to the kitchen.

* * *

“Well, that was a crisis I never knew could be averted!” the relieved public relation said as she proceeds to the kitchen. “and you’re already making the soup!” Janice plants her hand on her face contemplating to just roll with this monstrosity or have security kick him out. Unfortunately, since he is technically a “Guardian” she rolls with it.

Kraglin already chopped the veggies and potatoes, simmered the broth in the giant pot and added the salt and pepper. “Now this soup is g’nna be the soup you’ll never forget!” Kraglin tells Janice.

Janice fans herself from the smell after getting a whiff of the smell. Se nearly gags. “I don’t remember soup smelling this bad! Janice remarks to the space chef. She gets a whiff again but it makes her cough and later covers her nose “What died in here?” Janice asks more. Kraglin looks at her with a dead look on his face.

“Never question my food, missy! I shot a Terran last week...” Kraglin says to Janice before he pauses “It scared the crap out of everyone on the ship in the engine sector!”

Janice sweats in fear knowing that what she said triggers him to plot on murdering her and possibly make an entrée out of her. Kraglin tries holding his dead serious look but breaks out into laughter. “I’m just messing with ya! Of course, you can find out what’s in my famous soup! Here, let me show ya.” Kraglin says welcoming Janice to the kitchen where she sighs in relief.

* * *

“So... what’s this Terran soup you mentioned?” Janice questions the chef. “Oh, it was a soup I use to make for a friend of mine before he became one of the stars. It has some Terran beef, fresh broth I makin’ from Terran bones, and all the fresh veggies that I bet y’all can find in your fancy-dancy market place of y’ ers. Kraglin demonstrates while placing the Terran beef inside the big stew pot and pouring the made broth and sliding the chopped veggies inside.

Janice raises her eyebrow wondering what Terran beef is and what kind of broth he is using. “That smell I mentioned earlier, where is it coming from?” she asks.

“Well, that smell yer gettin’ is from that broth I made with the Terran bone!” Kraglin explains as he opens the stew lid to gets a whiff. He admires the smell. “I just love the smell of cooked Terran beef, wanna try it? Kraglin offers to the semi nauseous Public relations hostess.

Janice wants to refuse Kraglin his soup but because he is a friend of Peter, she nods. “Uh, sure I guess!” Kraglin grins. He scoops a spoonful and points it to Janice. Janice blows on it and takes a sip. She tries and swallows it but manages to.

“Mmm, that’s-“ Janice says before thinking of a good way of describing his soup without hurting his feeling. Kaglin looks at Janice anticipating her to say how delicious his soup is. “That’s an interesting soup I had but it needs a little spice like paprika if you want a kick.” Kraglin tilts his head wondering what she means. “But it’s still good, right?” Kraglin asks. Janice nods politely. “Yahoo, I knew it be good to eat! I gotta find the others cause soup’s done!” Kraglin exits the kitchen and into the hall to find them. 

* * *

While Kraglin is away, Janice lifts the pot of the soup. She carries it out to the kitchen and into the hallway where she opens the bathroom door and brings it in. She closes the bathroom door and dumps the soup inside the toilet and flushes it. “That was the worst soup I ever had!” Janice mutters to herself trying to catch her breath. After the soup successfully flushes away, she opens the door and put the pot back in the kitchen just in time before Kraglin would return.

Kraglin comes back with Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis. “Yer gonna love this soup; even this lady said it was dandy! “ Kraglin gloats to them. As he opens the soup lid he notices the soup is gone: meat and everything! “Hey, what happened to my soup?” Kraglin asks Janice while the others look inside the pan.

Janie had to think of something before he finds out it was dumped out. “Oh, the soup was so good that I couldn’t help but eat the whole thing, sorry about that!” Janice said making her lies truthful. Kraglin smiles while Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis look at her in surprise.

“Sweet Nova, this warms my heart!” Kraglin exclaims as he approaches Janice to hug and lift her off the ground. Kraglin lets her go. “If you wanted more, you should’ve told me and I would have served ya sooner!” Janice shrugs.

As Kraglin head to the main hallway to fetch Gamora and Peter, Drax approaches Janice. “You do realize what Terran beef is, right?” He questions Janice.

“I’ve been trying to find out but he never said what it was!” Janice s tells the gray-skinned man. Drax whispers into Janice's ears thinking Terran beef was just regular space beef only to find out it was human beef. Janice gags and runs to the bathroom in the other hallway to puke. The four watches Janice run off to the bathroom.

“I don’t think she liked the soup,” Drax tells the three. “You don’t say!” Rocket remarks.

* * *

The door in the main hallway knocks. Rocket’s ears perk. “Huh, I wonder who could that be?” he asks himself. He heads through the main hallway and opens the door to find two fashionable women that look like they should be designing clothes for a high-end fashion company or even be models. Rocket knew that he had hit the motherload of beauty.

“Hi, I’m Ellen and this is Adriana. Janice told us to meet with her here to plan the Guardian’s wardrobe.” Ellen introduces to the Raccoon who is too busy picturing himself with the two.

“Is Janice here by any chance?” Adriana asks the raccoon who is still in his date dream.

Rocket wakes himself up from his date dream. “Oh yeah yeah, she’s in the washroom. You know how she is.” He tells the two with a laugh.

The two find him charming. “Oh come in, I’ll let her know you’re here.” the love-struck raccoon welcomes them in and takes them to the living room.

“I’m taking it you’re Rocket, right? I don’t know if you get this a lot but you’re my favorite Guardian!” Ellen tells the ringtail raccoon.

Rocket blushes with his ears perk up. “Oh hehe, I get that a lot you know.” Rocket replies to Ellen while guiding them to the living room. As Rocket brings them to the living room, Janice returns to the living room recovering from puking.

* * *

“Oh no, I forgot the stylists are here to consult on their wardrobe for their shoots and their park visit!” she thinks to herself. Janice sprints back to the bathroom to freshen up and comes back out looking less messy. “Ellen! Adriana! So good to see you guys!” She greets pretending nothing happened.

While the three hugs each other, Kraglin, Peter, and Gamora enter the living room wondering what was all the commotion. “Ok guys, what is goin’ on here and who are these people?” Kraglin asks the two as he is ready to fight someone.

“I think they’re friends of Janice who will be telling about our plans.” Peter assumes after Janice, Ellen, and Adriana finish hugging.

“I guess so” Gamora confirms Peter’s assumption as she glances at Peter and back at the two making sure he wasn’t eying on someone. Her assumption is wrong but she is strongly jealous of Ellen and Adriana.

“Alright everyone, gather around!” Janice announces in the room. I want to introduce you to your stylist who will pick out your looks for your photoshoot and your trip to the parks, this is Ellen and Adriana!” She introduces the two.

“Why would we need someone to pick out our clothes?” Rocket asks Janice. “Not that we need it or... anything.” He adds with a wink at Ellen. Ellen blushes knowing Rocket was referring to her.

“I invited them because I love your look and all but we want you guys to not only be comfortable at the parks but we will be doing video shoots and promo shoots for our commercials and such,” Janice explains before they go up arms.

“Look! I understand you’re not happy about this either but you can dress as you are once you attend the grand opening. Plus, you can keep the clothes after this.”

The Guardians of the Galaxy look at each other if anyone objects but they didn’t. They look back at Janice, Ellen, and Adrianna.

“Okay, but don’t make us hideous,” Peter remarks to Ellen and Adriana.

“No, make us hideous! Mantis objects. Gamora looks at her knowing this is going too far.

“Ok, is anyone going to explain to her that hideous does NOT mean that?” Gamora questions the group irritably. The gang pretends that they didn’t hear that. “Oh come on!” she exclaims. 

* * *

Janice pulls out her phone preparing to have her phone pair with the smart TV in the living room. The TV displays an app opening up on her phone where it reveals the itinerary of their park visit. “With that out of the way, tomorrow on day one you will be visiting Hollywood Studios, day 2 is Animal Kingdom, day 3 is Magic Kingdom, day 4 is Epcot, and Day 5 is the grand opening event,” Janice informs the Guardians.

The Guardians like the itinerary but Rocket is not pleased about visiting Animal Kingdom and Gamora is not amused with Magic Kingdom.

“Unfortunately, I am not telling you what will be going on since it’s under lock and key,” Janice explains until an uproar of why but Janice motion them to calm down.

“So the only people who know will be your tour guides. They will let you skip the lines, get you snacks, buy souvenirs, and such. However, they will let you know when you’ll need to go to the shoot locations as we mentioned before.” Janice adds to her explanation.

“For now, we will be interviewing each of you personally so that I and Ellen can get some measurements and find the right outfit for your park visit,” Adrianna adds.

The Guardians look at each other wondering what they mean by that. “Well, we’re going to turn into pumpkins if we don’t start guys!” Ellen jokes.

Ellen and Adrianna motion them to go to the dining room. Everyone follows. 

“Are they going to turn into pumpkins if we didn’t do anything?” Mantis curiously asks Janice.

“Don’t worry, they’re making what we call it humor,” says Janice.

“Oh, that’s fascinating! Honestly, Drax never told me that it was humor.” Mantis tells Janice. “He says humor is when to tell the angry puppy a joke until it snaps at you.” Mantis smiles awkwardly.

Janice looks at Mantis confusingly. “What the Mickey Mouse did he teach her?” Janice thought to herself.


	5. Consult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are getting their looks down to the T before their big adventures at Disney! Meanwhile, Chapek saw some posting that he is not too thrilled with whatsoever. Janice puts up with his criticism resulting in Janice contemplating with strangling him or to... let it go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody and thank you so much for your patience! This chapter was a doozy because I had to fix up a large sum of my chapters since some of them were riddled with grammar errors and spelling problems. This chapter was difficult to work with because there were so many ideas that I want to put that my brain exploded! 
> 
> Also, it took so long because it was a perfect excuse to be binge-watching all the Star Wars movies thanks to Disney+! 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements. 
> 
> No raccoons or trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.
> 
> With that said, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *gets blasted by a blaster*

While the Guardians are getting their consultation with Ellen and Adriana, Janice looks over from the hallway breathing easy. Janice looks over at Rocket chatting up with Ellen on his adventures in bounty hunting and some songs he likes from Peter’s playlist. Ellen is not only engaging with his stories but also getting some inspirations for his Star Wars looks for tomorrow's visit. Adriana, on the other hand, is doing measurements on Drax who is difficult to measure due to both his nipple sensitivity as well as his proportion sizes being off. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Team Disney building, Bob Chapek just finished another meeting with the merchandise team on some of the upcoming products that will be releasing for the holiday season and is in another meeting with the merchandise department but regarding the blue-sky concept items.

Bored with the discussion on merchandise items being Bluetooth enabled, he looks into Twitter to see _Guardians of the Galaxy_ tending. “Huh, I guess Janice was right! Guest do love seeing heroes collaborating with companies.” he thought to himself.

He taps on the hashtag to see a flowing water faucet of posting about the Guardians of the Galaxy. Some were postings of excitements from bloggers and guests alike who read the tweet Janice posted earlier while others were about the ride at Epcot. What caught his attention was a video of Rocket and Peter balancing each other trying to reach Groot hanging on a chandelier.

“Well, I’m sure its nothing serious!” Chapek thought to himself again as he continues scrolling to see more content of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He stops scrolling to see a picture of a spaceship hovering in front of the room balcony. His face turns red as he sees more postings of more chaos until he abruptly ends the meeting by storming out of the meeting room leaving the demonstrators in confusion.

“Was the product that bad?” one presenter questions the other who just gave nothing but a shrug.

Bob looks through his contact book and selects Janice’s name. He selects the number and calls her up in a rage. “I told her this is not going to work!” he mutters to himself. 

* * *

Janice’s pocket vibrates loudly. She stops admiring the gang and pulls out her phone to see someone is calling. On her phone is the caller ID reading: Your Boss!

Janice steps outside of the hallway and into the living room. “Hello?” she opens up after picking up the phone.

“Janice...” Chapek whispers on the phone with a pause.

“Yes?” Janice replies wondering what he is going to say.

“What...the HELL?” the red-faced chairman yells in the phone leaving Janice partially deaf. “I told you to keep this under control and here I am seeing Groot hanging on a chandelier acting like Miley Cyrus in that Wreckingball video while that rodent and that clown of a leader trying to get him down!

“Bob, he’s just a child who got into a little predicament and that rodent and that clown of a leader you mention is Rocket and Peter!” Janice irritably corrects Chapek. “Besides, he wasn’t harmed and we managed to get him down with no harm done!” Janice justifies the upset chairman.

“Let’s not forget that someone took a picture of a ship and it scared the living daylights of them and... it’s on the FREAKING INTERNET!” Chapek adds to his furious remark.

“Ok, that one was not our fault! Just so you know I almost called security about this and unfortunately, it was from another member of the Guardians. Honestly, I was THIS close to kicking this cannibalistic member out of the room.” Janice barks back. “On top of that, the hotel manager came by the room and asked what the hell it was hovering by the balcony and I had to make an excuse saying it was a drone delivery the Imagineering team was working on!”

Taken back from what Janice exclaim over the phone, Chapek assesses everything Janice said and his red face turned to normal. “Ok Janice, fine. This is strike one of this public relation nightmare. Two more of this and you are gone!” Bob tells Janice. “You hear me, GONE!”

Janice nods. “Alright, I hear you and this will not go any longer.”

“Thank you! Other than that, what are they up to? Chapek asks curiously after blowing up like a firework.

“They’re...” Janice pauses for a moment and glances at the other room to see Drax, Mantis, Kraglin, and Groot having lunch from room service that was requested prior. Janice also glances at Gamora and Peter having Champaign and chatting on the balcony.

“They’re doing good so far.” Janice warmly tells Chapek. “Right now, the stylists are getting their measurements for their park visits and shoots.”

“Good but please try not to make any more damages to the park’s name; I’m begging you!” Chapek pleads

“I won’t Bob!” Janice assures the chairman with an eye-roll. She hangs up her phone and rubs her temples while putting her phone away. She heads to the living room and crashes on the couch.

There are three things that Janice cannot stand when it comes to handling phone calls: scammers, her mother asking when will she find a boyfriend, and hearing her boss going off at her for something so small. 

* * *

Adriana pops out of the doorway to see Janice irritated. “You ok, chica? I was hearing a lot of yelling; even Rocket wanted to find out.” Adriana asks.

“Oh, nothing; just a work call that I had to take. Turns out Chapek didn’t like what he saw posted on the Internet.” Janice tells Adriana while getting herself sitting upright. “So now, I am on thin ice for that.”

“What post is he talking about?” Adriana questions curiously

Janice takes a deep breath. “Chapek saw a video of Rocket and Peter balancing each other trying to get Groot off of a chandelier. He also saw a picture of a ship docking on the balcony of this room.” Adriana looks at her wondering to hug her or to pep talk her.

“Ok listen, that right there is a minor hiccup on Rocket and Peter’s part. The spaceship docking, however, I think it’s an excellent publicity stunt. So I don’t think you should worry too much about it. Plus, Chapek doesn’t appreciate free publicity like they use to!” Adriana tells Janice getting her off the couch.

“That’s what I wanted him to know but he never listens!” Janice explains to Adriana trying to hold back from wanting to strangle someone.

Adriana shakes her head in disbelief. “Who cares what he thinks! What’s important is you’re giving a win-win scenario for the resort. Now, let's get you inside with them; the gang heard your yelling they thought you were in trouble.” Adriana guides alleviated Janice back in the dining room where they were greeted with Rocket, Groot, Mantis, and Drax asking what was up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kraglin is not feeling too well since he hasn’t had his soup. He started wrapping his arm around himself trying to stop trembling. He started heavy breathing and starts hearing voices in his head. “I need my soup!” his inner voice exclaims with rage. The voice got louder and louder that Kraglin couldn’t stand hearing. He storms out of the dining room and hyperventilates in the hallway trying to leave the hotel only to be stopped by Peter.

“Kraglin, what’s wrong? Ever since you got here, you’ve been acting... a lot strange lately.” Peter questions the internally shaken Kraglin.

“I just came cus I miss being with ya! “ Kraglin irritably explains to Peter.

Peter does not find Kraglin’s explanation convincing. “Please Kraglin, why are you here with us really?

“You wanna know, here ya go! My crew kicked me out only cuz I made lots of mistakes as a captn’! After Yondu’s death, I had to eat all dat soup only cuz it made me feel myself. It’s not easy and without my friend, I'll be lost as a meteor in the Milkyway!” Kraglin tells Peter while trying not to blubber. “I don’t know how he does it, Peter, but I feel like a giant failure.”

Peter never saw Kraglin as the type with a problem coping with Yondu’s death. this not only worry Peter but also he needs to figure out a way to get Kraglin back into the swing of things. Janice and the gang pop out of the doorway to see what is up with the two.

Janice proceeds to the two leaving the others behind. Peter explains to her what is going on which not only made her have that realization. Janice approaches Kraglin and tries to hug him. “I didn’t know you were going through this and sorry for me going off.” Janice apologetically tells Kraglin. 

* * *

After everyone got their measurement’s it was already nighttime. Ellen and Adriana left the room with all the measurements and notes from the Guardians. “Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow morning and I hope you’ll like what I got in store for you, Rocket!” Ellen announces before giving Rocket a wink. Rocket blushes with his ears perking up.

“Hehe, I can’t wait!” Rocket replies before Ellen exit the room.

“With that out of the way, I went to the lobby and add Kraglin to the room. Janice announces after Ellen and Adriana leaves. She pulls out everyone’s custom magic bands. “Also, these are your magic bands; I wanted to show you these but of course Kraglin made his appearance to ask for help,” Janice informs but quickly glances at Kraglin making sure he’s ok. “Anyway, these magic bands are custom designed to match your personality.”

Janice hands out everyone’s magic band. Peter’s magic band is maroon red with an artistic version of his mask on the mickey face. “Sweet!” Peter remarks.

Gamora receives a green magic band detailed with her wardrobe. “Never realize they got that design” Gamora inspects hers admiring the detail.

“Drax receives his a gray magic band with red detailing. He is impressed with the pattern.

Rocket and Groot receive their magic band. Rocket’s magic band is purple with the same design as his jumpsuit. Groot’s magic band is just a brown puck attached to Rocket's magic band with a tree icon on Mickey's head. “Hey, they got my favorite color, purple!” Rocket tells Groot.

Mantis receives her magic band that is olive green with some traces of gold accents on it. She awkwardly smiles. “This is hideous and I like it!” mantis exclaims.

“Oh Kraglin, this magic band I’m giving you is very different and I think you will like how it looks.

Kraglin gets his last and Janice is right. His magic band wasn’t like everyone else’s. It is maroon red like Peter’s but the mickey head was replaced with a Ravager logo, there was an inscription on the band that says _Galactic Captain_. It warms his heart. He hugs her and twirls where he let her go. “Thank you, Miss, it's dandy of you to give me this!” Kragl in tells Janice with glee. She smiles back at him.

“Anyway, your magic band has your park pass, the company’s credit account for any purchases you want to make, and your fastpasses,” Janice explains to the group. “Oh, and before I go, I want to let you guys know that I will be coming tomorrow and I’ll be tagging along.” The team nods knowing tomorrow will be interesting.

Janice wishes them a good night and out of the room she went. Once she left, the fireworks from Epcot going off from the distance. The gang exits the living room and admires the colors and the lights except for Rocket who have seen better explosions. The one who admired it the most was Kraglin who remember Yondu’s body being released into the vacuum space and ignited into a speck of ember dust along with seeing a colorful firework display from the ravager crew initiating a galactic fire salute. 

* * *

While everyone is peacefully asleep, Groot, on the other hand, is having a nightmare of the Florida Man. In his dream, he is in the lobby able to talk like everyone else in the real world. He looks around and sees the monstrous man with a chainsaw. Groot runs away to look for Rocket only to discover he only says “I am Rocket” while holding a weapon towards him. Groot runs away from Rocket and the Florida Man. The hallway turns into a boiler room leading to a dead end with Rocket and Florida man ready to attack him.

Groot wakes up hyperventilating from the bottom cubbyhole of the bed. He climbs up on the bed where Rocket is sleeping and cuddles into Rocket’s sheets. He looks at Rocket and then the door. Groot closes his eye and sleeps better. 

* * *

From the distance, a large explosion goes off leaving some guests wondering what in the world is going on and what it was. Unfortunately, the explosion that went off was actually a spaceship carrying a robotic driver that crash-landed miles from the resort. In fact, it was Gamora’s bionic sister turned enemy, Nebula! She came to Florida to find one person and one person only: Gamora.

“I will find you, sister, and I have a score to settle with you!” Nebula tells herself while exiting her ball-shaped ship. As she exits an alligator approaches her ready to attack. She kicks the alligator in the snout only to have it run away. 

* * *

The sun is shining through the window, which woke up Rocket and Groot. “It’s morning already?” Rocket asks himself. He gets up from bed with Groot climbing on his shoulder. Rocket wasn’t much of a morning person but it's weird for him to get up at this time. He heads to the living room to turn on the TV to stream his show from his device. Rocket hears the door knocking with his ears perked up.

“Huh, I wonder if it’s Ellen?” Rocket says to himself with his tail wiggling. He approaches the main door only to be greeted by a gentleman with a clean mustache with Jerry written on his nametag pushing a cart full of breakfast food.

“Come in and just have it in the kitchen.” Rocket instructs Jerry. Jerry brings the cart to the kitchen and lays it out on the counter. Making the display appetizing. Once Jerry finishes setting up, he takes the cart and carries on out of the room.

On the counter was a maple syrup-filled bottle with stacks of mickey shaped waffles displayed on a giant a plate along with some fruits, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, a pitcher of orange juice, a pot of coffee, and a box of teabags.

Rocket looks at the food but admires the bacon and fruits while Groot stares at the pitcher of maple syrup wanting to have that sweetness. It calls him only to be stopped by Rocket. “Oh no, you’re not! You are not eating that syrup.” Rocket scolds the tiny tree. “I am Groot!” Groot says with a pout.

Peter and Gamora come out from the master bedroom to the smell of breakfast, followed by Drax and Mantis. The last of the group to wake up was Kraglin who had problems sleeping thanks to his soup withdrawal. 

* * *

While everyone is having their breakfast, a door knock is heard but this time Peter opens up to find out it’s Janice, Ellen, and Adriana at the door carrying garment bags and designer shopping bags full of clothes as well as a makeup case and hair tools. Peter opens the door and lets them into the living room where everyone is having breakfast instead of the dining room. “Good Morning everyone and I hope you’re enjoying the food!” Janice tells the gang.

“I got your clothes ready and hopefully you’ll like them.” Ellen adds to Janice’s introduction while looking directly at Rocket. Rocket’s tail wiggles in excitement.

As soon as everyone finishes their breakfast, Ellen and Adriana set up the dining room to set up everyone’s hair and makeup. Once they were done, Ellen gives everyone their clothes to try on. The first one to come out of their bedroom is Rocket. Rocket is dress in full costume as the Mandalorian. “Who the flark is this guy and why do I need a mask for?” Rocket asks displeased with his look while trying to talk with his mask on.

“I decided to dress you up as the Mandalorian because your story as a bounty hunter resembles so much as the Mandalorian.” Ellen explains “After seeing you with the mask, I think you look better without it.”

Rocket takes off the mask and throws it to the ground. “Thank flarking god!” Rocket exclaims.

The next to come out dressed is Gamora who is wearing an outfit that resembles Rey from the _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ and Peter resembling the modern look of Finn from the _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ as well. The next to come out is Drax dress as Young Han Solo from _Solo: The Star Wars Saga_ and Mantis come out resembling the modern look of Rose Tico from _Star Wars: The Last Jedi._ The last to come out of the bedroom dressed is Kraglin who resembles a messy version of Chewbacca.

“Ok, why are we dressed like this?” Peter asks while looking at everyone’s look.

“We decided to dress you up like that because since we're going to Hollywood Studios, we wanted you to Disney bound as the characters from the Star Wars movie. Plus they wanted you to dress like that for your shoot at Star Wars Land.” Janice informs the group. The group nod understanding the reasoning.

As soon as everyone gets their hair and makeup done, they left the room and out to the park they go!


	6. Hooray for Hollywood!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a park far far away! Our heroes have officially step foot in the land of stars and glamour of Hollywood Studios! Rocket has enhanced a stroller for him and Groot. Along the way, Groot get into a fistfight with Baby Yoda, leaving everyone in utter disbelief. Meanwhile, our heroes aren't the only ones in the park today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Well this took longer than I thought! Of course, I had to really think out how this plays out since I never ridden Rise of the Resistance and for those that have, I salute you for getting your boarding passes and backup boarding passes!
> 
> *Rocket and Groot walks in*  
> Rocket: Boarding passes, what the flark? They had to get a boarding passes in order to ride it, that's crazy!
> 
> Groot: I am Groot! 
> 
> Writer: Well, the ride just opened in December in Orlando and this January in California. 
> 
> Rocket: There's another one in California and they're doing the boarding passes method?
> 
> *rocket and Groot walks out*
> 
> Writer: Anyway...
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Neither Rocket or Groot were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Hollywood Studios is the third park Disney built to promote the concept of how movies and TV shows are made as well as stepping in time to the 1930s when motion pictures made Hollywood the American landmark. Since then they’ve created shows in some of the lots in Hollywood studios. Because of Florida’s incentive problems as well as guests not interested in finding out how shows are made, Disney decides to demolish some of the warehouses to make room for more land to build attraction and lands based on movies such as Toy Story and the recently built land Star Wars. Unfortunately, the warehouse wasn’t the only one being removed. Previously they removed _The Great Movie Ride_ to make room for _Mickey’s Runaway Railway_ , which made some of the Hollywood Studios puritans and fans alike not very happy as well as the Backstage Tour and the Streets of America where _Osborn’s Spectacle of Dancing Lights_ reside during the holiday season.

The Guardians of the Galaxy make their arrival at the park gate after getting off an aqua skyline gondola. The security and main park entrance resemble the Pan-Pacific Auditorium spires. “Welcome to Hollywood Studios!” Janice welcomes the Guardians. She then starts dialoguing the park’s history while proceeding through the security entrance.

Meanwhile, Groot, dressed as a Resistance Pilot without his helmet, pops out of Rocket’s pouch from his Mandalorian costume. “I am Groot?” the tree asks Janice.

“Yeah, is there something I can get around with that I don’t have to be on my feet all day? Besides, I’m practically as tall as that gargoyle there being yanked on a leash.” Rocket adds to Groot’s concern while pointing at a child on a harness.

Janice knew this was going to be a problem but fortunately last night she scored a rental stroller that the very last minute while leaving the Riviera Resort.

“Well, I’m glad you told me this!” Janice tells Rocket “I called some people and we rented a stroller but it isn’t your ordinary stroller.”

The gang looks at her strangely wondering what she means by that. As they approach the security entrance, they bypass the bag check section except for Janice that she happens to carry her small Mickey Mouse print purse.

* * *

While Janice is getting her bag checked, the Guardians went through the metal detector. Everyone got clear except for none other than Rocket himself.

Rocket is a master at escaping from prison; in fact, from how intelligent he managed to escape from 22 highly secured prisons! However knowing the happiest place on earth is a highly targeted tourist destination, security doesn’t like to act Goofy and takes security seriously, literally!

“Can you step to the side for me, please?” the big security guard with the nametag “Jeff” instructs the Mandalorian dressed raccoon.

“What’s the big deal? I don’t have anything on me!” Rocket tells the security guard getting ready to cause trouble.

Jeff pulls out a metal wand. “Arms out for me!” he instructs the raccoon.

Rocket rolls his eyes and extends his arms out as instructed with a displease look contemplating whether to make a run for it on all fours or to jump on the guy and run on two.

Jeff waves the metal detector wand to have his pouch being read the loudest. “Can you open your pouch for me?”

Rocket looks at Jeff with a puzzled look until it clicks. He detaches the pouch from his belt and opens it to show the security guard what’s inside. Inside the bag are some paperclips, a roll of duct tape, and some candy he brought for Groot.

Jeff looks at him wondering if it’s the buckle or if it’s the costume but he lets Rocket through.

Little did Jeff know that Rocket enhanced his costume to not only have weapons that can’t be detected by the metal detector but his pouch is also engineered to have a portal leading back to the detained ship. If any battles were to arise, he can reach in and grab whatever weapon at will. However, in this case, it is cloaked to look like a regular bag full of junk.

As soon as the Guardian of the Galaxy meets up with Janice from bag screening and the metal detector, Jeff glances at Rocket still wondering what causes his metal wand to go off. However, he resumes his position.

* * *

From the distance, Nebula pops out from the bushes to glance at the Guardians going through the park gates and being bombarded with guests taking pictures of them as well as asking for selfies. It got so bad Janice had to escort them to guest service to be assigned a VIP guide. 

“Finally I have found you, sister!” Nebula says to herself “Once I get to you, I will set this once and for all!

“Who are you talking to?” the little boy in a Monsters University shirt interrupts.

“Uh, no one!” Nebula tells the little boys as she gets out of the bushes. She sprits away leaving the little boy confused until he hears his mom calling for him, which he runs back to.

* * *

Inside the closed off Guest Relation Office, Janice pulls out a stroller that resembles the Millennium Falcon cockpit. The gang likes how the stroller looks but Rocket get a closer look and inspects it.

Rocket climbs on top of the stroller, crawls under it, and goes inside the stroller. “This would do but I can do better!” Rocket remarks with a grin while pulling out his pliers from his engineered pouch.

In a zip and a zap, he enhances the stroller by installing magnet pads underneath the chassis, adding a jet engine the size of a Frisbee disc on the back, and installing and programming a control panel that Rocket and Groot can pilot.

It left Janice to be impressed by not only how he enhances it in an instant but also how he had all these tools and parts in a tiny pouch.

“Eh, eh?” Rocket says showing off his latest creation his arms extending towards the stroller.

“Ok, that’s impressive and I have got to get a picture of this for Instagram!” Janice exclaims while pulling out her phone.

Once they got their assigned VIP tour guide to act as their bodyguard and planner, they exit the building and head off to their first attraction: Rise of the Resistance! 

* * *

On their way to Star Wars Land, Groot eyes on a green and brown doll that resembles Yoda on the display window. “I am Groot?” Groot asks Rocket who is piloting the stroller.

“What green creature are you talking about?” Rocket asks the curious rebel pilot tree.

“I am Groot!” Groot yells at the Mandalorian raccoon.

“Fine, I’ll ask and watch your language!” Rocket exclaims at the dirty mouth Groot.

“Hey, whose that green creature that Groot is eyeing on?” Rocket questions one of the VIP Tour Guide instead of Janice.

“Oh, that Yoda! He’s one of the characters from Star Wars and recently there’s one that resembles him but as a baby.” The VIP tour guide with a short but slender physique with the nametag that reads Connor explains to Rocket. “They say it’s called _The Child_ but the Internet just calls him _Baby Yoda_.”

“I am Groot?!” Groot yells out causing Rocket to slam the brakes on the stroller. Groot jumps out of the hover stroller and runs inside the Keystone Clothiers in a fury.

“Oh no!” Rocket exclaims and gets off and follows him.

“Here we go again! “ Peter says to himself under his breath.

“This can’t be good!” Janice thought to herself chasing down the three

Gamora, Mantis, Drax, and Kraglin look at each other signaling to either follow them or to leave them be. Unfortunately, they would have to leave them be because some guest approaches them for autographs, pictures, and the works.

* * *

Inside the Keystone Clothiers, Groot approaches a doll that resembles Yoda with a sense of rage. It’s been a problem for Groot since he has always viewed himself as the cute one but whenever someone takes his place of being the cutest, jealousy ensues which sadly is not a good look on him.

Groot grabs the Yoda doll with his vines and pulls it towards him only to rip his head off leaving some guest and cast members working in the shop in utter shock. Rocket grabs Groot away from the destroyed Yoda doll from being destroyed even more. “Groot, what’s the matta with ya?” Rocket exclaims at the little tree.

Peter storms inside the store with Janice to see Rocket pulling Groot away from the destroyed doll. He grabs the doll and takes it to the register while giving Groot the “that-was-very- _unguardian_ -of-you” look. “Sorry about my friend, he never gets this way!” Peter tells the cast member at the register with a chuckle.

“That’s ok, Mickey will take care of that!” the cast member tells Peter with a grin. “ In fact, why not take it? I think it can be a costume for your little guy.”

“Oh, well thanks and you know...” Peter pause to look at Groot who is being pulled by Rocket with help from Janice. Peter pictures Groot in a Yoda costume. “I think I’ll let Rocket know about this.” He tells the cast member with a wink.

As soon as Peter carries the destroyed Yoda doll, Janice successfully holds Groot with her bare hands carry him away from the place. They manage to meet with the other who is being bombarded with guests and soon enough make a break for it to Star Wars Land.

* * *

While Groot is piloting the hover stroller, Rocket removes the stuffing from the broken doll and turns it into an outfit Groot can wear.

“You’ve been a very bad tree, Groot! I’m glad _Rocks-for-Brains_ told me to make this into your costume cause I would have just taken your TV privileges away for a month.” Rocket yells at Groot while threading a needle.

“I am Groot!” Groot protests

“OH, you are wearing this whether you LIKE it or NOT!” Rocket tells the temper tantrum tree.

Groot pouts after hearing him say that since he views hats as deceiving and makes head's look weird.

* * *

Once they arrive in a galaxy far far away, the group arrives on an area that resembles the desert wasteland of Batuu where they are welcomed by a ship.

“Wait are we still in the park?” Kraglin asks Janice and the VIP Tour guide who is still going through a Terran soup withdrawal.

“Yes, we are still in the park, Kraglin!” Janice tells the disheveled-looking Kraglin.

“As I mentioned before, we will be doing video and photo shoots. So if you see them following you with a camera, pretend they’re not there and act naturally on the ride. Janice tells the others

As soon as they got to the entrance of the attraction a couple of film crew and photographers arrive on-site to document the gang’s experience. Of course, Gamora wasn’t too sure about them following them around.

“Don’t worry, you won’t even know we're here!” the camera operator assures Gamora.

They proceed inside with Groot unhappily dress as Yoda.

* * *

From the distance Nebula dress in a black cloak watches the Guardians enter the building. “Yes, good, I have someone to document me destroying my sister!” Nebular tells her self.

She yanks a turkey leg from a little kid and takes a bite out of it. She spits it out and shoves it back at the kid. “It's raw!” she tells the kid and later proceeds inside menacingly.

“MOMMY!” the little kid screams while holding the bitten turkey leg and running towards his mother in tears. 

* * *

Inside, the Guardians look at all the props and queue decoration inside a cave with the camera and photographer documenting their experience. Rocket eyes on a couple of weapons that are lock inside the weapon locker feeling tempted to yank them out only to be reminded by Janice they are just props leaving him very unhappy. Meanwhile, Peter eyes on the rebellion pilot helmet.

Peter gets an instant flashback again but this time it was about him seeing Star Wars with his mom. He always likes seeing the galactic fight scenes and always dreamt of one day being a galactic pilot.

“Peter? Peter!” Gamora yells at the dazed leader. Since yelling at him didn’t work she slaps him in the face till he falls on the floor; which works.

“What the hell was that for?” Peter asks Gamora while rubbing his face trying to get up.

“You were doing that thing you do with your eyes again! It creeps the hell out of me, you know?” Gamora explains while shaking her hands from how strong that slap was.

“Was _Star-Munch_ spacing out again?” Rocket interjects.

“No, I’m fine _tin can_!” Peter replies to Rocket. “I was... having a moment”

“A moment?” Gamora asks Peter while crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah, it's like remembering something but you just lose track of what’s going on around you,” Peter explains to Gamora who never heard of the phrase.

“Ok, let's get going cause we’re burning time!” Janice interrupts. “We only got the ride to ourselves for a limited time.”

The gang finishes looking at the props and their conversation to proceed to the next room where a ball robot named BB-8 is punching in the codes to receive a transmission from Rey.

* * *

As soon as everyone is inside, the door closes to have a video of Rey dialoguing the Rebellion’s mission. “That’s Rey?” Gamora asks Janice.

Janice nods. “She’s the leader of the resistance and her parents were killed by the First Order.” She tells Gamora while watching the preshow.

It was then that Gamora admires Rey’s courageousness and resilience. Gamora was never the type to look up to someone, not even as a child except for her sister. Unfortunately, it always results in fighting seeing who was better at being stealth and who had a better aim.

While Gamora and Janice discuss on who Rey is, Rocket eyes on a BB-8 droid programming the controls. “I gotta get myself one of those!” Rocket mumbles to himself until Peter glances at him to not get any idea.

* * *

Once the preshow ended they exit the preshow room to board a ship that resembles an aircraft carrier where cast members dress as resistance air controller motion them to get inside; which the gang did. As soon as they were inside, the cargo door closes and the ship takes off with the animatronic of Admiral Ackbar piloting the ship with his crew. While the ship is in motion, the entire group tries holding on to the railing. Rocket falls to the ground while Drax, Kraglin, and Mantis are holding on to the pole.

Peter holds on to the pole on one hand while holding on to Gamora on the other. She thinks it's ridiculous but deep down she thinks it was sweet of him to hold on to her.

“Who’s steering this thing?” Peter asks trying to hold onto the railing.

“Better than yours _Star-Munch_!” Rocket replies with a hearty laugh.

The ship stops shaking and throwing everyone off balance, the first order capture the ship to prepare for boarding. It got the gang on edge ready to fight.

“Don’t worry guys this is part of the ride! I mean it’s not like some bad guy is going to show up at the door and say something ‘Hello Guardians!’ in a menacing voice?” Janice assures them while mimicking Palpatine.

The docking door opens up to reveal Nebula dress as a First Order officer with a nametag that isn’t hers.

“Hello, Guardians...!” Nebula says in a menacing tone with a pause. She looks at Gamora menacingly. “...and my sister too!”

“I got a bad feeling about this!” Kraglin exclaims while the Guardians arm themselves with whatever weapon Rocket can pull out from his enhanced pouch and Janice looks her in utter disbelief.

“Aw, for crying out loud!” Janice exclaims in disbelief.


	7. Twisted Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have got themselves in hot water with none other than Nebula herself! She has a score to settle with Nebula and if this isn't part of the plan than no one knows for sure. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Kraglin is getting worst and worst and there is no telling if he will get any better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, the moment you have all been waiting for: the battle of the sisters! I am not good at writing battles but this was put in at the last minute. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Neither Rocket, Gamora, Nebula, or even Groot was harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

There the Guardians were, armed and ready. Rocket pointing a blaster on his wrists, Gamora arming herself with a sword, Peter arming himself with a blaster, and Drax holding two blades. Janice steps in the middle and extends her arms between the Guardians and Nebula

“Ok, I don’t know how you two know each other but I had enough of people popping out of nowhere for one day!” Janice exclaims looking at Nebula and Gamora. “Now, drop your weapons and just... give it to Rocket cause I had enough of this nonsense!”

Janice yanks Nebula’s sword and slides it to Rocket as she exits the ship. She plants her hand on her head in frustration away from the group. The group and camera crew looks at her wondering if she’s ok. Gamora and Nebula are still staring down at each other.

“What are you doing here, Nebula?” Gamora interrogates her ready to beat Nebula up into pieces.

“We’re still not finished! After our last encounter, I was ready to beat you until you run off like a coward you are!” Nebula tells Gamora while getting into her face.

“Uh, can we speed this up or take it outside the ship?” the cameraman interrupts the two. Nebula and Gamora look at him and went outside the ship.

* * *

Everyone gets off the ship and step inside a giant First Order Hanger lined up with Stormtroopers looking at them. There is no one except the group inside, not even a cast member seen in the building. The door to the ship closes behind them while making their way over to the interrogation room.

“I had to run off cause the entire planet was going to explode! Now, wouldn’t it be sad if you did kill me you would have been blown up along with a dying planet?” Gamora says talking down on Nebula.

“Fair enough but I want a rematch. You and me, today, outside this travesty of a building they call a _spaceship_. We’ll settle this once and for all!” Nebula bargains Gamora.

This was something Gamora never heard Nebula make a deal like this. If anything, she would have just taken this as a dirty trick to get back at her. She is her adoptive sister; she might as well go with it and watch how it unfolds.

“Alright, fine! You have a rematch but under one condition.” Gamora says to Nebula agreeing to her terms, “Our friend calls the place and she can choose the weapons!” she adds.

Janice turns around to hear Gamora mention her choosing the place to battle. “Wait, I’m what now?” Janice exclaims wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

“Yup, you call the place and we settle this...” Gamora tells Janice while looking over to Nebula.“...like sisters.”

Janice couldn’t believe what she’s hearing: she not only has to be watching everyone over while at the park for Bob Chapek but now she has to set up a battle place for the two feuding sisters. “What did I get myself into?” she thought to herself trying not to have a panic attack. Then she gets a brilliant idea and gets what Gamora is going for.

“Alright after we ride it, we will have the battle here in Star Wars land with a lightsaber!” Janice tells Gamora and Nebula her plan. “Whoever dies loses!”

Nebula nods “I like that idea but why a lightsaber and not swords or blasters?” she asks Janice who expects that question.

“Well, they’re like swords but dangerous to touch. Swing that thing you can easily slice someone’s arm off like paper!” Janice explains to Nebula being dramatic to make it sound dangerous which is what Nebula likes to hear. Janice gives Rocket a wink, which he understands what she’s up to.

“Excellent and so it shall be!” Nebula says “Try not to run away, sister; I want to see your face before you die.”

Nebula walks away and leaves the place. Cast members in First Order Officer costumes come out of hiding. “Is that droid scum gone?” one cast member asks coming out of hiding.

* * *

After they rode Rise of the Resistance Rocket, and Groot heads the Savi’s Workshop on their hover stroller with an assignment from Janice to build a lightsaber for Gamora and Nebula while she makes some calls to get some help with the battle in star wars land to approve it.

“Alright, Groot! We got to build some light swords or whatever and I guess I have to say some kind of code phrase to get in but I don’t remember” the Mandalorian Rocket tell Baby Yoda Groot.

“I am Groot!” Groot tells Rocket with a shrug.

“I think that was it!” Rocket says taking Groot’s word for it. Rocket parks the vessel by the shop where the two meets with the cast member dress in Batuuian civilian clothes that is handling the cash register outside an abandoned courtyard near the Droid Factory.

“Alright, Rey sent me here for the resistance.” Rocket tells the cast member showing a small gold resistance pin, which they surprisingly work. The cast member takes the two inside to a special entrance that only a few know about. Inside, there is a private workroom that has all the parts to build one. As soon as they get inside, the door closes behind him.

“I am Groot?” Groot questions Rocket

“We did everything she says.” Rocket assures Groot who is doubtful in this mission.

“I have heard you are building something for the resistance and I find it admirable.” the cloaked figure says to Rocket coming out of the low-lit archway. “What you see here are parts that we scavengers have found to make your lightsaber and with my advice, you will follow with the Jedi code.”

“Blah blah blah, enough with the mumbo jumbo!” Rocket interrupts the cloak figure’s monologue “Let’s get building!” he exclaims pulling out his tools from his enhance pouch.

Rocket and the cloaked figure assemble the lightsabers while Groot sits on the table drinking a small cup of blue milk on a small cup. Once they assemble the lightsabers, Rocket enhances one of the sabers to be a real weapon, which the cloaked figure finds it intriguing yet, dangerous. Groot waddles over to a case that has all the kyber crystals in different colors. Groot pulls out a purple crystal for Gamora’s, a red one for Nebula’s, a yellow one for Drax, a Black one for himself, a blue for Peter’s, and a yellow one for Mantis.

After assembling and modification, Rocket installs the crystals to their rightful lightsaber and closes their hatch. He grabs Gamora’s lightsaber, which is design to resemble Luke Skywalker’s. As for everyone else’s, they were custom made by Rocket himself!

To test if it works, Groot flings a tennis ball in the air and Rocket swings the enhance lightsaber to have it slice in half with visible burn singe.

Then Groot pulls out Nebula’s lightsaber, which resembles Darth Vader’s, and has a fake battle with Rocket’s to make sure it can handle the real light laser. It is successful leaving the cloaked figure in disbelief.

“You have successfully built the lightsabers, now you must fight and keep the Jedi code alive.” The cloaked figure tells Rocket and Groot. The cloaked figure removes the hood to reveal a slender but tall woman wearing goggles on her head and an apron. “May the Force be with you, always!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, live long and prosper and junk!” Rocket dismisses while turning off the lightsabers. He runs off with them while Groot waves goodbye.

* * *

Rocket and Groot rush out of the workshop to meet with the group a hideaway bar name _Oga’s Cantina_ only to be stopped by two stormtroopers with a black-cloaked figure dubbed Kylo Ren, Rey’s arch-nemesis and leader of the First Order, from behind.

“Stop right there, civilian!” The stormtrooper shouts at the Mandalorian raccoon.

“Aw, flark!” Rocket says to himself with disgust when he stops running. He turns around towards the three baddies. “Look, I’m in a hurry and I don’t wanna cause any trouble.”

Kylo approaches Rocket with a menacing demeanor. “You are not going anywhere until you tell me where the resistance is hiding.” He says

“I am Groot!” Groot yells out to Kylo.

“Yeah, we have no idea what you’re talking about _Edge Lord_ so leave us be or I will use _this_ force!” Rocket exclaims showing them his tiny fists leaving not only Kylo and the stormtrooper in shock but also the guest around as well.

“Ohh, he just called him an edge lord!” one guest shouts with a laugh.

Kylo turns and stomps away. One stormtrooper follows him leaving the other behind who just motion the “I got my eye on you” gesture towards the raccoon.

“I am Groot!” says Groot

“You said it!” Rocket agrees with the little Yoda as he resumes his way to Oga’s Cantina.

* * *

The cantina is the most happening bar in Star Wars land where a robot who goes by the name DJ-R3X is mixing and broadcasting his mixes in the bar. It electrifies the customers with some of the most complex concoctions being made by the bartenders. The gang is sitting in the booth having their drinks and people watching while waiting for Rocket to come back.

Rocket shoves through the crowd until he finds Janice with the others. “I did what you told me and thank flarking Oden that a sorry excuse of an edge lord didn’t beat the living daylights out of me!” Rocket says almost out of breath.

He jumps on the chair and stands on it. He gives everyone in the group their specially made lightsabers saving Nebula’s when she arrives.

“Everyone knows the plan?” Janice whispers making sure no one is listening in. Everyone nods. She begins going into detail on her game plan. Meanwhile, Kraglin is having serious withdrawal problems again but this time he starts seeing Yondu in the crowd. “Capt’n, is that you?” He says to himself wondering if it’s actually him.

Kraglin gets out of the booth and follows the hallucination of Yondu. He chases him until he steps outside only to see nothing but people walking by. “Capt’n, where are you?” he yells out leaving some guests and cast members confuse. He starts to have a panic attack where he collapses on the floor alerting a cast member to call an emergency team to come on the scene.

* * *

The paramedic team arrives at the scene and takes the panic-stricken Kraglin backstage to get checked on. Meanwhile, Peter and the gang exit the Oga’s Cantina to try and find him after their game plans meeting. “Where did you think Kraglin would go?” Janice asks trying to do damage control.

“I don’t know but I got a bad feeling his soup withdrawal is getting worst.” Peter theorizes to Janice trying to piece where he could be as well. They head out to the Millennium Falcon only to be stopped by Nebula.

“Well well well, it looks like my sister is backing out of the fight I see.” Nebula says to the group menacingly. “I guess this makes me... a winner” she laughs.

Gamora hates when Nebula gets on her nerves as well as her taunting. “Well Nebula, I am not backing down and I know I am going to kick your shiny little...”

“Gamora, there are children present!” Janice exclaims

“You get the point, droid!” Gamora says. “Anyway, Rocket got you your very own lightsaber and I can assure you it isn’t rigged. Right Rocket?”

Rocket nods as he gives her a lightsaber.

“Well then, my camera crew will be filming this so this is something we will never forget!” Janice says with an assuring mind hoping the plan follows through.

* * *

The group along with Nebula arrives at the open area between the entrance of _Rise of the Resistance_ and the marketplace. Gamora turns on her lightsaber to reveal a purple lightsaber shining out while Nebula turns on hers to reveal red lighting. “I’m more of a blue than a red. “ Nebula joking says while guests and cast members alike surround the area to watch the battle.

Groot stands in the middle still dressed as Yoda takes another drink of the Blue milk. He stops drinking it to looks at them both where he later raises both his arms.

“I...am... Groot!” he shouts lowering both arms and waddles away.

The two chase each other to jump and strike their lightsaber. The crowd whoa and cheer for Gamora to win the battle. Whish and buzz the sound went off striking each other. Gamora misses the strike from Nebula lightsaber. Gamora kicks Nebula’s saber resulting in Nebula using hand combat to retrieve her saber back. She jumps kicks on Gamora making her lose the lightsaber and falling weak.

Nebula approaches Gamora with two lightsabers and forms it into a scissor. She laughs “Any last words before I kill you, sister?”

“Yes,” Gamora says with a gasp “Ignite the spark!”

“Light the fire!” Janice exclaims holding Kraglin’s lightsaber

The gang lights up their lightsaber and advances towards Nebula who is confused but later attack. They were skillful but Janice manages to slice her head while Rocket and Peter slice her arms off. They were successful in leaving her disassembled leaving the crowd cheering for them knowing this is all part of an act.

“You ok?” Peter asks while turning off his saber. He reaches out to Gamora to pick her up.

“Yeah, but I’m surprised this worked!” Gamora tells Peter.

“At least her idea is better than yours, Star-Munch!” Rocket adds.

Nebula's eyes are operating but her moth is not making a sound. Rocket grabs nebula’s head and carries it. “Well looks like you were _ahead_ of yourself!” Rocket says with a laugh.

The camera guy stops recording and is blown away by the fight that he talks to the photographer asking if he got any good shots of the battle, which he did. As soon as they finish talking, they take the group picture of the gang with their lightsaber shinning the colors of the rainbow with Rey, Chewbacca, and Vi.

* * *

They have the merchandise cast member send out the packages containing Nebula's head and the rest of her body parts separately to a disclosed location and the group later went on to ride _Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run_. Once the gang gets inside the cockpit of the ship with the GoPro mounted, Rocket and Peter sit in the pilot section, Gamora and Mantis get gunner, and Drax gets engineer. “Kraglin is missing out on this.” Peter thought to himself once the ride starts.

* * *

At Celebration Hospital, Kraglin sits in a hospital bed in sedation looking over the window to see blue skies and highway US-192 with an IV attached to him with fluids dripping down to detox his bloodstream.

Kraglin never experiences what a hospital is like, not even in space. In fact, he never went to the hospital period since everything such as cuts or infections gets treated with alcohol or just written off. He becomes more aware and gets ready to yank his IV to leave only for the nurse to come in and stop him. She alerts the doctor right away and proceeds to keep him tied down.


	8. Rocket Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lightsaber battle, our heroes get to rock out with some rocking music while riding through LA traffic. Unfortunately Rocket hits a road-block when he discovers he's too short to ride. It wasn't until he discovers a clown ball with a loose screw. It's up to him and Groot to save everyone before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter mentions drugs and rock n' roll... literally!
> 
> Narrator: Alright, this was something I have been debating on which ride to sabotage in the story and it was tied between Rock n rollercoaster: Starring Aerosmith and Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror. Based on the story scenario, Rock n Rollercoaster is the winner!
> 
> Rocket: *comes out dressing like a punk rocker*
> 
> Narrator: What are you wearing?
> 
> Rocket: What, I use to play in a rock band before I became a bounty hunter!
> 
> Narrator: ....and why?
> 
> Rocket: Because I want to!
> 
> Groot: *comes out dressing like a glam rock star without the wig* I am Groot!
> 
> Narrator: Anyway...
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> No Rocket or Groot or people were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

On their way to visit Sunset Boulevard, Janice makes a hand full of phone calls with some of the departments regarding the incident that just happened in Star Wars Land with Nebula fighting Gamora while the gang rides the other rides. Basically she was covering everyone else’s ass along including hers in case Bob sees the video and calls her out on the incident while everyone has fun. The first department she calls is the security department making sure they scrap any security footage of Nebula breaking and entering the park. They were not compliant with the order but Janice threatens them that if they don’t follow her instructions she will tell Bob about “The TikTok Incident”; which they finally did. The second department she calls is the entertainment department where she informs them that the lightsaber battle was part of the show and it was scheduled impromptu for the promotional product, which they gladly followed through on her request and that it was an idea they want to do for the land. Finally, she calls the Imagineering department to pretend that Nebula was an advanced prototype of the stunt animatronic they previously worked on for the Spider-Man attraction in Disneyland California and they wanted to test it further for the sword fight scene for Peter Pan, which they were very hesitant on the request. “Listen, I need you to cover our asses! If Chapek finds out that everything was a sham, everyone is going to be in hot waters!” Janice pleads.

“I’m sorry but we can’t just pull something like that out of thin air!” the Imaginer cast member speaks over the phone. “It would take weeks or even months to blueprint something so technologically advanced.”

“Please don’t give me that bull roar nonsense!” Janice yells on the phone “I have worked too hard on this and the last thing I want is for Chapek to fire the security team, the entertainment team, laying off the Imagineering team, and most importantly me, oh and have the Guardians of the Freaking Galaxy being kicked out of the park all for a little lightsaber battle to the death!”

The Imagineering cast member pauses thinking of what can happen which made him not like the sounds or looks of that scenario. “Ok, but I don’t think they’re going to like this. We can get it going before Bob finds out about the battle. “

“Perfect, thank you and sorry if you’ve received any messages of ships being delivery drones,” Janice tells the Imagineering cast member on the phone with a laugh.

She hangs up her phone and takes a deep breath. “Glad that’s covered! Now for me to focus on them!” 

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the crossroad between the big drop tower that resembles an old 1930s hotel reading “Hollywood Tower Hotel” and the gates of a music record studio with a convertible hanging upside down and a red Gibson guitar visibly seen from the distance.

“So Mr. VIP guide, where are we supposed to go now?” Rocket questions the guide while popping his head out of the driver's side of the hover stroller with Groot.

“Well, the next one we’re going to is _Rock n’ Rollercoaster: Starring Aerosmit_ h.” The VIP guide tells the gang leaving some unsure what the ride is.

“What’s an Aerosmith and what’s a Rollercoaster?” Drax asks the guide confusingly

“Well...” the VIP guide says trying to think of an answer Drax would understand. “You’ll see what I mean and I think it's up in Peter’s alley.”

Everyone looks at Peter wondering if he knows what the guide is saying. He looks back at everyone. “ Well, Aerosmith was a pretty ok Rock band back in my mom’s time and honestly I’m not sure if they’re still together.

“They were but they retired last year!” The VIP guide tells Peter leaving him in utter surprise. The guide escorts the gang to the attraction where they are greeted with Jaded blasting in the PA system. 

* * *

As soon as they approach the entrance, a college-age blonde slender lady dressed like a roadie with the nametag reading Jenny stops the group “You must be the Guardians of the Galaxy; we’ve been hearing around at G-Force Record!” she says with excitement.

“Well, that’s what we are, lady!” Rocket says exiting the hover stroller.

Jenny eyes on Rocket knowing too well he’s too short to ride. Her excitement changes to seriousness as she pulls out a measuring stick from behind the podium. “Mr. Rocket, can you stand under the stick for me please?”

“Why?” Rocket questions.

“For safety reasons, I need to make sure you’re tall enough to ride it!” Jenny explains making an effort not to cause trouble.

“Safety...Tall enough to ride... Do you know who I am?! I don’t think I should be measured!” Rocket protests the lady’s request.

“Well I know who you are crystal clear and I apologize for this but unfortunately I cannot let you ride this!” Jenny tells the upset raccoon. One thing that Rocket cannot stand is someone labeling him a raccoon, a rodent, or a trash panda. The second thing he really cannot stand is someone flat out telling he’s too short.

“Listen here you little...” Rockets say with rage but Janice pulls him away before he could say anything profane leaving the other to go inside except for Groot who follows him.

* * *

“This is insane, I have never felt so insulted in my life!” Rocket rants to Janice before he sits on the planters with a huff.

“I know but sadly you said it yourself: You're as tall as those gargoyles” Janice explains to Rocket quoting exactly what he said before they got into the park. “Unfortunately, it would be unfair if you get to ride it and the kids can’t”.

Rocket somewhat gets what she says but it still bugs him. Janice leaves him be and heads over to the food truck that sells cheese fries. Groot comes up on the planter and sits with Rocket.

“I am Groot!” Groot tells Rocket waddling over to hug him. Rocket looks at him and hugs back.

“At least you’re with me little Yoda.” Rocket mumbles to Groot.

They both look at the façade of the Red Gibson guitar and the musical notes hanging about the area. It is relaxing for Rocket and Groot to listen to Aerosmith’s music until a small ball that looks like a circus clown with a screw for a nose lands on Rocket’s lap. He examines the ball and the screw and realizes immediately that it is no ordinary screw but a piece from the ride!

Rocket jumps off the planter and motion Groot to follow. “Groot, we got to get inside the building and fast!” Rocket says in a panic.

“I am Groot!” Groot tells the raccoon while pointing at Jenny.

‘You’re right but how am I getting in there?” Rocket questions himself. While thinking, Groot bolts off through the cast member-only access to the building. Rocket follows trying to catch up to him. 

Backstage, Rocket programs his wrist device to change his Mandalorian costume he had on into the same costume Jenny is wearing but with a hat covering his raccoon ears. “You stand guard, I'm going to find them and warn them!” Rocket tells Groot. He nods.

Rocket finds the cast member door that leads to the show building of the attraction and enters the building. 

* * *

In the air duck, a black-haired bionic rabbit looks down from the vent to the launch area of the super-stretch limo filled with guest strapped down on the harness.

“hehe, as soon as I see those Guardians on those cars they’re going to be as flat as a pancake!” the rabbit whispers to himself looking down menacingly with a detonating device in his hand. 

* * *

The Guardians and the VIP guide exit the preshow room resembling a sound studio. Peter is still surprised by how Aerosmith was still around after thirty-plus years. “They were still around... and people still like them!” he tells himself.

“We know! you still can’t believe they were still around.” Gamora tells Peter with an eye roll.

The gang enters the exterior looking scene where a super-stretch limo filled with guest strapped down the harness anticipating for the launch. They watch as soon they hear the sound of a cheering crowd. “Rock n’ roll! 5...4...3...2...1!” the audio blasts from the car before it launches the riders to the dark lit tunnel.

“Did it just?” Drax question in astonishment from looking at the ride launch itself.

“Yes it did” Peter confirms Drax’s question.

They proceed to the loading platform leaving Drax still intrigued by the car taking off. 

* * *

Rocket comes on the loading platform and taps on the cast member with the nametag reading Kevin who is inspecting shoulder restraints on the cars.

“Your uh... coordinator needs to see you!” Rocket informs Kevin once he is done inspecting.

Kevin walks through the cast member door disguised as a stair garage door.

“Now for me to keep an eye out on Star-Munch and warn him. If he doesn’t believe me, I would need to place this on the hood.” Rocket tells himself puling out a flat tape but storing it in his pocket.

As soon as the gang lines up on the first and second row after the car leaves, Rocket waves at them.

“Is that Rocket?” Gamora asks Peter making sure she wasn’t seeing things.

“What is the puppy doing working the cars?” Mantis asks Drax

The ride vehicle resembling a limo arrives with a California license plate reading “BUHBYE” arrives at the loading station. As soon the car is parked, the gates open and the gang board.

“Listen, I came to warn you! Someone tampered the ride and I have no idea who” Rocket whispers to the gang who are already pulling down the shoulder restraint.

“What do you mean tampered?” Peter whispers back.

“Like someone removed a screw!” Rocket loudly whispers while checking the restraints.

Rocket pulls out the tapes and places it on the hood of the car and the sides the cars while checking the other rider’s shoulder restraints, which quickly spreads around the vehicle without anyone noticing. “I placed some Nano shield on the entire vehicle in case but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Rocket tells the gang before Kevin comes back.

“My coordinator wasn't even asking for me,” Kevin tells the disguised raccoon.

“Sorry about that, I think I got someone mistaken for another Kevin” Rocket tells with a light sense of humor before leaving backstage.

Kevin checks the harness again and once he finishes inspecting the harnesses, he dispatches the vehicle.

“Here we go!” the VIP guide shouts with glee while the audio plays.

* * *

“Alright, Aerosmith is taking the stage! Whoa, check out Steven Tyler’s hat! Ok LA, crank it up cause we're getting ready to rock on this exclusive live broadcast!” the radio host in the audio says while the car is driving to the launch area.

The car stops making the gang a bit nervous and on edge wondering what’s going to happen. They at first took Rocket’s warning with a grain of salt but what if there is something wrong. Considering he has escaped from twenty-two maximum-security prisons, he is more than just a genius but rather someone who thinks ahead of everyone else.

“I hope Rocket knows what he’s doing!” Peter thinks to himself as the car reverses getting ready to take off

In the air vent, the rabbit looks down with anticipation waiting for the ride audio to blast. “At last, they are on! Now to wait for the count down and the fun will begin!” the rabbit mumbles to himself in a psychotic state.

“We’re only just getting started!” Steven Tyler says in the ride audio.

The gang hangs on to the shoulder restrains to dear life while the rabbit anticipates on pressing the detonator with a psychotic grin.

“5...4...3...2...1!” Steven Tyler shouts in the ride audio.

After one the vehicle launches with the sound of a screeching tire while “Young Lust” is playing in the audio. Meanwhile, the rabbit presses the detonator blowing up the track by the Hollywood sign scene. He laughs maniacally and crawls away in the vent. 

* * *

Outside the backstage area, Rocket calls the hover stroller over to his location with Groot standing by him. The hover stroller arrives and they board their ride anticipating for something bad to happen.

The limo goes through a rollover with everyone except the guardians shouting in excitement. They pass through shinning lights and as soon as they drive through the letter O in the Hollywood sign, they derail and crash through the building and out of the building they went.

Rocket watches as the train flies out and quickly drives to the vehicle. The ship latches on to the end of the car while F.I.N.E. plays from the car. People on the train panic in fear hoping they don’t die.

“Rocket, get us out of here!” Peter tells him through the earpiece.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m doin’ something alright!” Rocket snaps at the shocked leader while launching a latch system on the ride vehicle. Once it attaches, the ship quickly lines the car straight and activates the rocket thrusters. As soon as “Love in the Rollercoaster” blasts, the vehicle hovers just in time before crashing into a forested area.

Rocket soon pilots the stroller-attached vehicle safely above the Sunset boulevard road. Once the music stopped, he turns off the thrusters and lands. He then releases the shoulder harness and gets off of his ship.

“Grab your personal items and exit on either side!” Rocket mockingly exclaims while everyone cheers for Rocket.

Everyone, including the guardians and the VIP guide who saw his life flash before him, gets off the ride vehicle. Rocket and Groot approach the group checking to see if they were ok while guests are taking pictures and recording videos of the incident. Janice approaches the gang to not only be worried sick but also getting ready to give them an earful.

“What the Mickey Mouse, just happened Rocket? I was only gone for a minute and next thing you know I see a limo flying in the air! I swear if it's you retaliating on the height limit, I’ll...” Janice shouts at the Rocket before Peter stops her.

“No, he was trying to save everyone on the ride.” Peter backs up Rocket before he could say anything.

“I knew that something was going wrong cause I got this while I was with Groot” Rocket adds showing Janice the clown ball with the screw. “Apparently someone planned on assassinating us and I have a feeling I know who.”

From the distance, the bionic rabbit looks above from the top of _The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror_ with binoculars. “Curses, everything was going according to plan until that rat got in the way!” He mumbles to himself slamming his binoculars to the ground. The rabbit looks at his device and reads the schedule he hacked into to see their schedule. “Ah, they’re going to Animal Kingdom I see! It would be a shame if the animals decide to crash the party.” He says with a psychotic laugh.

After the group left the park with security escorting them to the resort in the black window tinted window SUV, Peter looks out the window wondering where Kraglin would be while everyone else discusses what just happened. 

* * *

At Celebration hospital, Kraglin is more relaxed than he was earlier. A gentleman with a clean haircut and slimming posture enters Kraglin’s room. “Hi, I’m Doctor Cortez!” he introduces himself to Kraglin who wants nothing from him. “We took a look at your magic band and you must be Kraglin Quill.”

“Where am I and why am I here?” Kraglin shouts demanding the doctor to explain.

“Oh, you’re in Celebration Hospital and you had a panic attack that made the cast members concern. Unfortunately, the paramedics tried asking if you needed help but from how unresponsive you were they had to bring you here.

Kraglin looks at him still unsure what he meant by panic attacks and being unresponsive. One thing he understood is he’s far away from his friends and there is no way of contacting them.

Doctor Cortez opens Kraglin’s blood results from his tablet. “Alright, we did some blood tests and even though you have a healthy metabolism and your blood counts are fine but what I’ve noticed that got our nurses' concern is there were traces of dimethyltryptamine in your bloodstream. Now, are you taking any drugs or hallucinogens?” He asks Kraglin whom he never heard of that or even knows what they are.

“Uh, no and why should you ask that?” Kraglin tells the doctor with an attitude. “The only thing I know is I eat my soup every day and I was perfectly fine!”

“Soup? What soup are you talking about?” Doctor Cortez asks trying to make sense of what he is saying. “Are you saying that you had soup that caused you to get like this?”

“I don’t know but I know I am fine! I need my friends and not you, doc!” Kraglin yells out. Doctor Cortez huffs and rubs his temples from below his glasses.

“Look, I’m asking you this because we need you to feel better. It’s bad enough you’re acting this way. So please explain to me what soup you are talking about.” The doctor exasperatedly says to the angry patient.

Kraglin pauses and looks out the window and later at the doctor. “Fine, since you ask nicely, ill tell you!”

Kraglin tells the doctor what the soup was and everything went well until he mentions that the Terran beef was human beef, which Cortez almost threw up a little but kept an open mind. “I have a feeling that the... Terran beef was laced with some hallucinogens. The doctor says confirming his suspicion “We need to get you tapered from the soup. So I’m instructing my nurses to keep you here and have your system on detox until you’re well.”

“What about calling my friends?” Kraglin asks pleading to know if he can at least have them see him.

“We’ll see but I can't make any promises,” Cortez tells him making an effort not to raise his hopes too much. 

* * *

It is late at night and everyone is asleep. Everyone except for Rocket who is laying in his bed thinking about what happened in Hollywood Studios. “I know who it is but I just doubt it would be him.” Rocket thought to himself. From how tired his mind is, he closes his raccoon eyes and falls asleep with a snore.

Meanwhile, Groot is having another nightmare in his cubbyhole. In Groot’s dream, he was in Star Wars land but instead of being dressed as Baby Yoda, he was dressed as a rebellion pilot. The place was empty with no one around as if the place is deserted. He went to the market place, Docking Bay 7 and the Millennium Falcon: Smuggler Run only to find no one. It felt quiet until Groot encounters the baby Yoda who is not at all happy. “Kill me, you have!” the green little Yoda says. “Die, you must!”

Baby Yoda summons an army of people dressed like him chasing down the rebellious pilot. Groot runs from the crowd only to be stopped by a hovering limousine that is driven by the psychotic Florida man. “I am Groot!” he shouts before waking up hyperventilating to see everything is normal. Once again, he climbs up to Rocket’s bed and cuddles in the sheets. Groot looks around one last time again and falls asleep. 

* * *

Day broke and the gang arrives at the park entrance in a black window tinted SUV. Peter comes out first dress as the dinosaur trainer from Jurassic World, next to come out is Gamora dress in cream-colored shorts and flats with a purple tank top with a charm necklace. Drax comes out with the same thing he wore yesterday but with a different color belt. Mantis follows along coming looking like a queen of the butterflies with butterfly hair clipped on her hair and her silk dress printed in colorful flowers and butterfly. Then Groot comes out resembling a jungle explorer but without the hard bowl hat.

As for Rocket, he hesitates on coming out. “I am not coming out looking like some jungle freak.” Rocket shouts in the car

“Oh come on now, you look great! We know some of your cousins will want to see you looking good!” Peter mockingly tells Rocket trying not to laugh but fails.

“Star-Munch, I am going to kill you if you mention that again!” Rocket shouts still not budging out of the car

“Just get out of the car before I have to pull you out!” Gamora shouts at the resistant Raccoon.

Rocket comes out of the car resembling an African warrior sporting a wooden beaded necklace, a leather satchel, and an outfit that resembles something that was hand made in an African tribal camp. “I can’t believe I am wearing this garbage.” Rocket mumbles to himself.

Janice comes out and takes a final look at the gang’s outfit without having what happen yesterday bother her. She takes a long look at Drax.

“What? I changed!” Drax tells Janice who is giving him the look.

Everyone heads on over to the security checkpoint where there is a giant line. It turns out that after yesterday’s fiasco, security found out that not only did someone sabotage the ride but also someone broke in one of the parks. Sadly, they couldn’t find what was tampered and most importantly who the robber was. So today is going to be a stressful day.


	9. Security!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here in the great forest of Disney Animal Kingdom, our heroes have started embarking on a journey through the jungle of Africa, Asia, and the lush land of Pandora. However, they face the greatest challenge of all: long security lines! 
> 
> Blackjack is on the loose and he is about to wreak havoc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "G'Day mates, I'm Michael and we are about to witness the wild adventure of our heroes in Disney's Animal Kingdom. Here we have the guardiantis galactic..." ok this is stupid! 
> 
> Anyway, I am glad that I finally got to start off the chapter and sorry if it took longer to write. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> No Procyon Lotor (Raccoon) or Flora Colossus (Groot) were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

_Disney's Animal Kingdom_ is the fourth and largest theme park built in the Walt Disney World Resort. The park promotes the ideology of raising awareness on environmental and wildlife conservation while still making it fun for families young and old. Basically, it’s a zoo but it’s not. The main center of the part is a giant tree with wood carving of animals from all parts of the world and with the recent installment of Pandora, inspired by the hit movie from 2009 _Avatar_. 

The security entrance is crowded with guests trying to get to the main entrance but from a recent security breach that went on yesterday at Hollywood Studios caused by a psychotic bionic black hare, security got bumped from a normal bag check and a walk through scanner to having a security dog walk by sniffing everyone in line, having everyone’s bag scanned by an x-ray machine, and then go through a body scanner. Oh, and if they found something in the scanner they get a magical experience of being a Jim Henson puppet for 3 seconds backstage! 

“What the flark? I don’t remember the lines being this long!” the irritable raccoon tribesman shouts.

“I am Groot?!” Groot shouts along. 

“You think it had to do with yesterday’s flying limo?” Peter asks Janice who is just walking on pins and needles. 

“I honestly don’t know what’s going on but they have GOT to get everyone in cause the park opened an hour ago!” Janice says answering his question while rubbing her temples. 

Janice approaches the large security guard with the name Doug on his nametag. “Uh excuse me, why is the line so long?” 

“Didn’t you hear: we had a break-in yesterday and we had to step up security!” Doug tells Janice. 

Janice looks at the guardians and back at Doug trying to make sense of what’s going on. “A break in?” She whispers trying not to create attention “Did they steal anything?” Knowing the Guardians, they approach her from behind wondering what the commotion is all about. 

“Unfortunately, we didn’t find anything that was stolen but someone from the third shift found a card that looks like the head of a rabbit by the park’s server in Hollywood Studios” Doug tells the gang. 

“Wait, a rabbit? Did that paper had a clown painting on it?” Rocket asks Doug. 

Doug pauses and thinks about it for a second. “Well I think so but they didn’t say much on what it had on it” he tells the African dressed raccoon with a shrug. 

Rocket analyzes his findings for a second. His eyes widen in utter distraught and starts panicking. “Oh no, this is bad! He shouts tells himself. 

Janice pulls Rocket out of the way. “Why? Why is it bad?” she asks him. 

Rocket takes a deep breath making an effort to not make a scene. “I know this flarking asshat!” He whispers to her. He turns on his device on his wrist and reveals a holographic wanted poster written in Terran with a headshot and side shot of the bionic rabbit reading “Wanted for ten counts of Armed robbery, fifteen counts of hacking into government property, five counts of attempted murder to the third degree, three counts of arson, five counts of kidnapping, fifty counts of smuggling, and stealing candy from a minor.” 

“His name is Blackjack o’ Hare and he is bad news!” Rocket starts off explaining while Janice tries reading the holographic wanted poster. “He happens to be my doppelgänger and he keeps getting away no matter how many times we try to capture him. So whatever you do if you encounter him, DON'T fight him ALONE!” 

Rocket and Blackjack had a fair share of terrible rivalries and feuds after the infamous hare kidnapped and forced Rocket’s girlfriend, Lylla, to marry him and possibly murder her all for the sake of owning a toy factory in their home planet, Half World. However, Rocket and Blackjack use to be partners in their devious schemes from array of robberies and kidnappings. After what happened to Lylla it went downhill from there and they both went on their own ways; which their feud has been going on ever since. 

Janice looks at Rocket and the wanted poster. In her mind, she knew what Rocket said to her is serious and this is no laughing matter. “Alright, if he is THAT dangerous as you say he is then we would need to get S.H.I.E.L.D. involved!” She tells Rocket. Her phone vibrates loudly. Panicking, Janice pulls out the phone to see it is none other than Bob Chapek. She rolls her eyes and answers the phone. “Yes, Bob?” 

* * *

On the other line, Chapek is in a black dark window tinted SUV with two bodyguards in matching black suits and sunglasses sitting between him. Chapek’s face is red as he was when the Guardians made their grand appearance. “Janice, can you explain to me why the guardians are not inside Animal Kingdom?” He asks in a rage. 

“Well Bob, security had gotten tighter than TSA because there was a break-in at one of the parks last night” Janice explains frantically. 

Chapek exhales heavily on the phone while placing his hand on his head. “Oh my God, is it that BackDoorDisney guy again? We agreed that if take another step on Disney Property again or he would be-” 

“That’s just it, they don’t know who it was and what was stolen. So security is just on high alert. That’s all!” Janice tells Chapek firmly with control. She motion Rocket to keep an eye out, which he nods to confirm he understands. 

“Alright but I don’t want any more shenanigans going on in the park and I’m glad the Guardians were able to save everyone on that ride. Shame we had to close it for repairs and inspections. Carry on then!” Chapek says before he hangs up. 

* * *

Janice hangs up and sighs in relief. “Thank God!” She exclaims before noticing the line getting shorter. She gathers everyone and guides the group to the security entrance. As usual, Janice places her Mickey Mouse purse inside the x-ray machine while the others went through the body scanner. Rocket yet again set the alarm off where the same security officer he previously encountered at Hollywood Studios awaits for him. 

“Come with me please, we need to check you thoroughly” Jeff informs the tribal raccoon with a semi menacing look. Rocket follows the security officer to a portable room where no one can look in or even out from how frosted it looks. The two enter the room and closes the door leaving the group including Janice wondering what’s going on. 

“What’s the problem officer?” Rocket asks while Jeff pulls out two blue latex gloves from the dispenser and puts them on. “Hey, why are you putting on your gloves?” Rocket adds “GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM ME! DON’T YOU... AHHHHH! “ Rocket screams out as soon as Jeff does a full search on Rocket. It makes some guests who are exiting the body scanners feeling uncomfortable and uneasy from how loud Rocket is screaming. The scream dies down and becomes dead silent. Everyone including the guests waiting in line is staring at the portable room wondering who or what made that noise. Rocket comes out of the room walking funny. “Ask me out first why won’t cha!” He sarcastically shouts out to Jeff. “Sicko!” he mutters as he tries to walk correctly. It took him a while but he manages to catch up with the gang and proceeds to the main entrance of the park. 

* * *

The main entrance where cast members handling the touch points looking like park rangers but with outlines images of animal on their shirts resembles an stone lodge found in a National Park in the Midwest. “Hi guys, welcome to Animal Kingdom” the college-aged girl who is short and thin with the name Alexis written on her nametag. “Go ahead and tap your magicband mickey to mickey then place your finger on the scanner.” She instructs the gang with a peppy chirp. Janice and Gamora did as instructed only to have the blue light flashing. “Ok, let me reset it and try again,” Alexis tells the two as she resets her touchpoint. Alexis motions them to try again, which they did but the blue light comes on again. “Let me flag one of our guest relations host to investigates it.” Alexis tells them while raising her hand signaling a plaid-dressed college graduate looking lady with Courtney written on her nametag to come over with a tablet. 

“Hi, can you tap your magic band for me please?” Courtney asks Janice. Janice taps her magic band on the tablet baffled by what’s going on. 

“Uh, is there a problem?” Janice asks Courtney with a visibly confused look while she looks up the park pass status. 

“Can you tell me when you purchased your pass?” Courtney asks in a serious tone. “Your park pass expired in... September 30, 2015, apparently" 

Janice’s eyes widen. “2015?” She yells out in utter disbelief. “That’s impossible! I got the park passes two days ago and I have the receipt to prove it.” She pulls out the confirmation letter from her Mickey Mouse purse to prove it. Courtney looks over the park pass information comparing the confirmation letter with the date of purchase and the expiration date on her tablet. “Alright, that’s something we have never encountered but I’m calling our tech team to correct this.” 

While Courtney makes the call, Janice looks over at Rocket with a raised eyebrow. “Do you think that was him?” She says without making a sound. Rocket shrugs and tilts his head to the side. 

Courtney finishes contacting the tech and was later resolved. “Alright, Janice you and your group are cleared and you can go ahead and visit the guest relations office.” She says with a smile.

Janice sighs in relief and the group enters the Guest Relations lobby. 

* * *

The inside the lobby resembles a hotel check-in area but with pictures of animals in the wild. Other guest relations cast members that are dressed in their plaid vest and navy blue suits are busy helping guests from booking reservations to booking tours and experiences.

Courtney proceeds behind the counter and corrects the passes that were mistyped. Meanwhile the photographers and camera man meets with Janice and the gang.

Everything went well until Courtney sees Rocket. “Um, excuse me but is he a service animal?” She asks. 

Everyone looks at her wondering if she was joking. “He’s not a service animal!” Peter tells Courtney. 

“If anything, he’s an adorable puppy” Mantis adds leaving everyone looking at her knowing she’s not helping. 

“According to our records, he’s a service dog and looking at him he’s a-“ Courtney explains before Rocket interjects. 

“Call me that and I will rip you to shreds!” Rocket exclaims angrily. 

“ROCKET!” the group shouts leaving Courtney in utter shock.

“Alright, let me correct that” Courtney blubbers while correcting Rocket’s info trying not to breakdown. 

Soon, everything is squared off and they get assigned to a different VIP tour guide. Also, they bring out a custom child-sized, battery- powered, jeep painted in black covered in green, blue and purple splatter with a banshee on the hood of the jeep. 

Rocket yet again inspects the car making sure it up to his and Groot standard, which it is. From then on the group exits the Guest Relations lobby with their tour guide and off they went through the luscious forest. 

* * *

Groot has _Rocky Raccoon_ from The Beatles playing from the car. He scans around to make sure not to run over anyone until he locks eyes on a streetmospher actor that resembles a bunch of vines with fruits and flowers. “I am Groot?” He mutters to himself while slamming the brakes making Rocket fly out of the vehicle. 

“What the flark, Groot?!” Rocket exclaims trying to get back up. The gang stops and watches Groot sprints toward the performer wanting to get a closer look at the creature. 

Groot gazes up in admiration and wonder at the performer who is looking down at him with a luscious smile. “I am Groot!” he says with admiration. He is shy at first but becomes comfortable talking to her. 

“What’s that thing Groot is talking to?” Drax asks the VIP Tour guide. 

“That’s DiVine! She’s always in the park greeting guests while blending in with her vines.” The VIP tour guide explain. “She has been here ever since the park first opened.” 

Drax and the other nod intrigued by her foliage and camouflage. 

Rocket approaches Groot “Come on Groot, we gotta keep going!” he shouts out while fixing his outfit. He grabs Groot and puts him on the passenger side of the jeep. He buckles Groot to the seat and drives off with the gang trying to catch up to them. Groot looks back and waves at DiVine in sadness.

From the distance, Blackjack O’Hare is on the roof of the stroller rental facility with binoculars watching them proceed to the big tree. “Blast! My plan on blocking them was foiled but I got more in store for my mortal enemy! Soon when I release the animals, this park will become a real zoo of a kingdom!” he says to himself psychotically with a cackle while opening up a holographic blueprint of the entire park. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Celebration Hospital Kraglin is in his hospital bed plotting his escape. “If I can sneak myself out of this place, maybe I can get out free!” He thought to himself. “Now, where’s that place?” 

Kraglin gets up from his bed wearing his hospital garbs and pops his head from the room to look and see if anyone is in the hall, which is empty. Kraglin exits his hospital room and tiptoes out of to the hall. Halfway through he sees the nurse coming around the corner and hides in the open door of a utility closet. The nurse passes the closed utility door where Kraglin comes out again to look around once more and resumes sneaking out. 

The nurse enters Kraglins room only to discover he’s not in there. “Oh hell no, this patient is not going out that slick!” she says to herself while grabbing the room phone to call security. “We have a code yellow! I repeat we have a code yellow!” She says on the phone. 

“Attention Attention! We have a code yellow in the recovery room!” The PA announces. Kraglin raises an eyebrow wondering what a code yellow is but instead sprints through the hallway making a quick getaway until a security guard captures him. Fortunately Kraglin is strong enough to knock the officer out and drag his body to a different room only to switch clothes. 

Kraglin comes out of the room dressed as the officer and closes the door behind him. He goes through the hallway to find the exit. He successfully exits the building and sprints away from the scene leaving nurses and security alike wondering where the escaped patience could have ran off to.

* * *

Back at _Disney's Animal Kingdom_ , Rocket drives pass two colorful marketplaces that look like it came from Africa and stops in front of the fence that blocks off the uncharted path of the Tree of Life. The tree of Life is a giant tree with carvings of animals. The two looks at the carving in admiration while waiting for the others to catch up. An older gentleman with the dangling earring on one ear stands by Rocket and Groot looking at the tree as well. “Beautiful isn’t it?” The gentleman says. “Hard to believe the park turned twenty three and that tree is still holding up!” he says jokingly. 

Rocket looks up at the guy and looks around wondering whom he was talking to but looks back at the tree. “Twenty three years? That sounds like a long time.” Rocket says sarcastically. “What’s makes it so special for you about this tree anyway? It's just a tree”

The gentleman laughs. “That not just a tree, it’s constructed from an offshore oil rig but made it look like a giant tree. Also, I looked over the process when it was being designed and built” he tells the confused raccoon. 

The gang catches up to Rocket and Groot. Janice takes a second look and realizes who Rocket was talking to and it was none other than the legendary Imaginer himself Joe Rohde! 


	10. Sivako!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have blasted off to a planet far from Earth with a legendary creator, Joe Rohde! Meanwhile, Blackjack has some tricks up his sleeves to get rid of the Guardians of the Galaxy!
> 
> While everyone is in danger, Kraglin takes a bus as a runaway patient with a ghostly friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Kaltxi! This took me some time to figure out since I want to make sure I did my research on the attraction, the park, and of course the legendary Joe Rohde. Knowing this is a fanfiction, anything goes I guess-
> 
> Groot: *yanks my pants* I am Groot?
> 
> Writer: What's the matter, Groot?
> 
> Groot: I am Groot! 
> 
> Writer: I don't know what you're saying but I'm assuming you wanna tell them the disclaimer.   
> *picks up Groot*   
> Writer: Anyway, I am in utter shock that my fiction predicted Iger's resignation and Chapek rising to power in the Walt Disney Company. I hope the park doesn't crash to the ground. 
> 
> Groot: I am Groot!
> 
> Writer: This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Groot: I am Groot!
> 
> Writer: No raccoons or trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. 
> 
> Groot: I am Grooooot!  
> Writer: Sivakooooo!

“Mr.Rohde, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Tibet doing your research on the Snow Leopards!” the astonished yet star-struck Janice asks the legendary Imagineer. The Guardians, Janice, and now Joe Rohde are in a bar lounge named _Nomad’s Lounge_ that overlooks the river and a bridge that leads to the recently added land, _Pandora_. Nomad’s lounge is a bar that contains artifacts on display from places around the world that were an inspiration to what made Animal kingdom from scenic sketches of the African Savanna to religious statues from the Nepal regions. Hanging above there were golden pieces of paper from stories written by not only world travelers but from park guests who visited the nomad lounge that want to tell their stories on their adventures. Rocket is drinking the Tempting Tigress, Drax has the Kiamia Mamma on the table, Peter is drinking his Leaping Lizard, Gamora takes a sip of her Sinaola Sangria, Groot drinks a small shot glass of Balinese Breeze while sitting on a doll-sized leather chair, and Mantis is drinking a cold glass of water.

Joe Rohde is a legendary retired Imagineer who overlooked the creation of the Animal Kingdom park, _Expedition Everest: Legends of the Forbidden Mountain_ while conducting researching on Mount Everest for the attraction, and the re-theming of Tower of Terror in Disney California Adventure for _Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: Break out!_

“Well, I was but after hearing they landed in Orlando I had to take a yak ride to the nearest airport and fly over here just to meet them!” Joe Rohde explains to everyone while moving his arm around like he is carrying an invisible watermelon.

While Joe Rohde is telling the group his story in Tibet, Peter is looking at Joe Rohde wondering where has he seen him before. He tries to think backward from his childhood but is drawn a blank. “So what other places have you overlooked on besides here?” Peter asks trying to lodge his memory bank.

Gamora looks at Peter wondering why he asks such a silly that question.

Joe Rohde looks at Peter. “What do you mean by that?” He asks Peter.

“Well, you seem familiar and I am unsure if I saw you at Epcot when I was a kid or if-“ Peter explains before Joe interrupts.

“Epcot?” Joe Interrupts. “I worked on one of the attractions there, that’s for sure. In fact and it’s a funny thing, when we were developing Imageworks for Journey into Imagination they had me play the Dreamfinder for their interactive _Dreamfinder: School of Drama_ Exhibit. For their demonstration video.” He explains to the hero. “You know like one of those green screen effects they use to have before it got better.” He laughs.

Peter gets up from the leather plush chair. “I knew you looked familiar!” Peter exclaims leaving everyone except for Joe confuse.

“Who is this Dreamfinder you’re talking about, Star-Munch?” Rocket asks thinking he lost it.

“Well Prycon Lotor, Dreamfinder was someone we created to symbolize how using your imagination can create wonderful things. Of course, he can’t do that without Figment and I’m still surprised after thirty-seven years that he’s still relevant!” Joe tells them.

Rocket looks at Joe Rohde with a puzzled look trying to make sense of what a Prycon Lotor is. In the taxonomy term, that’s a classification name for a raccoon. In perspective, Joe Rohde just called Rocket a raccoon. 

“So what other places have you traveled to besides this Tibet you mentioned?” Drax question Joe with curiosity while Peter sits back down.

“All over the place but mostly there since I find it fascinating,” Joe tells Drax who finds his adventures interesting. 

* * *

While Joe tells his adventure in the Himalayas with the photographer snapping candid shots of the Guardians, Blackjack O’Hare is staring in from the window plotting his next diabolical plan. “Looks like they’re taking a break but I know one thing that will break,” Blackjack mutters to himself where he makes a crack noise and psychotically laughs quietly. He turns away and hides behind the wicker chair when the gang looks over wondering who is watching them. They resume talking while blackjack comes out of hiding with a sigh of relief. “Phew, that was a close call! It would be embarrassing if someone spotted me!” Blackjack tells himself only to be startled by an overly excited child.

“Mommy, look at the rabbit!” the child shouts in excitement scaring off Blackjack O’Hare in a sprint leaving the child wanting to follow Blackjack like Alice from _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_ following the white rabbit only to be stopped by the mother from wandering off too far. 

* * *

After a couple of drinks and exchanging stories of their adventure, Joe Rohde strolls along with the Guardians and Janice to visit Pandora, aka Avatarland.

 _Pandora_ is a themed area inspired by the 2009 box office success _Avatar_ before The Walt Disney Company gained the rights from 21st Century Fox to build the land where the original concept idea of Beastly Kingdom was supposed to be built where Camp Mickey and Minnie use to reside. The place is something out of Earth and even the Guardians know for certain this something they have never encountered in their adventures in saving the galaxy! The lamppost resembles a hornet nest hanging off from a bamboo post and the pavements are splattered with moss paint and bioluminescent paint that glow under ultraviolet light. Unfortunately, since it’s daytime, it is hard to see they’re glowing. Around the forested areas were exotic plants that the guardians are not strangers to but find them fascinating.

Rocket is ahead of the gang with Groot as his passenger in their jeep to stops in front of a giant plant that resembles uh- seed glowing and spewing out the mist.

“What the flark is that thing?” Rocket questions Groot who just shrugs. “Whatever it is, it's just disgusting!”

The group catches up to Rocket and Groot. “Is he always that fast in a toy car?” Joe asks Peter and the group.

“Yup, pretty much how he is” Peter confirms Joe’s question where the other agrees with him.

“Alright then, that plant you said is disgusting is the Baja tickler” Joe explains, “This plant resembles a giant seed however if you touch it, it releases a liquid that has all the toxins from Pandora atmosphere.” He demonstrates while rubbing the plant where it releases a mist. “In reality, it's just an interactive piece of plant that guests can touch to see mist water come out.” He whispers with a wink.

Rocket gets off of the car and approaches the Baja tickler where he touches the same area Joe touched. He touches the area only to see the Baja spray water at Star-Lord leaving him drenched.

Rocket looks at the plant and Peter and back at the plant with a smirk on his face.“HAHAHA, I love this plant!” Rocket remarks with a laugh

Everyone except for the soaked Star-Lord laughs with him and continue on their expedition through Pandora. Rocket proceeds back to his car and drives along with the group instead of speeding off leaving the group to dust.

Janice couldn’t believe her eyes what’s happening: an iconic Imagineer hanging out with the Guardians of the Galaxy! Never in her entire career with the Walt Disney Company has this happened to her. The only thing close was meeting Mickey Mouse when she started working for the company when she did the college program. Of course, she had to stay professional since she is on business but internally she’s like every Disney fan: starstruck.

The group manages to meet up in the drum circle area of Pandora. The surrounding is lush with exotic plants that are native to Pandora. Giant floating rocks are hovering above the entrance to the most popular E- attraction _Flight of Passage_ with a waterfall flowing from the top of those rocks and vines attached to each of the rocks.

Once they got to the entrance to the attraction with a futuristic sign, Rocket parks his car and Groot hops inside his tribal outfit hiding from the cast member in the blue shirt with maroon pants. They all get inside without any fuss through the Fastpass lane. Meanwhile, Blackjack O’hare is staring from the distance plotting his next devious sabotage. “Hehehe looks like they wanna go for a ride.” He says to himself “Well if they wanna fly then I’ll make them fly...sky high! Hahahaha!”

* * *

The cave is full of paintings of tall blue people called Na'vi’s and a giant mural of a giant red and orange bird-like creature called an Ikran or Banshee. Joe explains while heading to the merge point that some of the handprints were from Imagineers who designed and built this attraction. They were intrigued except for Groot who was too busy admiring the handprints and is frightened by the mural of the banshee where he hides in Rocket’s tribal outfit.

The scenery transition from a cave filled with Navi history to a boiler room-like corridor where a second cast member dressed the same as the one at the attraction entrance stops them.

Groot pops out to see if the coast was clear. “I am Groot?” he asks Joe thinking he understands what he’s saying.

Joe looks at Groot unsure if he is introducing himself or if he is making words with only three words.

“No Groot, we're not there yet and those flying things are harmless!” Rocket tells Groot who is helping Joe understand what he is saying. Joe Rohde is cultured in geography, art, history, and language. But witnessing a raccoon talking to a twig is a whole level for him. “How are you able to understand this uh...” Joe asks the raccoon.

“Groot! His name is Groot. After living with him for some time, you pick up some things from the way he says. Just like how you ask me and how I answer.” Rocket informs the curious Imagineer with a sarcastic remark.

“Alright, before I let you go. I would need to measure you!” the cast member says guiding Rocket to the measuring stick that also acts as a water station. To everyone’s surprise, Rocket is tall enough to ride; even Janice couldn’t believe it! 

* * *

The cast member let them into line 3, which leads to the upper level where another cast member is sorting out the parties to their assigned preshow room. While waiting in line, Janice shoves through the group to confront Rocket. “How the hell did you get yourself tall enough to ride this, you’re only 3 foot 1!” Janice scolds the sneaky raccoon.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone I cheated!” Rocket shushes her trying to not get caught.

“But how?” Janice insists. She is never the type to pester on someone’s business but when someone is breaking the rule, she means it.

“Fine, while everyone was changing I managed to make myself tall enough to ride by building a growing and shrinking device. So I can make myself taller or shorter if I want to.” Rocket explains with a whisper. “Pretty neat huh?”

Janice couldn’t believe it, even more, when he told him his “get-tall-quick” scheme but she decided to write it off. The gang gets assigned to a pre-show room that leads upstairs to the upper level of the attraction. 

* * *

Throughout the preshow, they are introduced to a video streaming of a scientist that seems to have no idea what he’s doing while filling his dialogue with uh’s. Once they show the video of the Ikran flying, Mantis jumps with glee since she finds the idea of flying with a giant bird amazing! “I wanna touch the big bird!” she exclaims. 

“Is she always like that?” Joe Rohde asks Peter and Gamora.

“You have no idea!” Gamora tells Joe condescendingly.

After the first preshow ended they move on to the next room where they’re briefed on the safety procedure on loose articles, glasses, and remaining seated. After that, the last cast member they meet at the loading platform hand them their glasses and guide them to the motorcycle styled seats. A cast member with the nametag reading Llylla with the matching costume and a hijab notice Groot popping out of Rocket’s outfit.

“Excuse me but I can’t have you ride with him,” Llylla informs Groot.

“Why is that? He’s small enough to fit in my pocket!” Rocket tells the cast member trying not to start trouble.

“I am Groot!” Groot adds backing up to Rocket’s statement.

“What seems to be the problem this time?” Janice asks the cast member knowing that it’s going to be like Rock N Rollercoaster all over again. “If it’s about Groot, we can have him on a baby harness so Groot can ride with him.”

Llylla thinks and thinks. “Let me get my manager to see if they’ll allow it.” She says motioning them to wait right there. A minute went by with a short, red-headed lady peering through the cast member door while she and Llylla are exchanging words. Llylla comes out from the cast member room and stands in front of the group. “Alright, my manager says to go ahead but he must stay in his harness!”

“I am Groot!” Groot shouts in victory. It is a first in Disney Park history for someone to ride with someone smaller on a harness. Of course, it will not happen again since it would be unfair. Since they’re practically the only group to use one side, it was ok. 

* * *

Everyone got on board and put on their glasses. The pad from the vehicle hits them on their back; even Drax is caught by surprise.

“Who hit me?” Drax shouts out looking around.

“That’s just the pad, Drax!” Peter tells him with an eye roll.

The ride starts with a loud buzz noise with the room going dark and the lights flickering and open to a scenic sunrise of Pandora with the banshee breathing between their legs.

While the ride is going on, Blackjack sneaks into the control panel from the loading platform and hacks the system. “Let shake things up shall we?” He mutters to himself. He successfully hacks into the system and programs the ride make a fast motion upward leaving Groot almost flying off the baby harness.

“I am Groot?” Groot asks Rocket

“Beats me, but that was awesome!” Rocket exclaims in excitement while the ride dives down.

Blackjack has more in store with his hacking. He programs the ride to jerk at an 80º angles downward and quickly upwards flying Groot into the storage bin from behind like a catapult. Groot rubs his head knowing the launch is rough but he is ok.

“Groot?” Rocket asks loudly. “Groot?!” He screams out again only to find Groot got thrown off the ride.

“Ok, something is not right!” Joe exclaims trying to hold on. “I told my team not to make this steep!”

Soon enough, the group realizes that the ride is malfunctioning while holding on to dear life. The ride vehicle banks at a 65º to the left and right with the ride shaking and tilting out of control. Groot looks on in utter shock at his friends are in trouble until he hears a diabolical laugh coming from the platform.

“I am Groot!” Groot whispers to himself. Once the cave scene came on he is distracted by the colors for a short time and springs to action. Groot hops off and sprints at the psychotic bionic rabbit only to be captured by him.

“Aww what is this little twig doing on a ride he’s too short to ride on?” Blackjack says mocking Groot while picking him up.

“I am Groot!” Groot shouts.

“Or what, you’re gonna slap me with your widdle vines?” Blackjack says making a baby voice.

Groot gets furious and slams the emergency stop button with the vines from his foot and throws a punch at the rabbit in the snout causing him to release Groot.

“Ow, my nose is insured you piece of weed!” the bionic rabbit angrily exclaims while rubbing his nose.

The ride stops and the vehicles return to the station releasing the group from their vehicles leaving the others either disoriented or almost losing their alcohol.

Blackjack runs away with Groot chasing him down. Down the stair both went, even though Blackjack O’Hare is the fastest rabbit in the galaxy but Groot is the quickest swinging down the railing with his vines.

The gang, disoriented by the rough motion, follows Groot down the stairs to see who is chasing while people exiting the ride are disoriented as well. 

* * *

Groot captures Blackjack with his vines only to be cut off by a crowd of people getting out.

Groot continued running out only to see the bionic rabbit has vanished without a trace.

The group finally catches up to Groot only to see him angry.

“Where were you?” Rocket exclaims at Groot “and why were you running down the stairs” he adds.

“I am Groot!” Groot shouts while kicking the dirt. “I am Groot!” he shouts pointing at the cave while using his hand to imitate a rabbit.

“Aw flark! I knew it!” Rocket yells out knowing what Groot is saying.

Everyone is left confused except for Janice who she is aware of Groot is saying. “It’s Blackjack isn’t it?” Janice asks “He tried sabotaging the ride, wasn’t he?” she adds.

Groot nods leaving everyone surprised. “Wait, who is Blackjack?” Joe asks Janice and Rocket.

“We’ll explain at Club 33 but right now we got to get out of here before anything crazy happens,” Janice instructs Joe Rohde before feeling nauseous. “First, let me code V in the bushes!”

Janice pukes in the bushes leaving the Guardians disgusted. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Lynx 56 bus route, Kraglin is sitting by the window looking out at the trees passing by wondering if his friends are ok while being on the run. Its two days and he hasn’t been feeling himself. He sees a gentleman with blue skin and red Mohawk boarding the trolley and is sitting next to him. Kraglin isn’t too sure if its Yondu or a hallucination but he looks at him only to have him look back.

“Oh sorry, you look like someone I’d known,” Kraglin says apologetically. “I wasn’t too sure if I shouldda say something or not”

The gentleman laughs, “It’s alright! Anyway where ya heading?” he asks

Kraglin hesitates to tell his. “Well, I’m visiting my friends.” He tells the gentleman

“Friends like Star-Lord, that Rocket fella, and the others?” the gentleman probes Kraglin.

“Capt’n? I thought you were dead!” Kraglin exclaims.

The gentleman Kraglin is talking to turns out to be the ghost of Yondu. “Listen, boy, why you finding them?” Yondu asks

Kraglin looks around “I got taken by some people to a prison!” He whispers to the ghostly Yondu.

From the bus driver’s perspective, Kraglin is talking to no one but he didn’t mind considering how weird Florida tends to get. So he rolls his eyes and mined his business.

“They had me get treated for eating them soups!” Kraglin explains “but I know there nothin’ wrong with that soup!”

“Kraglin, you do realize why I stopped eating that disgusting soup of yours do ya?” the ghostly Yondu tests him with a sense of irritability.

Kraglin shakes his head “No, I thought you liked it and is why I made them every day after you died. It made me feel like you’re still with me and my crew.

The ghostly Yondu leans in front of Kraglin and whispers. “That soup of yours was laced with Galaxy dust!” He says with annoyance.

“Galaxy dust? You mean-“ Kraglin questions in shock. “Oh my nova, no wonder they thought I was crazy!”

Galaxy dust is a potent chemical found in Planet Zarine that is twenty times stronger than an average hallucinogen drug found in the American black market. One taste of that and the subject will descend into madness in a split second but fortunately, it only lasts a short time. However, consuming too much of it can and will leave permanent damages to their frontal lobe and permanently gets them hooked. In this case, Kraglin didn’t realize all that soup he had was laced with Galaxy dust.

“We gotta do something to get it out of my body!” Kraglin screams out in terror.

“Calm down Kraglin, there's always a solution to everything but you need to relax!” Yondu tells him appeasing his worried mind. “Right now, we need you to head back to these people and-”

Kraglin cuts off Yondu's advice and looks at him in disbelief. “Wait, you want me to go back and be held up like some captive animal?” he questions, “I am not going back there! YOU HEAR ME!” he screams out.

Kraglin looks around only to see there is no one but himself and the driver minding his business.

The bus driver stops at the Transportation and Ticket Center on Disney Property where Kraglin quickly gets off and makes a dash to the forested area where security chases him down only to vanish without a trace.


	11. Thelathini na Tatu (33) or Revenge of the Animatronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon our heroes get a briefing on Blackjack's shenanigans for the Guardians of the Galaxy. At this point, he could be anywhere. Which is why they split up and look for the furry troublemaker! Groot and Rocket try their first dole whip while Joe gives a TED talk about the Asia Pavillion. Oh, and pop garbage music is always garbage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you are already aware, the entire park is closed this month due to the virus spreading like a plague. Right now I am safe at home social distancing and I am sure Rocket and the gang are distancing themselves from planet earth until things get better. So folks, remember to be safe by washing your hands, keeping a 3-6 feet distance and read a couple of fanfiction to keep yourself company. After all we’re all in this together and we can get through this!
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> No Rocket, Groot, Yeti animatronic, elephants, dinosaurs, or people were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Club 33 is a private lounge built in Disneyland in the 1960s as a club where corporate sponsors can discuss business matters while enjoying their time in the park. After Walt’s passing, it became what is known as a private club where guests can drop some serious money on being part of the club. However, because of a long waitlist, it would take years to even become a member unless someone knows a member or is invited by the company. Since then, the Walt Disney Company expanded the Club 33 membership to Tokyo Disneyland where the club is located by a volcano in Disneyland Sea, Shanghai Disneyland near Mickey’s Avenue, and recently in the Walt Disney World Resort in the four parks. In Disney Animal Kingdom’s case, it is located in a secluded African building located by the Africa pavilion near the river.

The exterior of the building resembles an African inn with the faded painted text reading “Harambe House thelathini na tatu”, which is Swahili for thirty-three. Janice opens the gate so the group can get through the passageway and once everyone got through she closes it and catches up to them. She taps her employee badge on the touchpoint that has a compass logo with the number thirty-three in the center. The touchpoint makes a doorbell chime with the white light circling until the green light appears and the door opens. 

* * *

Inside is different from the exterior. It is spacious that it resembles the Nomad Lounge but more upscale. The window overlooks the river and the bridge that connects between the African Pavilion to Discovery Island, and the Creature Comforts building. They proceed inside where the door closes behind them and are greeted by formal attire cast members who are setting up the lounge area and the bar area. The group takes a seat in the booth to give the Imagineer a quick rundown as to who Blackjack is and why he is bad news. Of course, Joe couldn’t believe what is hearing but since he is open-minded, it made him feel like he’s part of a new adventure.

“He could be anywhere in the park by now!” Rocket remarks pulling out a holographic image of the entire park projecting from the device on his wrist “If anything, we might as well split up and try and find his metallic asshat!”

Rocket isn’t much of the capture-and-kill type of genetically engineer species but when it comes to attacking his team, including himself, and stealing his girlfriend in a forced arrangement all bets are off!

While Rocket is discussing everyone, Joe excuses himself with Janice to discuss by the bar area.

* * *

“Janice, why haven’t you tell Bob about this nut job?” he whispers to her.

“Look I have everything under control and I didn’t know this was going to be a problem” Janice whispers back to him. “ Wish I could call shield or whoever about the rabbit as well but Chapek threatened if I don’t keep the park's image up to his standard, he would fire me!

Joe looks at her if she was joking. Based on the serious look she gave him, she wasn’t joking at all! “Ok, we’ll see how this goes but if he decides to reactivate the yeti, I swear to Roy and Eisner that I will go Mongolian on that hare!” Joe tells her threateningly. It is rare for him to threaten the way he did but the only time he did was when he had to handle Internet trolls criticizing his creative ideas for Pandora. 

* * *

Once they both got back Rocket and the gang notices the two come back to their table. “Everything ok, dangle and Janice?” Rocket jokingly asks.

“Oh, we were just discussing uh....” Janice tells them with a pause.

“Confidential stuff for the park since Animal Kingdom will be turning 25” Joe chimes in as the two sit with the gang. They were not convinced but they let it slide, even Drax knows they were lying.

“...Right, so based on how big this place is we will need to split up as Rocket said!” Peter says directing to the gang, including Janice, Joe, and the production team. “Me, Rocket, and Groot will be heading there,” He points at the African Pavilion.

“Janice and Gamora will head over there and see if anything suspicious happens,” Peter says pointing at Dinoland U.S.A.

“And Mantis, Drax, and Joe will look there cause I’m sure that mountain is a perfect hideout.” Peter also says pointing at the Asia Pavilion.

Every nod in agreement but Joe has his hands up “quick question if we were to find this rabbit how are we suppose to protect ourselves?” He asks firmly knowing he rather not have anyone; not even the cast members, harmed in a crossfire.

“Simple, dangle!” Rocket answers while puling out some weapons from his African tribal warrior outfit. “These will do you good and whatever you do don’t press that button!” he warns pointing at a red button on the side of the blaster.

Joe and Janice grab their blaster and conceal them. Rocket pulls out their Nano vests as well. “These will protect your sorry asses in case _blackjackass_ decides to shoot ya!” he adds.

After their battle plan, lunch arrived and everyone eats up. The news comes on by the bar where the reporter is reporting on a hospital breakout that took place at Celebration hospital “Nurses have reported that this patient has escaped. If anyone has encountered this man, you are urged to contact the Kissimmee Police Department.” She says with a police sketch that looks exactly like Kraglin. Groot watches the news and immediately points at the TV “I am Groot!” he shouts

“What is it, Groot?” Rocket looks at Groot pointing at the TV. He looks at the TV only to see another Florida Man news. “A Florida couple has been arrested for attempted armed robbery with a rubber chicken and a pet gator.” The news reporter details leaving Rocket disinterested.

“Seriously, what is up with Florida?” Rocket sarcastically asks Janice who only shrugs. Disappointed, Groot pouts as he takes a sip of his small glass of water. 

Soon they split up with two more VIP tour guides following along as well as the production team. Janice, Joe, and the team are armed with their concealed weapons; even though Janice hides her blaster in her Mickey Mouse purse but she can still use her purse as one consider how heavy it is, and their nano vest which is hidden inside their clothes.

* * *

Rocket, Groot, and Peter head into Harambe Market where the place is bustling with guests exploring the area themed to an African marketplace. Groot sees people eating a yellow soft serve that draws to his attention. “I am Groot?” Groot asks with curiosity.

“That yellow thing? Well, I don’t know let me asks this guide here.” Rocket tells Groot knowing he is gonna want that thing. “Excuse me but my friend is wondering what that yellow thing is.” He tells the short college looking tour guide.

“That's a pineapple dole whip!” The VIPP tour guide informs the confused raccoon. “It's like a soft-serve but refreshing and it can be served with rum.”

“With rum? Huh, let's go and get some!” Rocket tells the guide leaving Peter confused as to why he is getting that when Blackjack is on the run.

At the Tamu Tamu refreshment, Rocket approaches the cast member dress in an Orange Kent pattern shirt at the register and request a pineapple dole whip cup with Parrot Bay Coconut Rum and a cup of pineapple dole whip without the rum for Groot know that he asked about it.

“Here ya go little guy!” Rocket says to the little tree-like a dad he is giving the small cup to Groot. While the trio heads to the entrance to _Kilimanjaro Safari_ Groot looks at it in admiration and takes a bite of it only to be not only delighted by the tang but by how refreshing it is to eat something cold. Groot devours the thing with joy and fails to realize he ate the whole thing! Rocket, on the other hand, is hesitant with how it tastes since this is different from what he eats. He takes a scoop and gets a taste of it. At first, it was too tart for him but after a couple of scoops with the coconut rum, it started to taste better. “Huh, this ain’t bad!” Rocket remarks to himself after finishing up his pina colada float before entering the attraction. 

* * *

At the Asia Pavillion Drax, Mantis, and Joe are strolling through the area where some of the buildings resembling palaces and Tibet apartments built from clay and bricks with cables hanging all around the building.

“Uh, why are there a lot of cables stretched around the buildings?” Drax questions the Imagineer. 

“I mean, we have satellite and wireless networks!” Mantis adds

“Well during my location scouting for the construction of Animal Kingdom, some countries, like India for instance, are always growing especially when you have a building that is built thousands of years ago...” Joe explains the two from his experience. While Joe is dialoguing about the pavilions design history, Drax and Mantis exchange looks knowing there curiosity has grown bigger than ever.

Soon enough they encounter a shrine of the Yeti that overlooks a mountain with a train going up the track and another train going down from the distance. One thing for certain, their curiosity grew. “Ah yes, that shrine was inspired by a real shrine my team encountered when we climbed Mount Everest while scouting ideas for the attraction.” Joe explains the two “and that train right there is based on an actual tea train that only transport plucked tea leaves to the factory.”

“So that there is what Mount Everest looks like?” Drax asks.

“In a way, yes!” Joe says with a thought.

The three head on their way to check out the first rollercoaster in Disney's Animal Kingdom _Expedition Everest: Legends of the Forbidden Journey_. The attraction is themed around a tea company turned into a tourist destination where guest board a tea train to travel to the top of Mount Everest only to come encounter with the mythical legend: the yeti. In the Imagineering standpoint, the yeti use to operate during the first year it open. However because the yeti is built on the structure, have the giant animatronic moving would possibly collapse the building in an instant. So for the rest of the time, the yeti just stands there with strobing lights being dubbed in the Disney community “disco yeti”.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dinoland U.S.A. Gamora is not having it with the music blasting from Chester and Hester’s Dino bash. The place resembles a dinosaur-themed carnival where _Primeval Whirl_ is an abridged attraction of _Dinosaur_ but with a wild mouse style coaster and _TriceraTops Spin_ is a Dumbo attraction from Disney's Magic Kingdom but themed to triceratops dinosaur on a giant top. She is ok with listening to music but garbage pop music is not her cup of tea. “Couldn’t they play something different than this crap?” Gamora sarcastically asks Janice who knows how she feels since she is not a fan of that music genre.

They escape from the Chester & Hester area through the gift shop and out to a forested path leading to the Dino Institute where _Dinosaur_ resides. “Honestly, I have never seen a path this covered in fog and bushes.” Gamora joking tells Janice while the sound of dinosaur roars can be heard.

“Gamora, you have no idea! The last time I went through here, I almost crapped myself from how loud the roar was while I was getting out of the attraction.” Janice says with a laugh.

“Wait, this path leads to a ride?” Gamora questions know that’s a ridiculous idea “who in their right mind thought that was a good idea?”

Janice glances at Gamora since the answer is obvious. “Anyway, we finally made it to Dinosaur. I’m sure Blackjack would be hiding out there since its all science and not to mention we got dinosaur animatronics.” Janice tells Gamora confidently. The Dino Institute resembles a science museum that can be found in Washington DC with a statue of the iguanodon displayed proudly on a giant pond. The two are greet by cast members in lab suits standing by the entrance of the attraction. 

* * *

Back in _Kilimanjaro Safari_ Rocket, Groot and Peter are onboard a safari vehicle with their driver, Matt, who is giving his passengers facts about the animals that live in the _Harambe Animal Reserve_ while driving. Rocket looks around to see how freely the animals are roaming, which he has mixed feeling about it. Their vehicle arrives into the Savanna region to witness some giraffes and wildebeests grazing the grassland. “Damn, how the flark do they eat with that neck? I bet he tried finding a shirt his size but his neck is in the way!” Rocket remarks as the giraffes stroll by. “Who created that wildebeest? He looks like a rejected design for a cow!” He adds when he sees the wildebeest. A couple of guests onboard laughs hearing his comment as some were so true.

Peter elbows Rocket to shut up, which Rocket did while rubbing his arm. Groot looks around in amazement “I am Groot!” he says with a smile.

The vehicles in front of them stop.“Ok, folks, we're gonna stop here for a moment and please remember to stay seated,” Matt instructs after giving facts about the animals.

“Huh, I wonder why we stopped us here!” Peter asks himself. The three look around to see if any animals are roaming but only some African cattle and gazelles.

“All vehicles! All vehicles!” the radio announces "We have an elephant stampede in progress! I repeat we have an elephant stampede! Please turn your vehicles to the nearest emergency exit, immediately!”

The vehicles ahead of them accelerate to the nearest exit as some of the animals in the area scatter to emptiness. “Folks, we're gonna cut this trip short as we will be heading back to Harambe station!” Matt announces as he starts his vehicle only to find it stalled.

“Ah, flark! Of all places, when we gotta go our ride stalls!” Rocket remarks at Matt “Here, let me get it running will ya!”

Rocket jumps out of the vehicle and opens the hood only to find a kill switch is installed on the ignition. “Blackjack!” he whispers “that tin hare is a dead hare!” Rocket attempts to rewire the cable from the kill switch to the ignition only to have the kill switch turn into a ticking time bomb. “What the flark? It’s also a bomb?” He whispers to himself even more and is more furious. Successfully, he rewires the ignition and pulls out the detonator without anyone seeing what’s going on.

“Alright, alright, I’m sure I can disable it. But I gotta do this quickly before we all go kablooey!” Rocket thinks to himself as he pulls out his tools from his outfit. with the clock ticking faster, Rocket cuts some wires and making split decisions that he manages to disable the device with only a second to spare. He removes the container that supplies the explosion and stores it in his outfit. Rocket then destroys the device and closes the hood. Quickly, Rocket hops on board where Matt turns the engine on. Matt and the folks onboard are impressed once the vehicle starts.

"I don't wanna alarm you, star munch, but blackjack placed a kill switch turned bomb in the engine." Rockets whispers at Peter leaving him surprised. 

With the time spent on disabling the kill switch turned bomb, it was already too late as a stampede of elephant charges in front of them leaving the driver shift gears into reverse. “Hang on folks, its gonna be a wild ride!” Matt exclaims leaving some pulling out their phones to record this wild evasive maneuver. Matt drifts his vehicle and put it to drive to escape from the elephant stampede.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Peter questions Matt who just turns off his microphone.

“This is the fastest it can go!” Matt replies in terror. He dodges the elephant swings and misses their tusk as it gangs from all sides of the vehicle.

One of the elephants rams the side of the vehicle managing to break the passenger door inward pinning Rocket. Incredibly, Matt manages to go through the exit route only to be greeted by the husbandry cast members and other safari drivers. The safari drivers prior to them manage to get the guests off the damaged safari vehicle quickly and safely while the husbandry cast members spring into action and accelerate their pick up truck into the habitat to control the wild elephants.

Everyone onboard is ok but the vehicle managed to sustain some serious damages from broken passenger doors to dents sustained from the elephant's rammed tusk leaving some guests sustaining minor injuries. However for Rocket's case, his leg got a deep cut from having the door pinning his leg but the drivers manage to pull him out where they quickly rush him to the veterinary office, which is conveniently located on-site at Rafiki Planet Watch with help from Peter, Groot, and the other husbandry team to transport him. 

* * *

Back at _Expedition Everest_ , Joe Rhode, and the two board the tea train-themed vehicle where they were assigned to sit in the far back. Once the tea train releases some smoke and the sound of a loud toot, the train leaves the loading station. Mantis knew it's gonna be a fun train ride. “I love this ride!” Mantis shouts out with a smile.

They go through the first hill only to be teased as a short drop and a left banking turn leading to the second steep lift going through a yeti temple and soon enough into the mountain. The train banks into the left again leading to a dead stop on the broken track. “Hey, why did we stop?” Drax exclaims in disbelief.

With the sound of a roar from the yeti, the train reverses into a dark tunnel leaving Drax hanging on to his seat while Mantis is enjoying the ride backward. The train stops once again only to be in a cave with an outline of the yeti projected on the cave wall. However, Joe notices something different about the projection and it was something he thought was off after they did the ride renovation. A large thud came upon only to find out the animatronic yeti crash into the wall leaving Joe panicking to get off the ride. With the blaster out of his pocket, he shoots at the lap bar and manages to escape from his vehicle to release the others and some guests dashing towards the emergency exit. Down the stairs, they all went with the building rumbling and shaking and in the knick of time where they stood by the gift shop near the ride's exit. Out of something from a King Kong movie, the building collapse with the animatronic Yeti crashing out of the mountain ready to cause havoc. 

Joe and the two knew the yeti has got to stop and knowing the yeti inside and out, he got a plan. “Drax, grab one of the extension rope and Mantis grab the other end. I’m gonna get the yeti to come over and soon enough we’ll trip him into the get knocked out!” He tells the two knowing that it isn’t a good idea but it would have to do.

The Yeti stomps around the mountain as he prepares to destroy the bridge. “Hey, big guy!” Joe yells out waving at the big gorilla-like monster. "Wanna destroy someone, then come and get me!"

Soon enough the Yeti animatronic chase him down to where the trap is set. ONce the yeti is there Drax and Mantis wrap the yeti’s leg with the extension rope causing it to timber and crash through the seating area for River’s of Light. The yeti animatronic breaks down and shuts down. Joe approaches the animatronic to investigate what caused it to become more animated and destructive. Digging through the exoskeleton and the fur cover, he notices a remote transmitter with a painted icon of a hare.

“I think that's Blackjack's!” Drax says.

“Gee, I didn’t ask for your theory but why in the world would that insane hare want to control a yeti for?” Joe says condescendingly while wondering about the control. Drax receives a message from Peter and the three rush to _Rafiki's Planet Watch_ while Joe texts Janice what happened. 

* * *

Back at _Dinosaur_ , the two proceed inside the building where they see an exhibit of bones and artifacts describing how the dinosaurs became extinct by an asteroid impact a hundred fifty million years ago. Before they could enter the preshow building, Janice receives a message from Joe that the Yeti animatronic went rogue and it was handled. “Great now the disco yeti became the destructive yeti!” Janice mutters in disbelief while rubbing her temples

Meanwhile, Gamora receives a message from Peter that Rocket is in _Rafiki's Planet Watch_ for a deep cut leg. “I knew this idea was a stupid idea!” she says to herself with an eye roll.

The two exits the building pushing through guests trying to get in only to hear the fire alarm going off instructing people to evacuate the building.

However, one thing that Janice notices is she doesn't smell fire, neither did Gamora. Once they exit, they see the animatronic of a monstrous Carnotarus breaking out of the building causing mayhem and destruction like the yeti animatronic. Guest panic out of the buildings and out of Dinoland USA that it almost resembles something out of a Jurassic park movie.

Janice and Gamora look at each other knowing they have got to take that Dino down before anything crazy happens. Janice pulls out her blaster and Gamora pulls out hers as well as they're both armed and ready. The two rush towards the dinosaur animatronic blasting at the limbs to weaken its mechanical joints, which worked but the dinosaur is still operating. “What the hell did they use to build this contraption!” Gamora questions Janice while blasting at the dino with fury.

They kept blasting and blasting until the animatronic went down and eventually shuts down. Janice and Gamora approach the dinosaur precariously to remove a piece of its skin to reveal the same transmission device found in the Yeti animatronic.

“We gotta show this to Peter and the other but I don't know where this Rafa Planet Watch or whatever it is!” Janice tells Gamora while pulling out the transmitter.

“I think know where they are, come with me!” Gamora tells Janice pulling Janice to come along in a hurry. 

* * *

At the veterinary office, while Peter and Groot are sitting outside the emergency room, Rocket is laying on an examining table wearing his medical scrub that is 3 sizes too big while getting his x-ray done. He looks out from the giant window to see a little kid staring at him from the outside. “What are you looking at you gargoyle? “ he exclaims as the veterinarian injects him with a numbing agent before stitching his legs back up.

Gamora and Janice arrive at Rafiki Planet Watch along with Mantis, Drax, and Joe to see Rocket getting surgery. After the procedure went well, a veterinarian invites them in to see Rocket who is still on the examination table recovering from the surgery. 

* * *

In the hunk of junk of a spaceship hiding out near the Fort Wilderness campground, Blackjack O'Hare throws a heavy fit on not only losing connection with the two animatronic but also how the Guardians manage to survive without a single scratch. “Curses! I had everything all planned out on their curtain call only to have that rat foil my plans!” Blackjack looks further in the footage to see Janice attacking the dinosaur animatronics. He starts to puzzle everything like a supercomputer in IBM. “Looks like the Guardians weren’t the only one foiling my plans!” Blackjack says with a frantic matter. “Looks like I might have to call extra help to keep them busy, hehe!”

After reviewing the footage he pulls out a holograph of Magic Kingdom to plan his next attack for tomorrow. 

* * *

In the woods five miles from the Fort Wilderness campground parameter, Kraglin is roaming around the forest dazed and confused. He starts to feel dehydrated where he frantically looks for a river or even a lake that he can go to where he can rehydrate as well as a place for him to build a hideout.

“Boy, what are you doing in the woods?” the ghost of Yondu appears. “ I told you to go back and get help!”

Kraglin looks around to see the ghost of Yondu who is sitting on a giant rock. “I am not going back there, cap'n!” He yells. “They weren’t helping me get better, they were keeping me hostage like a wild animal!”

The ghost of Yondu shakes his head knowing that Kraglin is not understanding what he means. He approaches Kraglin and gets into his face. “Listen here boy, I am telling you this because you’re a mess! You tried to be a cap’n but you never ask and look at what happened!”

“Sure I do!” Kraglin scoffs defending his honor. “If anything I always ask my crew for help.”

“Asking if anyone wants your garbage soup does not count, you idiot!” Yondu scolds.

While Kraglin is ignoring his lecture, he notices a broken-down ship from the distance but it isn’t his or the guardians rather it’s someone like Blackjack.

“Boy, are you even listening?” Yondu asks only to be pulled by Kraglin down to conceal their location.

“What are you...” Yondu asks before being shushed by Kraglin.

“That ship there, I don’t think that Star Lord’s and I don’t think that’s mine either!” Kraglin whispers. “I think my friends are in trouble!”

Kraglin analyzes the ship from the distance and thinks of a plan. “Cap’n what you suggest I do?” He asks only to find out Yondu vanish without a trace yet again.

“Aight, I can either walk away and get help or look closer and figure out whose ship it is and warn my friends” Kraglin tells himself. He tells himself only to find out his communicator is still at the hospital and the only thing he has is a loaded gun and some handcuffs from the police uniform he stole. He approaches the ship and examins the junk ship. Seeing the icon of a hare on the side, Kralgin knew right away it is none other than Blackjack O' Hare. He attempts to run away only to be caught in a laser net trap where Blackjack O’ Hare exits the ship to his surprise.


	12. Are we out of the Woods yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have officially escaped from Animal Kingdom's madness! With Rocket being discharged from the veterinary office, there is no telling what Blackjack has in store for the Guardians of the Galaxy! 
> 
> Meanwhile, Kraglin has been kidnapped and it's up to him and his ghostly Yondu to find a way out before things can get woodsy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter mentions danger and peral for our heroes! 
> 
> Hey y'all! sorry for keeping everyone waiting but I got into a procrastinative mood since I'm under social distancing and my current day job had to be shut down from the time being. Anyway, my writing is helping me cope with having too much time in my hand! 
> 
> With that said, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Neither Rocket, Groot, Kraglin, or any other life forms were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

After Rocket is discharged from the Veterinary office at Rafiki’s Planet Watch, Janice, Joe, and the Guardians escorted out of the facility back to the Wildlife Express train where they board an African train leading them to the African Pavilion.

“All aboard!” the train conductor announces while the train toots loudly.

They board the last train cabin where Janice motions the train conductor to close the last cabin off for them, which the conductor did. Once the train finishes loading guests, the train makes a loud toot and off they go heading back to the African train station.

“I honestly don’t know if how I’m going to fix this publicity mess but it’s getting insane!” Janice mutters to herself. She takes a deep breath and looks at the Guardians. “So, Rocket, how’s your leg doing?” Janice asks Rocket trying to ignore the mess they got themselves into.

“Oh you know, STITCHED UP LIKE A FLARKING RAGDOLL!” Rocket sarcastically remarks at Janice, which makes her almost fall off her seat. “No matter I can build a metallic cover to get me moving while it heals up.”

“While we're still talking about this, the Yeti that we stopped had a wireless device attached with a logo of a rabbit on it.” Joe exchanges to the group.

“Now that you mentioned it, Janice and I noticed it as well when we took down that... whatever that is.” Gamora adds while pulling out the device from her pocket.

Joe examines the device to confirm this exactly looks like the one he saw on the yeti. Rocket grabs the device to examine further to confirm it is one of Blackjack’s insane inventions.

“This definitely has Blackjackass written all over but what really got me thinking is how the flark did he get past security without being caught.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asks with a shrug.

“Nah, that’s impossible! Those cameras would have captured some footage of him” Rocket replies

“Maybe someone is working for him and just gave him the access code while disabling the cameras” Peter implies.

“And then he paid everyone off and blah blah BLAH!” Rocket mocks Peter’s theory “Blackjack doesn’t do that kind of job, _Star-munch_ ; he works alone!”

Janice chimes in “maybe they offered him something he couldn’t refuse in exchange?” she says with an Italian accent resembling the scene from The Godfather. Everyone looks at her funny unsure if she is being serious or funny. She rolls her eyes knowing the joke didn’t go well. “Anyway, what if someone offered him a deal in exchange.”

Rocket thinks and thinks. “That could be possible but the next question is who.” They all wonder who is partnering with Blackjack.

The train arrives at the station and they exit first before the other guests could. Rocket hops with a pink princess decorated cane off his seat and proceed of the train. Soon they head to the stroller lot where Rocket and Groot’s car is before they boarded the attraction. Rocket places his princess cane and hops on. Groot boards the car as well and soon enough they drive off leaving everyone to dust.

“Ok, now I can see why he calls himself Rocket.” Joe jokingly remarks to the Guardians. 

* * *

While the others are catching up, Rocket and Groot drive pass a coffee shop. “Can’t believe they gave me this pink garbage cane instead of a wheelchair!” Rocket mutters.

“I am Groot!” Groot says with a laugh pointing at the pink cane.

“I AM NOT WEARING A TUTU WITH THAT CANE, GROOT!” Rocket shouts at the small twig.

They kept driving until they hear a deafening scream coming from the Otter Grotto.

“What the flark is that screaming coming from?” Rocket mutters as he slams the brake in front of the Otter Grotto. He hops off his car and grabs is cane to look into the viewing area of the otter. Groot follows him as soon as Rocket hops away.

The habitat is spacious full of otters and the screaming Rocket heard was them screaming for food since it is already feeding time. Rocket looks at them running around, however, there is one otter that caught Rocket’s attention. “Lylla?” he mutters.

The otter resembles someone Rocket used to be fond of when he lived in Half - World. Lylla was Rocket’s soulmate before Blackjack took her away. Looking at that particular otter, he reminisces the times he had with Lylla from swimming in a giant pond to fighting off clowns side by side.

“Sir! Sir!” The caretaker asks Rocket who is still in a similar trance Peter had on the ship.

Groot rolls his eyes and plucks a piece of his hair to wake up.

“OW, what?” Rocket exclaims coming out of a trance turning towards the caretaker.

“Oh, sorry I startled you!” the young college-aged caretaker says apologetically. “I wanted to ask if you had any questions about our otters.”

“No worries!” Rocket says accepting her apology “In fact, do you know if that thing there has a name or where it came from?” He asks pointing at the otter that resembles Lylla.

The caretaker looks at the otter Rocket points out. “Oh, that otter there is a girl and she’s recently born here” she says to the curious raccoon.

“But does she have a name?” Rocket emphasizes the question.

“Not that I can recall but maybe I can forward our husbandry a name suggestion.” She informs the raccoon.

“Can you have her named Lylla in my honor?” Rocket asks the caretaker.

“Why you say that?” the concern caretaker asks kneeling at his height.

Rocket starts telling his reason where the group catches up to him. The group secretly overhears his story about who Lylla is and why he would want to name the new otter that.

Janice slowly tears up knowing the little raccoon has feelings. “Never knew he was a sensitive guy” she whispers.

“Poor puppy!” Mantis whispers to her self. She tilts her head on Drax’s shoulder while listening to their conversation 

After Rocket finishes telling his story, the caretaker almost tears up. “I have never heard a story this sad in my entire life.” She says wiping her eyes out.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone that I told you that!” Rocket says fighting himself from crying. “It’s kind of personal!”

“Tell you what, I’m gonna take you and your little guy to the shop across from us to pick up an otter to honor her. How does that sound?” the caretaker asks the raccoon.

Rocket pauses. “I think that would be sappy but I can do that.” He says agreeing to her suggestion.

Rocket, Groot, and the animal caretaker head to the market to pick up a stuffed animal of an Otter where the merchant accepts a “no string’s attached” piece of paper from the caretaker.

“Well I should get going but I hope you’re having a wild time here at the park.” The caretaker tells Rocket.

The two went their separate ways and Rocket with Groot oh his shoulder heads back to the car that is still parked at the Otter grotto. Once Rocket arrives with the stuffed toy otter, the group pretends they were out of breath. “I know you idiots were there listening to the whole thing!” Rocket exclaims whacking his pink cane at Peter’s leg knocking him down. “If any of you guys say anything, ill blast ya heads!” He looks directly at Peter “That includes you, Star Munch!”

The group resumes on exiting the park only to find out from security that news reporters swarm the exit. Janice pulls out her phone and calls the driver to come backstage to pick them up.

They get to the cast member's only area near the entrance to the Rainforest Café where the driver is waiting for them ready to take off.

After Janice and the group said their farewells to Joe Rhode for his help, they hop into a dark window tinted SUV where they are being transported back to the Riviera Resort. Janice, being the last to board, her phone vibrates loudly. She pulls out her phone to no surprise that Bob Chapek called. “Aw crap!” she thought to herself as she hops on in the front passenger.

* * *

“I can’t believe this is happening! I told Janice not to create havoc and what did she do? She gets the entire park shut down!” Chapek angrily tells himself while watching a news report on his computer.

“Terror at Disney’s Animal Kingdom!” the news reporter announces with video clips of Reedy Creek police and paramedics arriving at the park entrance “A place to escape and learn about environmental conservation turned to a living nightmare. Witnesses have described what happened here as something out of a disaster movie.”

“I couldn’t believe what was happening!” says Justin who is wearing an R hat with a striped shirt, jeans, and black and white shoes is telling the news reporter “I was doing a vlog on _Kilimanjaro safari_ when all of a sudden there was an elephant stampede! I got some schweet videos of it happening but I’m fortunate to be alive!”

“At Kilimanjaro Safari, a wild elephant stampede caused the ride vehicle where one of the Guardians of the Galaxy was on sustained some damages leaving some guests injured as well as leaving Rocket in the veterinary office to recover.” The reporter says as the video of elephants charging towards the driver and other elephants on the side charging plays with police photos of the damaged safari vehicles and a photo of Rocket being transported on a pickup truck.

“As the elephant stampede was taking place, another event took place where the animatronic Yeti and Dinosaur created havoc on the park property creating damages unimaginable!” The news reporter discusses as videos of Drax, Mantis, and Joe defeat the Yeti and the video of Janice and Gamora shooting at the dinosaur is playing at the same time with no sound.

Once the playback footage is done playing, the footage transition to a live feed of a blonde news reporter who is standing in front of a police and ambulance scene. “As of right now, a spokesperson for the Walt Disney Resort has not made any comment on the incident but police have confirmed that is no coincidence and the investigation is ongoing while the park closes early. Jenna Howard at _Disney's Animal Kingdom_ , WFTV News!”

He grabs his phone and makes and quickly contacts Janice, which goes straight to voicemail. He groans loudly knowing that she is not answering his phone. If there are some things a busy chairman cannot stand and it is bad publicity, lawsuits, and being left on voicemail. “Janice, this is your boss! Please call me back, I need a word with you!” He sternly scolds on the phone. 

* * *

In the SUV, everyone is silent except for Rocket who is enraged by how Blackjack tried to attack everyone while still lifting his injured left leg. “How the flark did he knows that we were here? It’s like he sees our every move!” He stops talking and looks at Janice who is opening up her phone app. “Wait, before you do anything, can I take a look at your small tablet for a minute?”

Janice pauses and looks at him with a puzzle. Janice isn’t sure why he wanted her phone but if he is asking this its for a reason. “Uh, sure but don’t look at my...” Janice says as Rocket snatches her phone to show a notification from Tinder. “...Tinder!” she says finishing her sentence when Rocket opens it by accident.

“Who is this guy you were chatting with?” Gamora says looking at the Tinder profiles over Rocket's shoulder as he looks through her phone.

“Oh, that Chapek guy left you a voicemail!” Rocket says towards Janice while looking through the phone leaving Janice in a state of panic. Rocket looks around the Disney experience app looking for activity only to discover something was not, in fact, right. “That how he knew!” he shouts “Blackjack hacked into your account!”

Janice grabs her phone back. “What do you mean hacked?” she questions in denial as she looks around in her phone.

“That scrap metal somehow got into the network and downloaded everything you planned without a trace!” Rocket explains pointing at a link on the web history when she looks in her safari app. “So whoever used your phone somehow typed in the link without being caught!’

“I read somewhere that people can use lasers to hack into people’s phones.” Janice theorizes “Maybe someone was following me and managed to control my phone to download a website.”

They all look at her trying to make sense of what she’s saying but resumes what they were doing. “Anyway, I gotta call him back before he comes crashing into the Riviera Hotel. 

* * *

Back at their hotel suite, Rocket is fixing up an enhanced case for his leg with his stuffed Otter looks at him wearing mechanic goggles in his room. Meanwhile, Groot, Peter, and Gamora are watching _Guardians of the Galaxy_ on the big screen. 

"I can't believe they made a movie about us!" Peter exclaims in disbelief. "I mean they look exactly like us!"

Gamora rolls her eyes but admires the person who plays her in the movie. She eyes on Chris Pratt who plays Star-Lord and blushes.

When the animated Rocket first appears on-screen, Peter jaws drop by how fluffy they made Rocket look. "Oh my god, they made Rocket fluffy!" He says with a laugh. Groot smiles and applauses. 

* * *

In the dining room with the doors are closed, Janice is having a lengthy discussion with Bob Chapek as to what just took place at Disney's Animal Kingdom. “Listen, Mr. Chapek, we’re dealing with someone more dangerous than Universal stealing our patents and a global virus outbreak we had last year...COMBINED!” she exclaims on her phone.

“Unfortunately, these are two different things! Two...DIFFERENT...things!” Chapek emphasizes “Have you seen those postings on social media? We are in hot waters because of this!”

Janice switches into Twitter to see postings from guests who panicked when the yeti attacked, the dinosaur attacked, the elephant causing havoc at Kilimanjaro and the Flight of Passage with the closed sign being displayed. “As I said before, we did not plan for this to happen. Hell, Rocket got attacked by an elephant for Christ’s sakes and I didn’t know this happened at the time!” she says getting ready to fight him over the phone. “Oh and your welcome for us stopping that Dinosaur and Yeti animatronic from creating more damage to your park, BY THE WAY!”

* * *

Janice’s shouting startles Groot and the two, which causes them to pause their movie and listen in to their conversation.

“What’s with all that shouting?” Gamora whispers to Peter while planting her ears on the wall. The two shrugs.

Peter proceeds to the kitchen to grab a glass cup and returns to listen in to the conversation.

Rocket; on the other hand, is startled by the shouting fight from the other room that he stops working on his iron cast and listens in. “What the flark is going on there?” He asks himself as he plants his ears on the wall like the others. He then moves his stuff otter near the wall to listen in too.

* * *

“I don’t care if this was planned or NOT! You were responsible for ensuring everyone’s safety and you made the park look bad! Chapek scorns loudly. “You did say you have everything under control, isn’t that right?” 

“You know what I think? Your cast members were supposed to be keeping an eye out on the ENTIRE property as well but it seems that someone let this slip under their radar. So, it’s YOUR fault on YOUR part for not hiring someone to do a thorough background check on the people they hire! Hell, I have been to the parks for years and I noticed how poorly they’ve been treated! Not only are they practically living in a low-income environment from how crappy their wage is, which I believe explains why they aren’t doing their job, but you had some roles outsourced by college students as a cover-up for cheap labor! So really whose fault is in this scenario, _cheapek_?”

“Janice, who gives a crap on what YOU think would be better for our cast members but this was YOUR idea and YOU better get a strong security team to follow your ass around or you WILL be outsourced!” Chapek scorns on the phone one last time before he hangs up.

Janice slams her phone on the table and plants herself on the floor trying to take a breather from what went down. “I can’t believe I told him off like that!” Janice whispers in disbelief. Janice has never been the type to speak out against anyone like that, not even her own boss. Of course, there were some exceptions whether it’s something her family would say that is strongly incorrect or if her friends were doing something that is never a good idea. Unfortunately, she has gotten better at keeping her thought to herself but when her buttons are pushed, then she tells it as it is! 

* * *

Out in the green field where Drax and Mantis just finished people-watching and are learning to play foot pool, Mantis stops and looks around detecting a loud echo.

“Drax, did you hear something? Mantis asks stopping Drax from kicking the white ball at a stripe lined ball. He shrugs and resumes kicking it where the white ball flies off and hits the lifeguard. The duo runs away from the scene before the lifeguard would find out it would be them. 

* * *

At Blackjack’s ship, Kraglin is rope tied to a long pipe attached near the ship’s control panel. He awakens and shakes his head where he looks around disorientingly making sense as to where he is and what happened after falling through a trap. He was tied in the living quarter that connects to the cockpit and the engine room. Lights are flashing with clothes and poster décor hanging on the walls. It is in a disheveled state but the only thing organized with the weapon closet where small blasters and bazooka styled weapons are held upright.

Blackjack pulls up a chair form the dining table and sits down and points his blaster at Kraglin.

“How the hell did you find my ship, Ravager?” Blackjack interrogates Kraglin. “Somebody must have sent you to find my hideout!”

Kraglin shakes his head frantically “no-no, nobody sent me anything!” he blubbers out in a panic. “I swear, I just saw your ship in the woods and I wasn’t sure what it was!”

Blackjack isn’t convinced by his honesty. He shakes his heads while getting up from his chair and strikes Kraglin on the side of his head with the bottom grip from the blaster. “Don’t you lie to me ya dumpster pirate!” Blackjack scorns. He starts pacing around the room where he proceeds to the computer monitor. He pulls up a hologram of a database file detailing Yondu, Kraglin, and the entire Ravager. ”I’ve heard about you Ravagers and I’m sorry that you lost your captain.” Blackjack says condescendingly, “I bet it was a heavy burden to lose someone close to you and having to step into your captain’s shoes.”

Blackjack pulls out a recent data file on Kraglin escaping from a hospital. “Oh my, it looks like you escaped from a hospital and it says here you were admitted because they thought you took some hallucinogenic drugs. Hehe, these Terrans sure find funny words to describe something that causes false images.” He adds with a laugh. Blackjack proceeds back to where he was and points the blaster at Kraglin's head once again.

“So tell me, who sent you?” Blackjack asks again placing his finger on the trigger.

Kraglin looks around again to find a way out of this but he is hopeless. He got himself into this mess instead of listening to Yondu’s advice. Mentally, he blames himself that he almost gets choked up. “I’m telling you! No one sent me!” Kraglin screams out.

Nebula, who is still partially repaired, opens the main corridor stopping Blackjack from blasting him. She then enters the room. “The junk pirate is useless, Blackjack! I only teamed up with you just get back at my sister.” She scolds.

Blackjack stops and puts the blaster down. He lets out a heavy sigh and puts it back in his holster. “This is why I stopped teaming up light years ago.” He says unhappily. Kraglin sighs in relief and watches them.

Blackjack confronts Nebula and guides her to the dining corridor to do some repairs. “Look, I only teamed up with you because we have a common enemy: those Guardians of the Galaxy!” He says bitterly.

“I know, rabbit, but be patient. Soon enough we will destroy them just like how they sliced me up!” Nebula tells Blackjack who doesn’t find her calling him a rabbit unamusing but he shrugs it off.

While Blackjack is repairing Nebula’s arm, Yondu is peaking behind Kraglin's shoulder. “Boy, you really got yourself in this mess!” Yondu whispers to Kraglin. “I can get you out of here, but listen to my plan.” 

Kraglin looks at Yondu, the two, and back. “Ok, what plan are you talking about?”

“Getting you out of here! What do you think, making soup?” Yondu sarcastically answers.

Blackjack and Nebula look across from the room to see Kraglin talking to himself. “He is sure lost in his head, huh?” Blackjack asks Nebula where he accidentally shuts her down but boots her back up.

“You sure the plan will work? Kraglin asks doubtfully where Yondu nods.

Late at night while everyone in the ship is asleep, Kraglin wakes up to see the entire place shut down. He feels the knotted tied on his wrist and manages to untie himself. With a bobbing pin he hid beside him, he unlocks the weapon closet and pulls out a blaster. “Huh, this seems too easy!” Kraglin thought to himself only to have the alarm going off. With some quick thinking, Kraglin blasts the door open and makes a run for it in the woods.

Blackjack and Nebula awaken to not only find the weapon closet unlocked but Kraglin escaped! “That space trash escaped!” Blackjack exclaims in anger but his mood changes. “No matter, I got bigger plans for the guardians. Bigger plans!”

* * *

Deep in the woods, Kraglin runs until he finds an unlocked cabin. He enters the room to find it clean and new. He enters the cabin and fortifies the place by closing the blinds and locking the door. “I gotta warn my friends about this!” Kraglin tells himself.

Kraglin looks around the room only to have his headache growing stronger and the voice in his head getting louder demanding soup. “Shut up shut up SHUT UP!” he cries out until he finds a telephone in the kitchen. Kraglin calms himself down and drinks water from the faucet to calm his screaming mind. He looks at the phone making sense of what it does and how it works.

“Boy, that’s a phone Peter used!” Yondu explains exasperatedly. “You grab the phone and if you need to contact someone, you press that O button!”

Kraglin pulls the receiver and dials the 0 button where it connects him to an operator.

“Hello, can you get me to the uh....” Kraglin pauses trying to remember the name of the hotel “The River era?” Yondu shrugs unsure if he said it right. The operator connects him to the front desk.

“Hello this is Front Desk for the Riviera Resort, how may I assist you?” The receptionist asks.

Kraglin smiles knowing he’s a step closer to seeing his friends again. “Can you see if Peter Quill is there?” He asks “It’s an emergency!”

“I will gladly check and see if I can connect to him!” the receptionist informs before connecting him to the suite’s phone line only to have it go straight to voicemail.

Kraglin frowns but he knows it’s urgent. “Guys, its Kraglin! You’re in danger, Blackjack is out there and that Nebula girl is back! I’m in the woods in hiding!” He hangs up.

“Well boy, hope your call works!” Yondu said irritably as he lies on the couch.

“It will work; trust me on this one! “ Kraglin tells Yondu only to find him vanish yet again. He rolls his eyes and crashes on the couch where Yondu sat. 

* * *

Back at the room everyone, like Kraglin, is asleep in their rooms and Groot is having one of those dreams in his cubby. It wasn’t a nightmare but a noir dream. In his dream, Groot is a human version of himself dressed as a detective investigating a crime at _Disney's Animal Kingdom_ near the Tree of Life. He is wearing a trench coat with a humanized version of DeVine being the femme fatal. “Baby, I know you love me...” He says sounding like Vinn Diesel in _Fast & the Furious_ “...but I know you had something to do with Kraglin’s disappearance!”

“But Groot, what do you mean by that?” DeVine asks in denial. “I had nothing to do with the junk captain disappearance!”

Groot grabs DeVine by the arms getting ready to kiss her. “I saw you hanging with that Blackjack guy!” Groot whispers loudly. DeVine’s eyes widen when he mentions Blackjack. Groot grabs DeVine away from the scene and takes her to the front entrance of the park. “Blackjack came by your place and tries to schmooze you into getting into his scheme but you couldn’t do it!” Groot dialogues “Of course the only way you would do something like this is if he pays you with diamonds, which you did.”

DeVine starts tearing up. “Yes it's true, it's all true!” she pauses “But I only wanted to warn him, not kill him!”

Groot stops and looks at her emerald eyes. “What do you mean warn him? Is he still alive?” He yells out. “Damn it, woman, why didn’t you tell me this before!”

“I... I was scared!” DeVine blubbers before she starts crying “That garbage threatened to kill me if I didn’t do his dirty work. If you wanna know where he went, he ran to the woods down there!”

DeVine points at the heavy forest. Groot grabs DeVine and leans in. “Baby, I will find Kraglin and I will never let Blackjack and his clowns hurt you!” He kisses her but Groot wakes up from the smell of fresh waffles coming from the kitchen.

“I am Groot!” Groot cries out before hopping out of his cubbyhole disappointingly.


	13. Rocket the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye, hear ye!   
> Our Guardians have arrived at the magic kingdom where they visit the castle where cinderella castle only to meet with some godmothers! Their trusty companion, Kraglin sneak out of a cabin only to run away from more trouble with the housekeeper. 
> 
> The evil Blackjack has more out of his sleeves! 
> 
> Will our heroes successfully capture the infamous devious hare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I hope you find this chapter amusing considering I had to go to the library and read if you know what I mean!
> 
> I wanted to take a little longer for this chapter since I want to make sure everything looks ok and it matches up to the previous scenes instead of jumping all over the place like a bouncy ball. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying the fan fiction and remember to wash your hands, don't touch your face, and 6ft apart in public places! 
> 
> Special thanks to Grootiez for the ideas on dressing Rocket up cause I would have been ramming my head against the wall coming up with it!

With the smell of freshly made mickey waffles, cooked bacon and sausage, fried eggs, and brewed coffee intoxicating in the kitchen. While the Guardians of the Galaxy are having their breakfast in the living room and Groot swimming in a pond of maple syrup; which Rocket pulls him out in disgust, Janice is in another room calling S.H.I.E.L.D. ensuring everything is in place once they visit Magic Kingdom.

“Are you sure your agents are aware of the situation?” Janice sternly questions on the phone.

It is very rare for a Fortune 500 Company, like Disney, to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to have security at the park. After what happened in Animal Kingdom, it became necessary and neither Chapek nor Janice want this to happen to any of the parks.“You already sent two?” Janice asks taken by surprise. “Oh... well thank you and I’m sure they’ll let you know!” She finishes her conversation and hangs up. She proceeds out of the other room and into the kitchen.

* * *

“Who was it that you had to desperately answer?” Gamora questions Janice after taking a sip of her cream filled coffee. 

“Well, that someone was none other than S.H.I.E.L.D. and they already deployed some undercover agents to keep an eye on the park.” Janice explains, which Rocket is not happy to hear after he finishes wiping the syrup off of Groot.

“What? Call them off, I got this covered!” Rocket strongly refuting on their scheme. “They have no idea who they’re dealing with!”

Rocket gets up from his chair and approaches Janice with his metal cast covering his damaged leg.

“I know but it’s just a precaution that Chapek wants to enforce. Plus, I rather not have anyone getting hurt like yesterday!” Janice emphasizes to the displeased raccoon.

Rocket crosses his arm in disgust “If Blackjack kills them all, then don’t come crying to me!” He scorns Janice knowing pretty well their idea is gonna backfire.

Janice knows Rocket might be right about some things but S.H.I.E.L.D. has an excellent track record in stopping terrorists and evil organizations from taking over the world; even stopping evil psychotic geniuses from doing something insane. So she brushes it off and resumes her speech, which leaves some of the uninterested. 

* * *

Once everyone finishes their breakfast, washing the syrup off of Groot, and getting dressed they headed down to the lobby to wait for their ride to get here. Since they were heading to Magic Kingdom, their wardrobe’s theme reflects the park.

Rocket, who is sitting on the couch with Janice t is wearing a green tropical button shirt with brown chino shorts and a satchel bag. Janice couldn’t help but giggle seeing how his wardrobe resembles Tom Nook, a video game character from Animal Crossing: New Horizon. Groot is sitting on an edge table dressing up like a miniature version of a pirate but without a hat and the peg leg.

Across from the three are Peter and Gamora sitting comfortably on the couch. Peter is wearing a Disney bounding as Flynn Rider, wearing a blue vest and white long sleeve shirt with dark brown jeans. Gamora is wearing a mauve tank top with dark purple shorts with sandals, and a sun charm necklace. She went along with it despite not liking how it looks on her.

Meanwhile, Drax and Mantis are roaming around the lobby looking at more art. Drax is Disneybounding as Aladdin where he is wearing a purple vest but without a shirt underneath it and some cream pants and boots. Mantis is Disneybounding as Jasmine with an aqua t-shirt, gold-colored jeans, and an Aladdin themed Minnie ears headband tying in the look.

Soon the black window tinted SUV with two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding the vehicle and two additional black sedans arrive. It left some of the Guardians baffled by the excessive security measures taken. One of the agents, who happen to be none other than Jeff the park security guard, exits the sedan and escorts the Guardian including Janice. While being lead to the SUV, Rocket glances and Jeff who is both uncomfortable and displeased with the agent escorting them in.

“I’m gonna need that rum dole whip after this!” Rocket exasperatedly mumbles to himself.

Once they boarded the black SUV, the two agents boarded the sedan and drove off to Magic Kingdom’s back entrance. 

* * *

Meanwhile **,** at the cabin where Kraglin is temporarily hiding out, he slowly wakes up from a long slumber on the couch only he jolts up to hear the door handle jiggling.

“Aw crap, that darn rodent must have found me!” He whispers aloud with his mind still being foggy.

Kraglin quickly looks around for an exit, which was to no avail. He quietly sprints to an empty coat closet but leaves the door partially open for him to spy. Coming inside the cabin was a middle-age housekeeping cast member who is making sure the cabin is spotless for the next guest that will be staying.

The housekeeper first notices the couch is a mess and lived in and checks on the guest list to see if there was a checked-in guest. “That’s odd!” he thought to himself. “I could have sworn no one is checked in to this cabin.”

The housekeeper looks around even more and sees water splatter on the sink but cleans it up. He exits the cabin to make a phone call giving Kraglin wiggle room to come out of the closet and dash out of the place.

As soon as the housekeeper exits the cabin, Kraglin springs out of the closet and absconds out of the cabin from the back without a trace. the housekeeper returns inside to see the closet door wide open and the back door open wide as well. It caused the housekeeper to not only nervous but alert. 

* * *

Back in the SUV, Rocket is staring at the car in front of them processing how Jeff the security guard is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He then starts to wonder if he knew that he brought his portable portal.

“You're still thinking about that agent aren’t you, Rocket?” Peter teases.

“No! I was thinking about-“ Rocket yells at Peter but pauses.

“I am Groot!” Groot tells Peter with excitement

“Yeah, I was thinking about dole whips!” Rocket tells Peter confirming what Groot said to back him up. Peter rolls his eyes and just stares out the window to see a white monorail with red detailing driving by.

Peter reminisces again about him and his mom’s first visit to the Magic Kingdom. The two were looking out the window to see the seven seas lagoon and the Cinderella castle from the distance. As soon as they approach the Victorian themed monorail station, it felt like stepping into another world. Here he is now going to the Magic Kingdom with his family, not by blood but by choice!

The SUV drives pass the Space Mountain building and into a gated area where buses and delivery trucks go through. After getting security clearance from the gate, they proceed through a secluded area to a VIP parking spot leading to the backstage area of Main Street U.S.A. and the guest relations ticketing booth by the park entrance. 

Once they all get out, Peter taps on Janice’s shoulder which caught her by surprise. “What up Peter?” She asks him

“I don’t know about you but I think Rocket has a crush on that agent.” Peter jokingly tells Janice while pointing at Jeff who is getting out of the black sedan. “So I was thinking maybe we can have him get, you know, pretty?”

Janice ponders and her eyes brighten up with excitement “Peter, I don’t know what to tell you but this is a brilliant idea and I think I know who to call!” She pulls out her phone and calls up the Bibbity Boppity Boutique to clear their schedule and give Rocket a princess makeover. “This is perfect commercial content!” she tells herself.

Peter tries not to snicker only to have Gamora elbow Peter, which she knows he is up to no good. “What the hell did you tell her that got her all... weird?” she interrogates while he rubs his elbow.

“Whatever you mean by that?” Peter answers with a shrug. “I gave her a suggestion on where to go and she got like that.” Gamora looks at him again knowing he’s lying. 

* * *

Magic Kingdom is more than just a larger copy of the one in Disneyland; it is also the icon of what got Florida on the tourist map. The park is broken into six themed lands: Main Street U.S.A., Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, and Liberty Square. The park went through numerous changes from the day it first opened. The sky bucket got removed, Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride had a run-in with Winnie the Pooh, Snow White became friends with other princesses, Simba moves out to Animal Kingdom just to welcome Mickey’s philharmonic orchestra, Fantasyland began to expanded and welcome Ariel and friends, and recently Tomorrowland expanded their land to open the newest attraction Tron: Light Cycle Power Run for the park’s fiftieth anniversary.

The group exits the cast member entrance and on to park entrance. They get admitted to the park and off they go to the tunnel leading to a Victorian-themed area called Main Street U.S.A.

Right away, Peter is amazed by how the place looks the same after his first visit. Groot is mesmerized by the smell of fresh popcorn and the baked cookies from the Confectionary. For the others, on the other hand, they weren’t at all impress.

“This place sucks!” Rocket exclaims only to have Janice kick him in the elbow.

“Anyway, we’re gonna head off to this place cause our production team is meeting us there,” Janice informs the group leaving the other confused.

On their way, Groot eyes at a cast member making cotton candy at the confectionary with amazement. Knowing he cannot split up, Groot taps on Gamora and points at the cotton candy. She giggles “Not today Groot!”

Groot is disappointed but knowing she is like his mother, he chooses not to cause a scene.

Soon they enter the castle hall adorn in gems and mosaic twenty four karat gold and colorful tiles retelling the story of Cinderella. The group is in utter awe but Rocket is eyeing on how expensive the palace looks. “I can see myself living here!” Rocket jokingly remarks as he envisions himself being surrounded by beautiful women in a pin-up version of his jumpsuit where he is wearing a giant golden crown holding a scepter. “Guys, I wanna rob a castle!” Rocket tells the gang. 

* * *

Janice guides them inside a corridor that leads to the princess beauty salon called “Bibbiti Boppiti Boutique” The room is full of college-aged fairy godmothers in training organizing princess dresses and giving young girls hair and nail treatment. A bald gentleman is busy working the podium handling phone calls until he sees Janice approach the counter with the camera and film crew waiting for their arrival.

“Janny, it's so good to see you again!” the bald man exclaims with glee as she approaches him with a hug. “I got everything ready and once they’re done giving the last princess their makeup, we’ll start, darlin’!”

“Great, but I think you’ll need some extra back up for you know who!” Janice instructs the bald gentleman while Disney pointing at Rocket discreetly.

Rocket tilts his head wondering what she means while Peter’s eyes widen knowing what’s going on. After the last princess got her hair and makeup, the door closes and the camera crew starts rolling.

“Hello hello hello!” The bald gentleman introduces himself to the Guardians. “My name is Randy but you can call me Goddy cause I mean have you seen how Godly I look?

Janice and Mantis laugh at his remark while the others are uncomfortable. “I like him!” Mantis exclaims.

“Now, a little blue birdy told me that a little furry creature wants to be a princess! Judging by y’all I’m guessing it's you!” Goddy says kneeling at Rocket’s height where he boops his nose.

Rocket, who is not a fan of anyone touching him except for Drax, almost bites him out of retaliation but he misses Goddy's hand.

Goddy leans back placing his hand on his chest. “Goodness, that no a way to say hello!” he exclaims in utter disbelief. Goddy leans into Janice where she leans in to listen “Now I know what you mean.” He mumbles. Paulo resumes to his podium and claps. “oh godmothers in trainiiiiiing!” he chimes.

The godmothers in training enter the room with purple and blue spotlights shining on them as they enter. It resembles something out of a Broadway stage production of Cinderella. After their grand entrance, the lights resume to normal where they stand in a line. “Now fairies, I know you’re almost earning your wings but this will count as your assessment.” Goddy discusses with the godmothers in training. “So fairies start your wands and as may the best godmother... win!”

“Aw, flark!” Rocket tells himself realizing they’re making him over, which Peter and Drax laugh obnoxiously. Groot looks at him menacingly knowing that revenge is being served! The godmother in training chase Rocket around the room until the two of them manage to grab one of his limbs and drag him to a private room to have a private makeover session.

Gamora rushes to the private session only to have the door close on her. “nuh-uh uh, don’t wanna have their concentration ruined by a nosey princess.” Goddy teases with a wink. “I can, however, add a little sparkle on your luscious hair and honestly I’m gagging by the sight of it!” Goddy says in admiration. Gamora looks at him wondering to punch him and barge in to save Rocket or to take a compliment and leave Rocket be in this madness.

“I am Groot?” Groot asks Goddy out of concern. 

Goddy looks down and kneels close to Groot’s height. “I don’t know what you’re saying, Groot, but pirates... are so last season!” Goddy detests “but I think you look better as a prince!

Goddy pulls out a doll-sized blue formal ball suit from “Beauty and the Beast” from his navy blue coat pocket. Groot’s eyes widen in amazement and look at Gamora to see what she thinks. Gamora is unsure about Goddy's idea but she envisions Groot wearing it. She approves Groot's decision and leaves Rocket alone by heading back to Peter and the others.

“I am Groot!” Groot says with approval. Goddy guides him to a small cabinet in Groot size to try on the ball suit.

While everyone is getting glittered by the godmother in training, screams can be heard from the waiting area but it dies down. It makes Janice very concerned for Rocket and the same for the others. Groot comes out of the cabinet looking dashing in his blue formal ball suit. Janice and Goddy admire Groot’s look and posture. “He’s a real prince charming!’ He jokes while carrying Groot in his palm to give him back to Gamora and Peter.

“Wow, he looks good!” Peter compliments.

“The tree is ugly!” Mantis exclaims with a smile.

“Girl, is she serious?” Goddy asks Janice, which she nods. While the two are catching up, one of the godmothers in training comes out of the private room and whispers to Goddy. He smiles with bliss. “Ok, silence!” Goddy announces while clapping his hands. “Bring back...our princess!”

The lights dim down and two spotlights shine on the doorway where Rocket appears. The door opens to reveal Rocket in a Sofia the first purple princess outfit with matching gloves and a golden tiara. Rocket frowns greatly in embarrassment and disappointment while covered in glitter and luster dust.

“May I present, princess... uh, what was his name?” Goddy asks Janice

“Rocket!” Janice answers loudly with excitement.

“Princess Rocket!” Goddy announces where everyone applause and cheer. Rocket launches his scepter at Peter knowing he was behind this scheme.

“That’s for making me get into this dumpster fire plan, Star-munch!” Rocket yells as he approaches Peter.

Groot laughs loudly until Rocket flicks him. “That’s for laughing at me!”

“Ah, but no princess is perfect without her chariot!” Janice announces as she pulls out a Cinderella chariot style stroller.

Rocket eyes on it and gets a brilliant idea. “Since you came up with it “Star-Munch, you push it!”

Peter shakes his head strongly disapproving of his demand. "Oh no I'm not, your highness!"

“Since I am a princess and by order of decree, Star-Munch is going to be doing everything I say for the day and anything I say, he does!” Rocket mocks pretending to be a princess. "Isn't that right, baldy?"

“Ooooh, he got you there!” Drax shouts out while Goddy leans back offended by his insult.

Peter covers his face in utter disbelief while Gamora glares at him knowing he’s getting what he deserves.

After wrapping up, Goddy and the other fairy godmothers in training wave goodbye to the Guardians and the production team as they head to the iconic and annoying attraction “It’s a Small World”.

* * *

Peter pushes the stroller where Groot and Rocket are sitting together waving at the guests. Some guests are taking pictures of Groot and Rocket acting like Prince Harry and Meghan’s wedding day.

“Heh, I can get used to this!” Rocket tells Groot jokingly while Peter rolls his eyes. “Faster, star-munch!” he shouts!

They arrive at the attraction entrance of “It’s a Small World where the instrumental music of It’s a small world is heard. The group bypasses the queue through the exit and waits by the unloading platform. 

* * *

While the cast member waits for a reserved empty boat, Rocket scans the area with utter disapproval. “People like to ride this piece of garbage?” he says in distaste “bleh!”

Janice glares at Rocket irritably trying not to strangle him. Unlike Rocket, it is one of her favorite attractions in Walt Disney World since she has a soft spot for pastille colors as well a promoting the ideology that everyone is the same.

In fact, the attraction was originally built for the New York Worlds fair in 1964 that became a giant success. From how popular it was, the Walt Disney Company relocated the attraction from the worlds fair to Disneyland and later on to Magic Kingdom.

The red boat arrives at the station and guests standing in the loading platform exclaim in excitement to see the Guardians boarding the boat where they snap pictures and shouting out their names. Once they got on with the cameras set up, the boat dispatches and around the world they go! 

Their boat sails through the European themed room where the animatronics are singing “It’s a Small World” in their native language. Peter and the others admire the colors and the art design while Rocket on the other hand just want to hurl from hearing that god awful song.

“This ride is really a dumpster fire and people wait to ride this?!” Rocket questions himself in detest while pulling out his earplugs that resembles air pods from his purple dress. On his wrist device, he selects to his personal playlist and listens to “Fox on the Run” by Sweet. It made the ride a little bit more bearable and surprisingly, no one notices the loud electro riffs coming out of the earbuds. 

They sail past the Eiffel tower and the gondola where Rocket notices something odd about the Italian dressed animatronic. The animatronic looks at him and the other weirdly. Rocket looks at the German dress animatronic and looks back at the boat only to find the Italian animatronic vanish.

Rocket turn off his music and taps on Janice should in front of them until the Italian animatronic jump on the back of the boat and tries to strangle him. He swings the animatronic around like a rag doll trying to let loose only to not only wack Peter and Gamora on the head.

Peter and Gamora turn around rubbing their head to see Rocket fighting the animatronic until Rocket successfully rips off the arm.

“hahaha, nice outfit Rock-ette!” The audio form the animatronic mocks Rocket. “Too bad, you can’t find me!”

Rocket snarls in utter hatred where he rips the doll’s head off and discards it behind the boat when they travel through the Asia themed land where the Taj Mahal, the kites, and dancers are singing the Asian version of It’s a Small World.

“Blackjack is here somewhere!” He announces to the others on the boat as he loads up his blaster hidden in his purple dress. They look at him weirdly until they see an army of animatronics coming after their boat trying to tip the boat over.

“I don’t remember them doing this!” Janice shouts in disbelief while fighting off the animatronic dolls with her Mickey Mouse purse. Peter, Gamora, Mantis, and Drax and the production team throws releases the animatronic from holding on to the boat, and some that got on, they throw them off the boat.

Groot goes hand-to-hand with the animatronic where the boat transition to the African themed room where monkeys, giraffes, and zebras are playing the bongos.

Rocket spots Blackjack sprinting through the forested area and attempts to blast them only to miss multiple times. “Ah, flark!” he shouts in irritability.

Everyone is too busy removing the animatronic only the monkey to successfully capture Groot and throws it to Blackjack who is hiding in the tunnel.

The animatronics deactivates and starts shutting down, which leaves the others confused. “What just happened?” Gamora asks trying to make sense of what's’ happening.

“I dunno but whatever Blackjack is doing, he’s gone... again!” Rocket shouts with a pout.

The boat passes through the tunnel and into the South American themed room where the giant sun is seen smiling with the animatronic dancing around a giant cactus and penguins dancing along. Rocket scans the room intensely only to discover Groot is missing.

“Groot! Groot, you better not be playing hide and seek again!” Rocket calls out. He scans out the place again but this time he realizes he isn’t playing.

The gang turns back to see the princess panicking and calling out Groot. They look around the boat to see if he is hiding under the benches only to find out he is genuinely gone. “Ok, this calls for desperate measures!” Janice tells the group while pulling out her phone to call security to block all exit points and have the undercover agents on high alert. 

Down in the utility staircase leading to a long corridor, Blackjack has Groot in a small container on his back where he is screaming out for help!

“I am Groot!” he shouts out only to find out it’s soundproof.

“Hehehe, no one can hear you twig!” Blackjack menacingly tells the scared little tree. “Soon enough, I will have your friends right where I want them!”

Blackjack hears a radio call for the entire park to be on lockdown Quickly he rushes down the stairs and through the hallway leading to Tomorrowland where he manages to escape without raising any suspicion. He hops on the bus to Westclock and off he went to the cast member parking lot leading costuming and Disney University. 


	14. Hide and Groot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Groot being captured, Rocket and the gang result in having a search party of their own. Meanwhile, Groot visits the park in his mind while blackjack plots on trapping the guardians. 
> 
> After running away from Blackjack and the law, he has grown hungry for... soup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know the chapter took a while to write up but I am glad I got this out before I can work on the next one. Honestly, I don't have much to note about except Perkin's lemon meringue pie is to die for! I wish I can get the recipe to make some but I can only stick with key lime. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters or business based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Neither Rocket, Groot, or Blackjack were harmed in the making of this fanfiction!

In a quick blaze when the boat arrives at the loading and unloading platform, Rocket storm out in a panic scanning around to look for rabbit ears only to see people with mickey ears and other novelty hats.

“Groot could be anywhere!” Rocket says hopelessly. “If there’s one thing that Blackjack doesn’t know is I am gonna find him and kick HIS ASS!”

Parents walking pass the raccoon gasp in utter shock hearing him say the “a” word in front of their kids. Soon enough it echoes to the children saying ass.

Janice and the others catch up to him where she grabs him by the arm. “Rocket, I know you are worried about Groot but we cannot have you running around the park acting like some rabid lunatic!” Janice scorns Rocket justifying her reasons. “If anything, I already made a radio call to look out for Groot.”

When it comes to closing down a park because of a lost child, it is usually easy breezy for security to find them and take them to the baby care station until the parents are notified. However, since they are dealing with a highly intelligent hare it’s anything but that, and that what bothers Rocket.

“Ok, lets just split up again!” Peter suggests. “Me and Gamora will head over to Main Street cause I know she mentioned Groot wanted cotton candy. Drax and Rocket head over to Adventureland and check if Blackjack is hiding there. Janice and Mantis, check at Tomorrowland.”

Rocket jumps into Peter’s instruction “Remember to use the blaster I gave ya if you run into that metallic hare!”

They split up to their location and the hunt for Groot is on. 

* * *

Deep in the woods, Groot grows tired of kicking and yelling for help that he results in pouting and looking out wondering if his friends are out looking for him.

“I am Groot!” Groot whimpers as he rests his head on his hands.

Blackjack hops and slides down hills and boulders until he gets a holographic phone call. “Blackjacks O’Hare the name, bounty hunting is my game! He introduces himself like a pawn man. On the hologram is none other than The Collector who is not only in a disheveled state but in the process of rebuilding his fortress.

“Did you capture the Guardians?” The Collector questions forcefully.

Blackjack pulls out the glass container holding Groot and shows it to him. “I got one of them right here but I already got a plan cooking up and once I get them to my ship, BLAMMO! I have them alive and you’ll pay me... handsomely.” He grins menacingly.

Groot's eyes widen in utter disbelief. He kicks and punches the glass only to be knocked out by an electrical shock.

Blackjack stores the container on his back and continues the call. “Remember the deal, pay up in advance and you’ll get your Guardians.” He shouts at the hologram of the Collector.

The Collector does not normally pay up in advance but knowing the Guardians destroyed his fortress, this is something he cannot stand. He sends a hundred thousand units to Blackjack’s account reluctantly. “Here’s your units, tin can, and remember I want them alive!” He hangs up. 

* * *

Groot faintly hears the last interaction and falls into a deep unconscious state until he wakes up in an empty Magic Kingdom park. No one is around, neither a cast member nor a guest insight. 

“Where is everyone?” Groot asks himself. Hearing himself speak leaves him to astonish. “Holy crap, I can actually use complete sentences!” He looks around even more to hear the distant sound of an old model T car.

The car is speeding up faster towards Groot only for the unknown driver to slam the break nearly running over Groot. “Hey jackass, watch where you’re driving! You almost killed me there!” He exclaims flipping off the cloaked driver.

“Gotta go fast!” the cloaked driver mumbles. The driver’s mumble disturbs Groot hearing the driver say that multiple times. The driver reverses quickly like a NASCAR driver where the cloak flies off revealing Will Ferrell in a white long sleeve shirt with a red bow tie and black vest. He stops the car and accelerates towards him trying to run him over.

“Ah, Flark!” Groot exclaims in utter shock trying to run away from the crazy driver. Quickly he tries running to the tunnel leading to the main entrance to the park only to be lead back to where he woke up. This was no ordinary dream but a dream he cannot get out of. Groot misses the driver, which gives him a chance to run away to the west side of Main Street where the confectionary place is.

“If you ain’t first, you’re last!” the driver exclaims getting ready to rev his car. Groot sprints away until he manages to vine whip is way to the top of the main street building before he could crash into the confectionary.

Groot hops from building to building until the driver is nowhere to be found. “I have got to stop watching that movie again with the weird guy!” He tells himself as he slides down the pole. “Seriously, where the hell am I?

He looks around the place only to find a furry raccoon locking eyes at him. “Rocket, is that you?” He asks while cautiously approaching him in the garden.

“Rocket, whose Rocket?” the raccoon reply while adjusting his solid red bowtie. “You must be mistaken but my name Benson.”

Groot looks at him making sense of what’s going on. “Ok... Benson, where is everyone?” he asks the well-dressed raccoon. “You’re the first person I talk to here!”

“Apparently we had an electrical storm that scared off everyone and now the Florida crazies are out claiming the entire kingdom!”

“Florida crazies? What are you talking about?” Groot questions him strongly.

“I’ll explain everything but right now we got to take you into my place before they make us dinner!” Benson frantically informs Groot dragging him to what looks like a topiary turns out to be a secret hiding spot that resembles a clubhouse.

Two cloaked figures holding footballs stomp around the area patrolling with two white-eyed tigers sniffing the area. “They’ve gotta be here somewhere!” One cloak figured says. 

* * *

Back in the real Magic Kingdom, Rocket and Drax are looking around the queue area of Jungle Cruise where big hall music is playing in the atmosphere. From how uncomfortable Rocket’s purple dress has gotten, he rips the bottom piece and lets his furry legs breathe. “That’s more like it!” Rocket exclaims while mothers look at him in distaste.

They tried looking around more but the line is going by fast. Next thing they know, they were next to hop on the next boat. “Ok, no I am not getting on this boat and I will rather swim in a garbage compactor than be on a boat!“ Rocket scolds the Jungle Cruise skipper. The boat arrives with a skipper introducing himself to the folks boarding.

“Welcome aboard the Jungle Cruise, my name is Skipper Ryan and I’ll be taking you on a journey through the Congo River with the Congo Queen!” The skipper announces before they start boarding. 

Rocket is being shoved to the boat only to be holding onto the railings to dear life refusing to go on. Some of the skippers try to push him in only to have Drax grab him and carry him in and close to the skipper.

“Don’t worry princess, this boat is safe! What can possibly go wrong?” Skipper Ryan assures the aggravated raccoon.

The boat fills up with guests to the point where there isn’t an open spot left. The guest-filled boat departs from the dock and off they sail. “Wave goodbye to my adoring fans!” the skipper instructs obnoxiously as he waves at the ceiling fans.

Drax laughs obnoxiously. “Good one!” he shouts out while Rocket groans.

The boat sails past a tree tied up by a snake. Rocket beams at the snake wondering if its one of Blackjack’s animatronic. “I got my eye on you, snake!” Rocket mumbles.

“You know, the Nile River can runs for Niles and Niles until we’re in-” Skipper Ryan spiels before everyone except for the two shouts out “De Nile!”

“No, Africa! All of you are really in Denial!” The skipper replies back obnoxiously resembling John Mulaney.

The ship starts to retract water and some guests on the boat think its part of the show only for the skipper to notice it right away.

“Well looks like I will be giving everyone their swimming lessons early!” Skipper Ryan jokes “On a serious note, please stand on the crates until I can sail to dry land!”

The skipper radios the coordinator a distress signal while everyone stands on the crates taking pictures and recording what is going on. Rocket climbs up on the railing to the top of the boat making an effort to avoid drowning. 

Considering Rocket is an avid swimmer but with a metallic cast, it makes Rocket anything but an ideal swimming partner.

The water starts rising quickly and everyone jumps out of the boat. Every successfully swims over to dry land but Rocket is still holding on. “I’m never letting go of this ship!” Rocket screams in terror while Drax swims back over to him trying to yank him off.

Drax successfully gets a hold of Rocket and drags him to dry land where guests who were on board, as well as Skipper Ryan, are soak while waiting for another boat to come. They all watch as the Congo Queen sinks almost six feet into the murky waters.

“Look how low she Con-GO!” Drax shouts out leaving some of the gusts chuckling. 

* * *

Back in Groot’s subconscious dream, he takes a sip a cup of hot black tea with Benson as he learns what the Florida crazies are. His shelter is full of books stacking up to the ceiling. The fireplace burns with thorns covering the walls and pictures of his family tree hanging on the prickly thorns. Honestly, this is the nicest place Groot ever visits. 

“The Florida crazies are notorious crooks who cause nothing but trouble for the land that is called Florida. We tried reasoning them but no matter what they never listen. The more they get attention, the crazier they get! I’m fortunate you manage to take down one crazy.” Benson informs the little tree. “Now, it’s a matter of taking down the leader who controls two men with oval balls, a cat mistress with her rabid cats, and a zombie!”

A low but powerful thud shakes the room causing some books to tumble from the ceiling as well as making Groot lose grip of his cup. “What the hell was that?” Groot shouts as he picks up the broken cup.

Benson picks up the books and stacks them back up “I honestly don’t know what it was but ever since you came here, it’s been like this.”

Groot puts the pieces together of what Benson informs and what happens to realize he’s in his mind. “Holy crap, Benson... I... I think we’re in my mind!”

* * *

In Blackjack’s ship where Groot is still unconscious in his container, Blackjack coordinates a new hiding spot for his ship after Kraglin discovered his ship. He piots his ship to look for a new location until his navigations system discovered an abandoned island outside of the Contemporary Resort. Soon he lands the ship and scouts the area. The place is abandoned considering it once home to wild and exotic animals that now inhabit the island. “This is perfect!” Blackjack exclaims. “Now I need to lure them in and soon they will fall into my trap, I get the units, and I will get Lylla back!”

Nebula rolls her eyes hearing his plan. 

* * *

Mantis and Janice visit the retro-futuristic themed area that is Tomorrowland. The area represents what Walt Disney predicted what the future would look like. They look through the Star Trader only to find t-shirts and park souvenirs, which is not helpful.

Soon, they enter the Starlight Café only for Mantis to follow the enchanting sound from a green alien musician who resembles Frankie Valli singing “Space Angel” in the giant spacious dining hall.

Mantis approaches the stage to hear Cosmic Ray singing while Janice chases her down making sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. “Check at Tomorrowland, Peter says!” Janice mumbles to herself mimicking his instructions. “She better not get on that stage and touch-“

Mantis climbs on stage and grabs hold of Cosmic Ray and senses his energy. She sings angelically in-tune with the animatronic, which left some people in amazement thinking its part of the show.

“-him!” Janice finishes her sentence condescendingly while he grabs Mantis off the stage. She successfully grabs Mantis off the stage and pulls out of the building.

“I’m sensing you’re mad and you want to strangle a bald man.” Mantis innocently tells Janice.

“Of course I am and- “ Janice scolds only to stop mid-sentence. “How did you know I want to strangle Bob?” she asks.

“I can sense what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling,” Mantis explains. “Sometimes, I can project them just from touching someone.”

Janice processes her explanation. “Ok, that’s... pretty invasive!”

Mantis awkwardly smiles “That the same thing every being has said to me!”

The two resume their search while Janice uncomfortably follows. Janice’s phone vibrates expecting to be Bob Chapek getting ready to fire her only to discover it is Peter calling in.

“Hey Peter, any luck?” She asks

On the other end, Peter and Gamora are covered in melted chocolate from the chocolate making machine going rogue in the confectionary. The store is covered in chocolate spatter on the ceiling, the walls, the merchandise, and some of the guests. Parents weren’t too happy being covered in chocolate except for their kids.

“No luck on Groot but I think they’re going to need a new machine,” Peter tells her.

Janice sighs and facepalms hearing what just happen. “If this day can’t get any worst!” She grumbles under her breath. Her phone rings again to Rocket requesting to be on the other line. “Hold on, Rocket’s calling.” She connects Rocket on the same line.

“Guys, the boat sank at the Jungle Cruise!” Rocket exclaims. “We managed to get out in time before we became sunken treasure!”

“Wait, how can the boat sink? It’s on a track!” Janice shouts out in disbelief. She checks Twitter to verify what just happens to find out it is not only in the tweets but blogs and news reports are covering the incident. “Did you have something to do with this, Rocket?”

There is silence in the phone line. “Rocket!” Peter and the others shout in unison.

“NO! I had nothing to do with the boat sinking, _Star Munch_!” Rocket protests.

“Well, at least that’s one thing Bob doesn’t have to worry about.” Janice sarcastically remarks on the phone. The phone rings again revealing none other than Bob Chapek.

“Ah crap!” Janice whispers as he connects Bob on the line.

“Janice, can you care to explain to me why a diesel boat sank to the bottom of the river and why the Confectionary looks like a sewage pipe exploded?” Bob screams on the phone with rage.

She nearly drops her phone only to grab it in time before it would hit the floor and crack. “Sir, they have nothing to do with this! “

“It’s true, I was on one of them!” Rocket adds backing up Janice’s statement.

“I hope so cause if any of you are behind this or if it’s this Blackjack you all mentioned, you are fired!” Bob emphasizes on the line. “With that says, what is everyone doing scattered around the park?”

The silence grew again. “We’re... doing a hide and Groot promo since Groot is very good at that. So I decided to put what happened at the hotel to good use.” Janice informs with a nervous laugh.

“Very well but I don’t want any trouble!” Chapek finishes before he hangs up.

Janice sits on the planter edge and pants her face in her palm. Mantis sits next to her watching Janice trying to get herself together.

“I can help calm you down if you want.” Mantis offers but Janice refuses the offer. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fort Wilderness Campground, Kraglin encounters unattended Red Jeep Cherokee with the driver door open. He looks around the area if the owner of the vehicle is coming back. He cautiously approaches the car and enters the vehicle. He closes the door and looks under the steering while.

“If a ship can be hijacked, I’m sure this vehicle can be!” Kraglin mumbles to himself while hotwiring the car.

The car turns on and the radio finishes playing country music. Kraglin shouts with excitement. He looks around the car for a map or something to find his way around. He encounters a pamphlet for Sweet Tomatoes. He not only finds it interesting but reading it is making him kind of hungry. After running away from Blackjack and from the law, it can really burn up his appetite.

“Boy, what are you doing?” Yondu asks Kraglin slouching on the passenger side.

“I wanna go to this Sweet Tomatoes but I can’t read this thing!” Kraglin says irritably

“Why not ask that navigation device these Terran use!” Yondu advises pointing at the screen on the dashboard.

Kraglin looks at the screen and presses the screen activating the navigation system. “ Uh... take me to Sweet Tomatoes!”

“I found two Sweet Tomatoes near you.“ The monotonous navigation system says displaying two red thumbtacks.

Kraglin selects the one by Crossroads and the navigation system instructs him. “Should've gotten them burgers Peter keep talkin’ bout,” Yondu says with a shrug as Kraglin drives off.

At first, Kraglin has a difficult time steering the car but after two swerves and a near-death experience running into a deer, he got the hang of it and off to Sweet Tomato he goes! 

* * *

Back in Tomorrowland, Janice and the gang meet up by the bridge connecting to the giant bubble-shaped building with the lit-up motorcycle driving by.

Janice scans the group and notices how Peter and Gamora look “Holy crap when you said chocolate explosion you weren’t joking!” Janice approaches Peter and Gamora trying to wipe the chocolate off. “Anyway, security informed me that Groot has been captured but sadly they don’t know where he could have run off too.”

Rocket blows up in profane that he kicks the lamppost with his metal cast. Gamora and Drax pull him away to avoid him making any more damages.

“Groot could be out of the park by now!” Rocket says in a rage.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they figured out where Groot could be!” Janice tells the scared raccoon.

Both Janice’s phone rings revealing to be Blackjack who is video calling them.

“Hello, Guardians... and Janice!” Blackjack introduces himself. “I believe I have something that belongs to you, isn’t that Groot?”

Blackjack manically laughs while showing Groot unconscious in a glass tube making low sounding whimpers.

“Where the flark are you?” Rocket questions the hare harshly. “Tell me now or I will turn you inside out and have your parts used for scraps!”

“Patience; I see you’re still fired up and by the way I love your new dress!” Blackjack teases the angry raccoon. “He’s on the ship with me and Nebula. However, I will tell you my location under one condition!”

The gang looks at each other unsure if he is playing games or if he is being literal.

“You and your posse visit the Island outside that garbage park you call "Magic Kingdom" but leave your weapons behind! After all, we can make a peaceful negotiation, right princess?” Blackjack reasons while mocking Rocket.

It didn’t bother rocket being called a princess but when it coming from his mortal enemy, it’s worst being called that than Peter calling him a trash panda.

“We’ll do it but we want him alive!” Janice interjects before Rocket blows up in front of him.

“Very well, let me send you the coordinates and come at night!” Blackjack finishes up before hanging up.

The gang looks at her knowing what they got themselves into. “I had to, it was either that or have Groot turn to sawdust or whatever it is they turn into.”

* * *

Back at the ship, Blackjack manically laughs “I got them where I want them. Soon enough, I will capture Rocket and the Guardians and Ka-Ching I am in the money!”

He performs a terrible celebratory dance. Nebula walks in with a cup of coffee to see Blackjack dancing only to turn around and leave the room.

“I gotta start setting up traps before they arrive!” Blackjack mumbles himself while preparing his traps. He stops and looks at Groot who is still having nightmares. “Your friends are mine and don’t you forget about that, twig!” he whispers.

Blackjack resumes his tasks and turns off the light behind him.


	15. Operation: Upgroot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot is stuck in a mental game with the Florida Crazies, The Guardians plot on saving Groot, and Kraglin is eating more soup! 
> 
> That's the summary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two months to come up with something but I think its sort of worth it looking at the story and come up with something clever. 
> 
> This story is intended for creating fanfiction and is in no way, shape, or form affiliated or reflects the Walt Disney Company or Marvel. All characters belong to the rightful owners of this story. Any characters based on real-life are intended to be fictional. Any announcement made by the company while writing this story is coincidental and doesn’t reflect on those announcements.
> 
> Neither Rocket, Groot, Blackjack, or Star-Munch were harmed in the making of this fan fiction.

“You have reached your destination!” the monotonous navigation system announces.” Kraglin turns off the car by pulling the cables apart from each other. He gets off the car only to find the place closed and boarded up.

Kraglin stands in front of the place in utter disbelief. “They lied to me! The paper LIED to me!” He kneels and breaks into tears pounding on the ground.

Yondu gets out of the car and tries to comfort him. “There there boy, I know you wanted your soup but I’m sure there’s better food out there!”

Kraglin gets up in rage. “Soup was the only thing keeping me alive! Don’t tell me there’s better food out there!”

Yondu gotta think of something fast or else Kraglin draws attention to himself.

“Where’s that noise coming from?” One person asks the other outside of a TGI Friday restaurant. The two follow the sound only to find no one there.

Yondu and Kraglin are back inside the car waiting for the two to leave. “I know you are upset. Tell you what, why not go to that Perk place down there. I’m sure they got soup.” Yondu whispers.

Kraglin is hesitant but if he wants him to go there, then he should. He hotwires the car once again and off they went to Perkins.

* * *

Perkin’s is a twenty-four-hour diner that sells delicious pies, pastries, and home-cooked meals for travelers coming in and out of town. The place is also a cast member hangout spot when their day/night shift is over and they want to grab something to eat. The place is spacious where the counter is lined with pies and cakes. It resembles something out of the late sixties and seventies of diners.

The two enter the establishment admiring the smell of freshly baked goods. The hostess welcomes Kraglin in and offers him a booth. Kraglin and Yondu read the menu and what drew Kraglin’s attention is the soup selection.

The middle-aged lady with platinum hair and curvature of someone who knows how to take better self-care approaches the table holding a coffee pot. “Hi, welcome to Perkins, I’ll be your server this lovely afternoon!” she introduces with a chirp while pouring some coffee in his empty mug. “Judging by how famished you look, may I suggest a slice of lemon meringue pie?”

Kraglin looks at the empty seat and back at the lady. “Uh, I never had pie before but can I have some soup?” He asks curiously.

“Sure thing, I recommend the chicken noodle soup. It’s a classic here at Perkin.” The server implies with a wink and a smirk.

Kraglin’s eyes widen with joy “Then I’ll have that! “ he exclaims with a grin.

“Alright, I got your chicken in a Jacuzzi with veggie bombs and a sliced lemon marshmallow coming right up!” the server confirms as she makes her way to the kitchen. She stops and looks at him “the pie in on the house, string bean!” She says with a wink and a chuckle. The server resumes to the kitchen leaving Kraglin face turning red as a strawberry.

“Wait a minute, how am I gonna pay for this?” Kraglin thought to himself. He feels himself around to discover he still has the security officer’s wallet. He pulls it out to find two credit cards and some cash. Kraglin is a little guilty of taking his clothes but he doesn’t after “finding” money. He takes a sip of his coffee only to forget to add sugar and cream.

* * *

Meanwhile in _Magic Kingdom_ , what is left of the Guardians along with Janice are plotting Groot’s rescue mission in the Cinderella Castle Suite. Despite how expensive the room is with the place garnished gold varnish and priceless antiques dating to the 17th century being displayed proudly in the living area, Rocket is in no mood to steal them or even smuggle the glass slipper that is on display by the doorway. The only thing in his mind is how to save Groot and why Blackjack would want to steal him.

“Looking at the coordinates that jackrabbit sent us, it leads us to a deserted island a mile from this castle here.” Rocket analyzes while looking at the map on the TV monitor hanging above the fake magical fireplace.

Janice analyzes the map noticing and wondering if Blackjack is hiding out in Discovery Island.

The island Blackjack is hiding out is none other than Discovery Island. Back in the ’70s after _Magic Kingdom_ became a popular tourist destination, the company used to own and operate an island filled with wildlife where guests can travel there by boat and explore on and around the place. It uses to resemble what was suppose to be _Animal Kingdom_ however animal rights activists accused them of abusing wildlife in this environment. Because of the accusations and that Animal Kingdom is being built to meet the attentive needs for the animals, the island shut down and left abandoned. Trespassers have attempted to visit the island only to have security arrest them along with being banned from stepping foot on Disney property for life.

“Guys, that island is one of ours but I’m unsure if we can sneak in.” Janice questions while analyzing the map. They all look at her in utter disbelief.

“Wait!” Gamora exclaims in shock as she gets up from the couch and approaches Janice “You MANAGED to have us in this castle, granted us the ability to skip EVERYBODY in line, AND got us new clothes but you can’t GET US on that island to save Groot?”

Janice leans back fearing Gamora might strangle her.

“Gamora is right you know?” Drax supports her point.

“Come on Janice! Can’t you just work some of your Disney magic and have us save Groot?” Peter implies wanting Janice to agree to this.

Janice goes into deep thought going through a mental Rolodex of names and professions until she remembers a friend of hers who works with boats. “Ok, I think I know someone who can lend us a boat so we can have a rescue mission.”

“That’s great, lady! Get that person to send us a boat and we’ll get Operation: UPGROOT going!” Rocket requests while Peter groans.

“That was MY Operation name idea!” Peter protests while the others roll their eyes. Janice pulls out her phone and calls up an old friend of hers that operates boats for a living. “Hello? Yes, it's me, can you send a boat over to Fort Wilderness?”

* * *

In Groot’s subconscious dream, he and Benson successfully sneak into the castle to find someone who looks like Carol Baskin roaming the hallway with her rabid tigers and someone who resembles Tom Brady's target practicing with football-shaped spiked balls in another hallway.

“Sheesh, I have got to stop watching football and _Tiger King_ with dad,” Groot whispers to himself in distaste. The two sneaks pass Tom Brady and Carol Baskin from curtain to curtain until they reach the cobblestone staircase. The two climb up the stairs with no hesitation until they find a door marked “Royal chambers”.

“You think the leader of the Florida crazies is in there?” Benson asks nervously. Unfortunately, he never encounters the leader in person but only through word of mouth spread through the kingdom. Rumor has it; the leader looks like Lord Voldemort but with a nose and his skin resembles something out of a horror movie.

The two quietly enters the chamber to find the place empty. It resembles something out a chamber found in a castle at Windsor. Garnished with swords, shields, and antiques that lived through the medieval era where King Henry rein England at the time. There was a throne garnished with gold and adorned with colorful gems. They approach closer to the gold-encrusted throne until the door slams shut.

“It’s a trap!” Groot shouts in distraught as he scans the room for any Florida crazies. Suddenly, Benson starts witching violently where he goes into a convulsion foaming up in the mouth.

“Benson, are you ok?” Groot asks while precariously stepping back assuming he needs space to breathe.

Benson stops foam and shapeshifts into a pale bald man with eyes as blue as ice. It is none other than the leader of the Florida Crazies: Rick Scott!

“Well, well, well looks like we caught ourselves a little twig stuck in a pickle!” the menacing Rick Scott reveals with a smiling resembling the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. “Such a shame, I would have had you as a running mate only to see where you sided!” his ashy body circles around Groot checking his stature and presence.

“You’re not getting away with this! I will destroy you and your little crazies!” Groot protests firing up to destroy the leader only to have the crazies appear out of thin air. A giant ash cloud surrounds Groot unveiling some of Rick Scott’s minions. Tom Brady, Carol Basking with her two rabid tigers, and a swamp beast surround Groot getting ready to attack the little twig.

Groot looks around hopelessly and accepting his fate until he remembers something about where he is: it’s his mind and he can do anything his mind lets him. Groot starts thinking of something and made Carol Baskin’s tigers turn into harmless orange tabby cats. Groot looks at the outcome displeased and tries to think of something again. Out of the white cloud were two people he admired on TV: Bob Ross and Smokey the Bear however different to how they look on TV. Bob Ross pulls out a sword from his big perm hair while Smokey the bear has flames coming out of his paws.

“Time to make some happy accidents!” Bob Ross exclaims as the three charges into Carol Baskin, Tom Brady, and Rick Scott.

* * *

It’s getting dark and Kraglin is filled up from the soups he had consumed. It made the server curious as to why he order so many soup and how he managed to consume all of that with no problem.

Yondu appears in front of Kraglin once again slurping on Kraglin’s refilled cup of coffee. “Ooooowweee!” He exclaims startling Kraglin as he takes a sip from his third order of chicken noodle soup “This is some dandy coffee these Terrans got here!

The waitress comes back to the table giving Kraglin his order tab when he’s ready to pay. Kraglin reads the receipt in total disbelief as to how much soup he had and how much it totals. “Oh my Nova, I have a soup problem!” Kraglin whispers to himself. It was at this moment Kraglin messed up, which is what Kraglin warned him about. Once he finished up his soup, he proceeds to the register and offers the waitress the stolen credit card only to have it reported stolen. “Huh, that odd!” she remarks, “There seems to be a problem with your card.”

Kraglin looks at her in disbelief. “What do you mean there’s a problem?” He questions her “That card is good as new and it should be reading just fine!” While the waitress swipes the card again, he and Yondu make a run for it, hop into the stolen vehicle, and drive off.

* * *

Dusk turn to night at the Fort Wilderness Campground. Janice and the other guardians are in black clothing except for Drax who is still shirtless. Janice looks at the Guardians wondering how this escalated to this insanity. A boat arrives at the dock with the boat captain waving at them. Janice and the gang hustle to the dock to board the Pontoon watercraft. Once the gang board the vessel, the captain slowly backs up from the dock and out they go to the abandoned Island.

“Ok, Rocket, what’s the game plan?” Janice asks while Rocket turns on the holographic map.

“The game plan is to get Groot out of that ship and back in one piece!“ Rocket instructs the group sarcastically while glancing at Peter. “However, Blackjack probably set up some traps around that island there!” He points at the red dots on the holographic map indicating where the traps might be, which covers up the entire island. This didn’t assure Janice of everyone’s safety and she is getting a dose of what it’s like to be a Guardian of the Galaxy.

“Star-Munch, Gamora, Drax, and I will be on the island looking for Blackjack’s ship.” Rocket explains while grabbing some earpiece from his portal pouch. “As for you and Mantis, you’ll be our eyes and ears since I already programmed those drones to our advantage.” The park has drones programmed to act as areal surveillance ensuring nobody breaks into company-owned properties as well as surveying firework quality and monitoring Florida wildlife activity.

Once their boat dock on Discovery Island by the sand area, the fireworks show of Happily Ever After from the Magic Kingdom goes off from the distance. Janice watches the fireworks with utter disappointment since she scheduled them to be at the Main Street Train station watching the action with a private dessert party. “I had everything planned out perfectly and yet we’re on a rescue mission!” she mutters in disbelief.

After Gamora, Drax, Peter, and Rocket debark, the boat drifts away from a safe distance. “Rocket to base, Rocket to base! Do you copy?” Peter announces in the earpiece. “We hear you loud and clear! All cameras are live and we’ll keep you posted!” Janice replies unpleasantly. 

-

In the ship, Blackjack and Nebula are observing Groot talking in his nightmare. “I... am... Groot!” Groot mumbles. Blackjack takes a bit of his popcorn from a small bag of popped popcorn with a can of White Claw hard seltzer while Nebula is taking a sip of hot tea watching Groot go at it. “I have no idea what he’s dreaming but it’s probably something dangerous!” Blackjack says with a Cheshire smile. The computer beeps loudly indicating an incoming call from none other than “The Collector”.

“Blackjack, where are my guardians! You promised they will be captured and from the looks of it, you only have the twig.” The collector scorns the rabbit.

“Listen here bub, they ARE on this island and I placed a lot of booby traps! Soon, they will be yours and you will eventually pay me... handsomely!” Blackjack protests the impatient client. “So sit back and watch the show unfold!

-

The island is riddled with explosives and traps as rocket mentioned but the Guardians manage to disable some explosives and some traps. Of course, some of the traps were accidentally set off by Peter who Rocket and Drax get a good kick out of seeing him fall for. Soon, they are in front of the ship looking through a giant window. “Any ideas on how we can get in without getting caught?” Gamora asks the raccoon leader.

Rocket and the gang scan the area through to window seeing Blackjack chatting away with The Collector. “That hoarding asshat is still alive?” Rocket exclaims without giving himself away.

Blackjack turns around only to see nothing outside the window. He resumes with his conversation while Groot is still in his nightmares state. The Guardians precariously creep up and continue looking through the window plotting a way to get inside without being caught.

Rocket notices a power box and this gives him a brilliant idea of scrambling the ship's power source; making Blackjack a sitting duck in the dark. He connects his scrambling device to the ship and hacks the wireframe faster than the fastest hacker alive.

The ship’s power goes down, the network becomes obsolete, and the once annoyed rabbit becomes even more annoyed. “What the hare?” Blackjack exclaims looking around in total darkness.

The Guardians sneak onto the ship without being captured. Rocket successfully rescues Groot where he places him in his pocket. Peter steals a can of White Claw while Drax knocks out Blackjack and place him in a giant unbreakable glass tube. Both Gamora and Drax carry the giant tube and out they went. Mission: Accomplished!

Soon they hurry out of the beach and rendezvous back to the boat that is still on standby making a fast getaway. Nebula exits the lavatory to find the place broken. “ I am not getting paid enough for this.” She protests

On Planet Nowhere, The Collector is still repairing the damage made by the Guardians to his museum. He tries contacting Blackjack again until he gives up and puts out an All-Bulletin to galactic bounty hunters to capture The Guardians of the Galaxy. “Those guardians are going to pay for this!” He exclaims in a fury waving his fist in the air.


End file.
